Dear Lizzie
by dmc-22-10
Summary: Liz Potter lost her parents at a young age, and spent her childhood living with her uncle, aunt and her older cousin James. Follow Liz as she journeys through her childhood, Hogwarts, and follow her to the First and Second Wizarding Wars.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Lizzie...**_

21st November 1964

Sarah looked around herself and couldn't help but admire her clean kitchen and shiny floors. "All in all, a very good day's work," she sighed contentedly to herself. She had just come to the end of a long, tiresome day of housework, frequently distracted by her infant son's antics and displays of affection for her. "I must make the most of these days," she thought, "for I'll soon be regretting the time when James will no longer consider me to be the most important person around him." Little James was curled over on the divan, snoring soundly after an arduous day of jumping around and showing off his newly learnt Quidditch tricks.

"It's getting late," thought Sarah, glancing at the old grandfather's clock opposite her. "Bobby was supposed to be here already; I hope he's not caught up at the Ministry again." Puzzled but not alarmed at her husband's delay, Sarah picked up her son gently and carried him up the two flights of stairs leading to his nursery. Taking care not to leave any fingerprints on the newly polished banisters on her way back down, she sat down on the sofa, crossed her arms and waited.

An hour later she was still there, still equally puzzled but now growing increasingly more alarmed as time passed and her husband didn't show up. Suddenly, the large fireplace in the corner of the room sprang to life in a flurry of dancing flames, followed by the sudden appearances of two gentlemen in long black robes and sombre faces.

The taller of the two, a young, thin gentleman with lines across his face leaving the impression of someone who had aged before him time stepped forward. "Mrs Potter, my name is Jeremiah Springton and this is Francis Caldwell. We're from the Ministry." Sarah's face lost its entire colour. The fat gentleman with a kindly face to his right rushed to her and grabbed her by the hand. "Madam, I think you should sit down."

Sarah's feet gave way as she continued to stare at the two men with an incredulous look on her face. "It's my Bobby isn't it? They've taken him! He's hurt! I know it."

"No, Madam, your husband is fine," Jeremiah said. "We have, however been sent with some bad news," Francis added. "Your husband's brother and his wife were involved in a horrible accident, I'm afraid. Muggle driving in this weather is never to be trusted; their driver ran completely astray and their car crashed into a tree." Francis seemed unsure how to continue delivering his news, so Jeremiah chipped in. "None of them survived."

"Oh dear!" Sarah thought to herself. Having come from a small family with no siblings and no close relations with uncles and cousins, she had never really warmed up to the extravagant family gatherings her husband and his only brother John organised while their parents had been still alive. The news of John and Catherine's death, however, shook her. Less than a month ago they had all gathered here in this very same room to celebrate their daughter's second year of birth; it had been a relaxed evening, and one where Sarah felt herself growing attached to her brother and sister-in-law for the first time in many months.

"The girl!" Sarah exclaimed suddenly! "What about Elizabeth? She was sure to be travelling with them." Jeremiah looked at Francis and shook his head slightly. "We weren't told if there was anyone else in the vehicle, but we have been assured that there are no survivors left in the wreckage. Your husband is identifying the bodies as we speak. I'm sorry Mrs Potter."

*********************************************************************************************

Robert braved the blistering cold and raced as fast as he could on his Nimbus 500. He still couldn't believe the horrible news that was awaiting him when he was called for an urgent meeting at the Minister's office. He glanced behind him and saw the two Ministry officials who were instructed to lead him to wreckage attempting to catch up with him. Like he needed any directions! He and John has spent all their childhood in that countryside, chasing each other from tree to tree; it was his little brother's favourite spot, the one he would visit whenever things troubled him, whenever he wanted to time to himself. "The one he would die in too," Bobby thought bitterly, and he suddenly couldn't avoid the sob that arose in his chest.

Spotting the car wreckage from up above, Bobby signalled to his followers and started his descent. "This won't be easy Bob, but someone's gotta do it, and you're the only Potter left now." He urged himself, landing neatly a couple of yards away from the site he never imagined to lay eyes on so early in his life. The Ministry officials who landed soon after looked at each other awkwardly. Robert sensed their reluctance to move closer to the bodies while he was there, afraid that he would cause a scene or lash out at them just for being there. "If you'd give me a moment please," he said, putting them all out of the misery. "Sure, we understand," they mumbled, visibly relieved.

Robert moved on forward, and within seconds he could see the bodies of his dear brother and his wife laying a few steps away. He moved up slowly and stood peering down at his brother's corpse. It looked alive still, like little John was merely sleeping out there in the cold. "You should have stood here looking over my dead body you know," Robert thought, unable to hold back the tears that suddenly formed in his eyes. He bent down and felt for John's pulse, but there was none to be found. His handsome brother slept on. "I love you so much," Robert thought, "and now I'll never get to tell you." Unable to look at his brother further, Robert walked towards Catherine, who was lying faced down with both her arms cradling her stomach. Though he could not see her face, there was no denying it was actually her, with her long black waves and her ever present headband. Robert grabbed her lightly by the shoulders, and turned her round so she too could sleep with her husband. As he was turning her round though, he realised there was something bundled up in her arms.

"Quick, call the healers!" he yelled at the Ministry officials. "Hurry up! She's alive!"

*********************************************************************************************

Sarah paced up and down the corridor of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, an incredulous look on her face. "Where did you find her Bob?" she asked. Her husband was sitting down on a chair, head held in his hands, trying to clear out his thoughts. "She was bundled up in her mother's arms," he muttered, "Catherine must have used herself to shield Liz from the crash. She was frozen to death, poor girl; the healers reckon they got there just in time."

"Poor girl," Sarah said. "Losing your parents and everything you know at such a young age. We have to make it a point to keep in touch with her as much as we can, and to try to make her transition to a new life as easy as possible."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sarah!" Robert cried out. "She's our niece; we're keeping her. We must."

"We will do no such thing, dear. She's not ours, and we always said that having one child is enough to keep us happy. I'm not ready for another child, and I never will be, and James certainly isn't ready to have a sister. No-one possibly expects us..."

"What anyone expects is not our concern, Sarah, it's what's right. I promised that poor brother of mine that I would be there for him till the end, and if that means taking his daughter in and raising her as my own, then so help me God, that's what will be done."

Looking dejected, Sarah sat down in the chair her husband had vacated and looked down at her hands. Robert crouched down before her and lifted her face so that he could look into her eyes. "I know what this is about, your not being fond of children. But look at James, he absolutely adores you, and Elizabeth will adore you too."

"James is my son!" Sarah exclaimed, tearing around the eyes. "Of course he adores me. But Elizabeth will always see me as a poor replacement to her mother. She doesn't like me."

Robert let out a small laugh. "My love, she's only two. You have all the time in the world to learn how to love her, and how to earn her love. Don't lose hope." Sensing she has lost this battle, Sarah got up and resumed her pacing.

A healer walked up them shortly afterwards. "Mr Potter, your niece is out of danger now. You may see her if you like." Robert and Sarah both heaved a sigh of relief. "I just need you to sign some forms for me please Mr Potter, sir."

Watching her husband walk off behind the healer, Sarah decided to look in on her niece. She walked into her room, which was almost completely in darkness apart from a small window left open in the corner of the room. "She must be asleep then," Sarah thought. "I'll just have a peek." She walked quietly to the cradle in the corner of the room, and to her astonishment was met by two beautiful green eyes staring straight back at her. Her niece was very much awake and alert by the looks of it, and as soon as she recognised Sarah's face, her face broke into the most dazzling smile.

Sarah was unsure what to do for a second. Then she leant forward, picked up the girl's hand in her own, and smiled back. "Everything's going to be fine, Lizzie, you'll see. Everything's going to be just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dear Lizzie**_

_27th March 1971_

Sarah heard giggles originating from her kitchen and groaned. She had avoided entering the room since Liz had claimed it as her territory in the early hours of the morning.

"Eleven years is very important, you know," Liz had solemnly declared. "Everything must be perfect, mum." She added.

"_Mum!" _That word never ceased to amaze her. It had been 7 years since Sarah and Bobby took in little Elizabeth and raised her as their own daughter; 7 long years, in which Sarah had learnt that true happiness did not lie in clean surfaces and shining windows, but in the laughs, smiles and tears of those who make your life more precious each day. It had taken her a while to get used to having two kids around the house, and to deal with double the trouble, double the mess and double the excitement, but after the first bumpy weeks, Sarah never regretted her husband's decision for a second. Liz helped Sarah to become a better mother, and to get to know her own son better; to take time to play with the children and to take them out for walks rather than looking after the house and making sure everything was absolutely perfect.

Four-year old James had given one look at his little cousin when his parents brought her home from hospital, and asked, "Can my Lizzie stay here forever?" The two children adored each other, and as the years passed learned to confide in each other and love each other as all brothers and sisters should. While Liz thought James to be "the most handsome little boy in the whole wide world, and the nicest too!" James looked out for the girl he had grown to think of as his sister and was always the first to defend her.

This 27th of March happened to be James' 11th birthday, and also his last birthday before going to Hogwarts in September. It was this reason that made Liz decide to bake her brother a huge birthday cake in the shape of a Snitch and so, aided and abetted by her Uncle Bobby, who went all the way to Diagon Alley to buy her a book about baking birthday cakes, she invaded her aunt's kitchen, determined not to leave until she was satisfied with her end result.

As Sarah had predicted, the kitchen was a mess. "Keep calm, Sarah. It can all be washed away," she said to herself. Her nine-year old menace was busy adding the final touches to her grand project. "Wow!" Sarah couldn't contain herself. "You've really outdone yourself sweetheart. James will love it." The two shared a warm smile and then Liz added ruefully, "He'll be away at school next year, and the next, and the next. We'll miss him Sarah won't we?"

"Don't fret, love. You'll just have to make do with me for a couple of years. Your time will come too, you know. And before you know it I'll be here and missing both of you." Sarah walked over to the girl and swept her blacks curls away from her forehead. "And then what on earth am I going to do without you both here?" she added, placing a kiss on her niece's forehead.

"Now, love, how about we clean this mess?"

*********************************************************************************************

_23rd December 1971_

Dear Lizzie,

Will you please check if mum really did send my Falmouth Falcons signed poster to me? I didn't receive anything, and you know how she is about Quidditch lately.

How are you? Enjoying the snow I bet! I'm going to miss you this Christmas; I guess I'll have to beat you at our custard competition next year again haha. Hogwarts is amazing right now; it's totally white with the most beautiful decorations, and the most amazing food I've ever had (don't tell Mum). It feels good to be here; you'll love it when it's your turn.

I've made some new friends since I got here. One is named Sirius, he's the best. He plays such good pranks all the time; makes me laugh. We usually end up in detention together too (don't tell Mum) but it's fun anyway; all the girls think he's so incredibly handsome, so I won't be introducing you to him anytime soon: imagine you falling in love with my best friend, or falling in love with anyone really (ha ha). My other friend is called Remus, and I know for sure you'll like him. He's quiet and studious, but he's a great guy to be around with.

How are you? Have I asked you already? Don't mind my teasing, you know I love you. I miss you, but I'll see you in summer little one. Have a wonderful Christmas, and don't eat too much turkey or you'll get sick (ha ha).

Love,

James

PS Hope you like your gift; it's a Puddlemere United poster for your room, though they suck as a team (ha ha) 

_24th December 1971_

Dearest James,

Many thanks for your previous owl. I too would like to extend my warmest greetings to you and wish you a Merry Christmas. I inquired about your aforementioned poster and discovered that it is, in fact, on its way with the rest of your Christmas gifts.

Git! Is ha ha your new it phrase? And just for the record, I would NEVER fall in love with any friend of yours; I have more class than that. And I happen to have a boyfriend right here (not telling). Sounds like this Sirius fellow is a pompous git, so I'd be more than happy never to lay eyes on him. And as for this Remus guy, if you think I'll like him, then I know I will.

Dream on if you think you can ever beat me at the custard competition! NEVER!

I am well by the way. Uncle Bobby says I might have to go away for a little bit next year, but I'll be back in time for Hogwarts the year after. I can't wait; it sounds so exciting: the more I hear about it the more I want to go.

Missing you too git, I have no-one to pick on here anymore. And as for the food being better than Sarah's....I'M TELLING MUUUM!! ha ha.

Merry Christmas little brother, enjoy your gift, and see you in summer.

Puddlemere United forever!

xxx

Liz


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Lizzie**

September 1973

James woke up that first of September with the same twinge of excitement that always accompanied his first days back at school. Though he wouldn't readily admit it, for fear that he might sound nerdy, he actually looked forward to school and couldn't wait to board the train and know he wouldn't be back home till June.

Not that he hated his life at home, because he didn't. He adored his parents, and loved them and respected them and always considered himself to be loved and cared for. At school however, he felt he was able to express himself and truly be himself, and together with his inseparable band of brothers, he strutted with an air of confidence and self-ease which he never quite seemed to express at home. At thirteen, he felt as though he would live forever, and he was still too young to possibly imagine a life without the comfort and security of a home and a family.

Eleven year old Liz was more of a dreamer, but she was more of a realist too, and on that first of September she walked into the Potter kitchen fully aware that her life would change drastically till the next time she set foot in that same room. Though not blatantly obvious, she saw through her Aunt Sarah's bright smile and spotted pain at the upcoming separation from the girl she loved as her own. Though she couldn't spot any visible sign of tears stretched on her aunt's handsome face, she was sure that at some point during the night her cheeks had been dampened at the thought of a year filled with no childish squeals and no hurried footsteps around the house.

Sarah looked at Liz and, much like the first time she had gazed at the girl nine years before, found a pair of large green eyes awaiting her own. "She's grown into a young lady now," Sarah thought contentedly. "She's poised, polite and she's happy. I couldn't wish for anything else." Holding out her hand to the girl, Sarah put her arm around Liz's waist and hugged her tight. "I'll miss you my dear girl. I think I'm finally starting to grow old."

James snorted into his scrambled eggs. "You're not old, mum!" he said, like the mere thought of the phrase offended him. "You're not old, dear." Robert joined in, grinning behind his copy of the Daily Prophet. "See, you're not old, aunty." Liz added, with a big smile on her face.

Bobby glanced across the room at his family and suddenly felt very proud. They had done well for themselves, Sarah and him, but then again, he knew they'd be just fine the moment he first laid eyes on his wife in Diagon Alley all those years ago. James had grown into a tall, handsome teenager, with big brown eyes and unruly hair, much like his own. He had excellent grades at school, and played as seeker with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Yes, Bobby was very proud.

And as for Liz, after all those years he was sending her away to Hogwarts, satisfied that he had done his brother honour; he was certain that John, wherever he was, was looking down at his little girl and beaming with joy at the woman she had become. She was still a girl in many ways, and still very young, but the reality of her situation had made her wise beyond her years.

*********************************************************************************************

Sarah caught Bobby's hand lightly and they stopped to look at their children. Liz, her face full of excitement, was looking up at James, who put his hand around her protectively as though wanting to shield her from harm. Together the children looked up and, with a glance back at their parents and a big smile each, passed through the barrier between platform 9 and 10 straight into platform 9 ¾.

Sarah looked at her husband with tears in her eyes, and as they hurried forward to follow their children to the platform, she too felt very proud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Lizzie**

"James?"

"What is it?" The boy turned to look at his cousin with expectant eyes. He found her looking decidedly white and clearly worried.

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" she asked in barely a whisper.

James smiled. "You won't be. I know it!"

And with that, both of them turned to the window to wave their parents off one last time. The engine of the Hogwarts Express roared to life, and within minutes, the train started moving steadily, trailed by its shadow of smoke.

"Bye, Sarah!" Liz leaned out of their open window. "I'll write soon, I promise."

"Bye dad!" James chipped in. "I'll win every Quidditch game possible this year, you have my word."

As the train rode on, James and Liz stood side by side, staring at the ever distancing station, and at the outline of the two stationary figures that were seeing them off. When they were no longer distinguishable in the distance, James closed their compartment window, turned to his younger cousin and said, "I'm off to find my friends. Are you coming?"

Truth be told, Liz hated trains, and the very idea of a whole journey on her own did not appeal to her. She nodded quickly, and hastened to follow James as he peered inside the different compartments. "Now don't go all silent and shy with them, Lizzie!" he said. "I've told them all about you, and they've been looking forward to meeting you. They're certainly not expecting a little angel."

James smiled as he received a mock punch from Liz, secretly glad that she didn't appear so white anymore.

"There you are!" a hoarse voice called out. Both Potters turned to look at a tall, thin boy with brown hair and distinguished features, who also looked as though he could do with a good night's sleep and couple of square meals.

James ran up to him and hugged him like a brother. Turning to Liz he added, "I'd like you to meet Remus Lupin, wizard extraordinare. He's the one I told you about; he's a bookworm like you."

"I'm a prefect too now." Remus added with a smile. James groaned. "Lupin, no! You shame us."

Remus looked at the pretty girl standing in front of him and smiled at her. "You must be Elizabeth. I have to say we've heard a lot about you." He leaned forward silently and added with a whisper, "All good I assure you." Liz laughed.

"Flirting are we, Lupin?" a very confident voice called out from behind them. Turning round, Liz locked gazes with a set of deep black eyes, so alive and brimming with laughter and folly that they took the girl completely by surprise. From James' description, she realised that she was staring at Sirius Black, class playboy and family truant. For once, gossip has been right. Liz could easily see why all the girls in school were in love with him, with his boyish eyes and hair falling just on the right way over his forehead. And that smile, too!

Realising that she was still staring at him, Liz broke their eye contact and felt herself start to blush. She turned instead to the boy standing next to Sirius; he was short and rather stout, with unkempt reddish hair and a sleepy expression on his face. He was looking at Sirius as though he adored him, which was almost disturbing really.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend, James?" Sirius voice broke through her thoughts.

"As arrogant as I expected!" Liz thought to herself.

"But of course, my friend." James spoke. He turned to his cousin with a grin and said "Ms Potter, meet Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew." Peter looked at her with a big smile and with flushed cheeks; Sirius, on the other hand, looked rather surprised.

"She's your little cousin?!" he exclaimed. "I…" and he faltered. Turning to Liz, he added, "It's just… you look older than 11 years old! And anyway, from what he described I expected you to be this total tomboy."

"Thanks a lot, eh!" Liz exclaimed, turning towards the older Potter, who was now sporting a sheepish, rather apologetic grin.

"Ah, don't worry, he was only trying to look out for you." Sirius said, clearly wanting to defend his friend. "We've been trained and instructed for the last two years; so we're all here to look out for you too, whatever it is you may need." he added with a wink.

"Ah, so it's going to be an interesting year then." Liz added with a smirk.

***********************************************************************

Liz actually enjoyed her train ride. She spent most of the time with James and his friends, listening to their exchange of summer adventures, and adding her own comments to James' account. The boys found her company quite refreshing; they didn't usually hang around with girls much, and apart from Sirius' weekly conquest or two, they typically spent all their free time plotting pranks and discovering hidden passages and rooms within the school.

Within an hour of their company, Peter was completely besotted, blushing completely every time she looked at him or addressed him, and starting at her in the times when she was not. Remus realised from the start that he had found a friend in the girl sitting next to him with a twinkle in her eye, and he felt she was a natural addition to their merry little group. Sirius heard her recall a particularly funny incident in her summer involving James, a dungbomb and a gnome and he too taken in completely. She wasn't at all what he had been expecting, but the fact that she was so pretty certainly didn't detract from the attraction he felt. Not that he would ever admit he was attracted to her! No; he was too much of a free-spirit.

Halfway through the train ride, Liz jumped off her seats, wiped off the crumbs of Cauldron cakes that had fallen to her lap, and walked towards the door.

"I'm off to explore." she said, turning to face the four boys in the compartment. "Time to make friends with someone my own age now." she added with a grin, and in a flash she was gone.

"Bye." Peter called out behind her, and waved at her retreating figure. The other three turned to look at him with amused expressions on their faces.

"Peter's in loooveee." Remus chanted.

"Sorry, man, she's too young for you." James said.

"Yeah, Pete. Forget about her." Sirius added.

Peter just blushed and continued to stare at the door, hoping she would return soon.

***********************************************************************

Liz made her way to the girls' bathroom and found two girls waiting in a line. The taller of the two was tapping her feet impatiently, her long red hair swinging with every tap. She was simultaneously speaking to the younger girl, who was clearly a first year, and explaining to her the difference between the different Hogwarts houses. Liz propped up her ears to hear the conversation.

"I'm in Gryffindor, myself. I reckon it's one of the best houses. But of course, your house is always the best to you. Hufflepuff's not too bad either I guess, but if you're really brainy you'll end up in Ravenclaw, and if you're really mean you'll end up in Slytherin."

The tall girl suddenly and saw Liz standing there. She smiled and said, "You look as lost as a first-year. Don't worry; Alice here is new too. I was just telling her about the school. I'm in third myself. Lily Evans… pleased to meet you." she moved forward extending a hand.

Liz shook it and smiled saying, "I'm Elizabeth, well Liz really. Liz Potter."

"Potter?!" Lily said, frowning slightly. "You're not related to that conceited specimen of a human being are you?"

"Hmm, if by that you mean James then yes, he's my cousin. Do you know him?" Liz looked surprise; James had never mentioned Lily before.

"Know him?! He's been pestering me to go out with him for almost two years. It's really frustrating."

"Has he really?" Liz said, completely surprised. "I never knew, he's never mentioned you before."

"He hasn't?" Lily sounded slightly disappointed. Shaking her head slightly she added, "All for the best then. Maybe he'll leave me alone now. What on _earth_ is taking this girl so long?" she complained, banging loudly on the bathroom door. She tried the lock and discovered the door was open; she had been so busy chatting that she hadn't realised the loo had been vacant all along.

Liz was left alone with the other girl, who had very bright brown eyes and short blondish hair. She got the impression that the girl was rather shy, and decided to take her under her wing. "You're Alice, right?" she said, and the girl nodded.

"Alice Whetherby." she added.

"Well then, Alice Whetherby, shall we go find our trunks and change into our school robes. I think we're almost there."

************************************************************************

Liz looked above and could see all the finer details of the sky through the enchanted roof of the Great Hall. Back in London, Liz would lie on her back in the garden for hours looking at the clouds, and trying to think of funny shapes they resembled, so the sight of the sky suddenly made her feel very much at home.

"First years to the front please. No pushing." Professor McGonagall called. Liz had already decided that she liked the tall, thin woman who would be teaching her Transfiguration, with her deep accent and quite sense of authority. "I will now call each of you by name, one by one, and you are to come here and put on this Sorting Hat. When you are sorted, you will kindly find your way quietly to your respective house tables. Is this understood? Now then, some room towards the front please and no pushing."

Liz turned round to face the four long tables which occupied the better part of the large hall. She spotted James at the Gyriffindor table and he gave her a thumbs sign. Peter who was sitting in front of him caught her eye and suddenly found he could not look at her anymore. Remus gave her a genuine smile and Sirius, not to be outdone called out, "You can do it, Potter!"

"Mr Black would you like a detention so early on in the year?" Professor McGonagall snapped. "Then I suggest you remain silent for the time being." And with that she started calling out the names on her list.

Liz felt a pit in her stomach grow as she saw the number of students diminish as one by one the first years went up to be sorted. The different house tables erupted into cheers every time a new student was sorted into their house, and with every cheer, Liz felt the sense of panic inside her increase. It would soon be her turn now…Maleny..Nerbith…Odeon…Parkinson

"Elizabeth Potter."

Liz's feet walked automatically to the stool, and waited for the Sorting Hat to be placed on her head.

"Well, what do we have here. Another Potter. Where shall we put you? Will you be the one to break the tradition?" the Sorting Hat asked.

"No, I won't" Liz muttered, "I'm just like the rest of them. I want to be with the rest of them."

"Very well then. What are we still doing here…you've got the pride, the courage, the strength. GRYFFINDOR."

Liz heaved a sigh of relief as the Gryffindor cheer erupted into cheers. Liz could she James beaming with pride as she walked up to him and sat down in the vacant seat next to him.

"Welcome to the team, Potter." he said.

"Thank you, Potter." she replied. "It's good to be here."

She turned round to watch the remainder of the sorting, and saw Alice sitting down on the stool. "I hope she's in Gryffindor." she told James. "That's my very first friend over there." And sure enough, within minutes Alice was skipping happily towards Liz. Lily Evans, who was sitting a couple of seats away from them walked up, put an arm around both their shoulders and said, "Welcome to the best house in Hogwarts, girls." And with a toss of her hair in James' direction she walked back to her seat.

James started at her open-mouthed. He then turned to Liz and exclaimed, "You know Evans?"

Liz smirked. "I certainly do, my boy. It seems as though you have a lot of explaining to do mister."


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Lizzie**

_Our dearest Lizzie,_

_We've just received an ecstatic owl from James telling us all about your sorting. We are both so proud of you, my girl. We've all been in Gryffindor, as have the generations before us, and both your dear parents were in Gryffindor too, so I can't deny how glad we are. Hogwarts is truly a magical place, not only for the lessons you will learn and the subjects you will seek to master, but for the life experiences you will go through that will make you the person you are: the true Elizabeth Potter will find herself in these years, and we look forward to nothing more than watching you grow happy and content, knowing that you are finding yourself at every step of the way._

_I won't bore you for much longer, for I must soon be off the Ministry. These are dark times we are living in Liz, and I want you to be always on your guard, and to look out for yourself and James at all costs. I promise to look after your Aunt Sarah and keep her busy until you return. She misses you both very much, but she is glad to know you've both settled in. She sends you all her love._

_Write to us when you feel lost and in need of advice. I have never told you this to your face, but to me you have always been a true daughter, and it has given me great happiness to watch you grow in these years, happy and safe as all girls should be._

_Be proud of who you have become. I confess that on this day, we would have both been exceedingly proud of you even if you had been sorted in Slytherin._

_With love and looking forward to your owl,_

_Uncle Bobby_

*********************************************************************************************

Liz looked up from the parchment with slightly misty eyes. She had finished her lunch early and had walked to the gardens to re-read her morning post. Whilst she was reading her uncle's words, she thought to herself how lucky she had been, for though she had lost her parents she had never considered herself to be unfortunate or unloved, but rather had grown with a family she adored.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a gentle voice said.

Liz turned to Remus' smiling face. "I was just doing some reading...and some thinking too." she added. "I was really thinking how lucky I am to be the person that I am."

Remus chuckled. "And then you call Sirius conceited!" he teased her.

"Oh no! That's not what I meant at all." she hastened to explain. "It's just that orphan children aren't always lucky enough to grow up with families that really love them. And I was thinking how lucky I am that my uncle and aunt took me in."

"I was only teasing." Remus said. "But you're right. You're very lucky. I'm lucky too you know; my parents never stopped loving me and caring for me, though I'm sick a lot sometimes." Frowning slightly and realising he had said too much, the tall boy stood stretched out his hand to Liz, and helped pull her to her feet. "I'm going to be late for Transfiguration. Do you want to walk with me?"

Liz followed Remus through the school's corridors, glancing occasionally at the boy walking next to her with some concern. She had realised from the start that Remus was not strictly a healthy boy, and he often looked very tired, like someone who was heavily overworked and couldn't get enough sleep. James had brushed her off when she had mentioned this to him, blaming Remus' love for books as the reason why he didn't sleep so much. But now, after hearing Remus' words, it seemed as though there really was something wrong with him, and she desperately wanted to let him know that whatever that thing was, it wouldn't change anything between them.

Though she had only been at Hogwarts for little over a week, Liz turned to Remus Lupin as a friend and confidante. Of James' friends, he was the one who included her most in their conversations, and he was always ready with a smile to help her when she got lost. She felt as though she had found a new brother, who could make her laugh when she needed to, and who could listen to her when she needed someone to talk to. Some of their less discreet companions had started a rumour of a budding romance between them, but Remus was quick to laugh it off; never having had any siblings, he too looked at the girl as his sister.

James and Sirius had pretty much stuck together during their first week back, and it was known knowledge that they were up to something. Remus had declined to join in the fun so early on in the year since he become a prefect, and Peter was already far behind in his work and spent most of his evenings trying to catch up on his workload, staring at Liz frequently whilst doing so.

Liz was enjoying her lectures. Professor McGonagall was still her favourite teacher, and pretty soon Transfiguration was speeding up the list of her favourite subjects. She relatively enjoyed Charms and Herbology, though she was nowhere as near as good as Alice was in them. Liz also paid particular attention to her Defence against the Dark Arts class; after reading her uncle's warnings about the dark times ahead, she had decided to work hard to be able to defend herself and her loved ones properly when the need arose. The class was taught by Professor Athlan, who had all the girls in a frenzy with his long blonde hair and deep-set blue eyes.

It was in Potions, however, that Liz found her calling. From the very start, she started adding her personal touches to the potions her class was producing, and she often raised her hand during lectures to discuss alternative methods to the instructions dictated by their potions book. Professor Slughorn was delighted. He rarely had students who showed such a natural talent for potion-making from their first year. Alice and the rest of the class looked up to Liz during their potions class, for she was always the one to come up with some bright new idea to make their work easier and more efficient to conclude. There was no resentment amongst the students, for Liz was always more than happy to share her views and help the others in their potions when Professor Slughorn's back was turned.

"Ugh, you're Slughorn's new pet!" James muttered to her once in the common room, after having heard some talk about her in the corridors. "He's the Slytherin Head of House, Lizzie dear. You don't want to go around making friends with him."

"You're just jealous." Lily Evans retorted. She had appeared out of no-where, and suddenly turned to Liz saying, "Professor Slughorn is a great teacher, even if he happens to be a Slytherin." And without another word she retreated back to her chair by the fireplace.

"Nutters, that girl is." Sirius said. "I really can't understand why you're in love with her." he told James.

"I don't think anyone expects you to know what love is Sirius." Liz said, smiling sweetly. "It would require dealing with the same person more than once and getting to know her to understand what love is, but that's too much to ask from the great Mr Black now is isn't it?" she teased. His three friends laughed.

Sirius was taken aback. He didn't like the sight of those green eyes mocking him. They were really rather remarkable eyes: vividly green most times, they sometimes appeared to be blue when she was wearing particular shades, and other times they appeared to be a glorious shade of grey. "I could stare at those eyes for hours." Sirius found himself thinking, before shaking his head suddenly, frowning slightly, and resuming his previous conversation with James.

*********************************************************************************************

Liz's potion-making skills were not the only reason which made her one of the most discussed first years in school in those first months of the academic year. Like Sirius, many guys had been struck by Liz's genuine good looks, and James soon found himself having to step in as bodyguard whenever it was possible. Not that Liz minded the attention she was receiving, but then again you know how older brothers are!

"Marcus Boyle has to learn to keep his eyes to himself. Honestly, what's he oogling at." James muttered.

"She is rather pretty." Peter sighed.

"Not you too!" Remus added. "Why don't we all just give her a break."

Sirius said nothing, but as he saw Liz handing her books to the Ravenclaw prefect he suddenly wanted to walk over and punch Boyle straight in the nose.

*********************************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Lizzie**

The first few months passed like a flash, and before Liz knew it, December was fast approaching.

"Where are you spending the holidays?" Alice asked, with a glum look on her face.

"James was thinking maybe we should go home and surprise Sarah and Uncle Bobby." Liz replied. "But I'm not too keen on the idea. I think I'll get homesick if I go back now."

"I know what you mean." Alice said. "I was almost relieved when mum asked me to stay here for the holidays. It gets to you Hogwarts, eh. Life here is great."

Liz looked at her friend with a genuine smile. She had been right in thinking Alice to be a shy girl the first time she had spotted her on the Hogwarts Express. The girls were very different from one another: Liz was hard-working, pretty, a bit outspoken at times but very funny and trouble-bent; Alice was a quiet and calm girl, who preferred to listen rather than to speak; nothing seemed to alarm her and she was exceedingly positive in all matters. The two girls had taken to each other from the start and has soon become fast friends, with Liz dragging Alice around with her everywhere, and including her in the fun that James and the rest of the boys organised.

"Oh dear!"

"What is it Alice?" Liz was alarmed.

"He's here!" Alice replied, blushing like mad.

Liz had realised that her friend had fallen for someone, though Alice was careful never to voice her feelings for fear that her friend would laugh at her. They had however, of late, been taking never-ending detours to get to the Gryffindor common room, and has switched their usual lunch seats next to Remus for seats closer to the end of the table.

_He_ was Frank Longbottom, a fourth year Gryffindor known for his clumsiness and his good nature. Liz liked him, though she barely knew him.

"Of course he's here. It's his common room too!" Liz replied. "Go talk to him."

"Speak to him?!" Alice was mortified. "And what would I say?"

"Oh, Alice!"

*********************************************************************************************

Though she felt horrible for even thinking about it, Liz felt like crying. She had done her good deed for the day, and had created a diversion in the common room which left Frank Longbottom soaked in ink from head to toe and Alice frantically trying to aid him. Watching the two of them together, she realised that a guy like Frank was exactly what Alice needed to spice up her life, and she felt glad that, at least, her friend knew what to look out for.

But the thought of Alice moving on with Frank into the sunset, leaving Liz on her own really made her want to cry. And when she thought about how selfish that was, she wanted to cry even more.

Sirius passed in front of the library and saw Liz sitting at a table close to the door, apparently drawing circles with her quill over and over again on a piece of parchment. She looked decidedly sad, and her head was lowered down as though she didn't want to see anyone around her.

He walked in and sat in the chair opposite her. Liz looked up and stared at him.

"You're probably wondering what I am doing in this library." Sirius whispered.

"The thought did cross my mind." Liz said, still looking dejected.

"I wonder what's up." Sirius thought to himself. To Liz he added, "I'm here looking for something that's lost. I think you can find it."

"I can?"

"You most certainly can." Sirius nodded, a grave expression on his face. To anyone looking at them, this conversation would have appeared extremely funny.

"What exactly am I looking for? Is it big or small?" Liz asked.

"Well, it's usually quite big, sometimes quite small and now practically non-existent." Sirius answered without a second thought.

"Big...quite small...non..." she muttered to herself. "Is this something anatomical?" she asked quizzically with a frown.

"Oh mon dieu! Would I ever tempt little Potter with anything of the sort?" Liz's frown deepened. "Ok, maybe I would, but I'm not right now, seriously. The thing we're both looking for has 5 letters and it starts with an s."

"An s?"

"You know...q,r,s,t"

"I know what an s is, thank you." she snapped

Sirius just grinned.

Determined to get to the bottom of the word, Liz asked, "Is there an e in it too?"

"Why as a matter of fact there is, it's the last letter."

"Last letter...hmm" she continued to mutter to herself.

"That's the last hint I'm giving you. The rest is up to you. We all have one, and yours is usually one of the brightest."

"An s...5 letters...e" the muttering continued.

"Yours lights up your eyes in a splendid way." he added softly.

"Wait..an s....do you mean a smile?" she said finally, with a large one gracing her face.

"Took you long enough. I was going to die waiting." Sirius replied.

They both stood staring at each other foolishly, grinning at one another across the library table.

"Thank you." she said after an eternity. "That was rather thoughtful."

"You have such a beautiful smile." Sirius said back. "If I were you, I would smile all the time."

They continued to stare at each other some more, then Sirius got up abruptly, pushed back his chair and said, "Well, I'm off." And he vanished.

Liz looked at his retreating figure for a while, wondering if she had said something wrong and thinking to herself that she had probably seen a side of Sirius Black that few people had witnessed before.

He walked himself to the common room, silently cursing himself. "What on earth was I thinking?" he kept telling himself. "I would smile all the time if I were you." he whined to himself. "Could I honestly be a bigger loser?"

**A/N: I know, I know: it's cheesy. But the inspiration came this afternoon. I've just finished a few of the central chapters to come (but you must obviously wait...ha ha) and now I'm working my way to them. So tell me what you think please? **

**Thanks a million to those who reviewed, and looking forward to reading more reviews as we progress:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Lizzie**

They ultimately decided to spend their Christmas holidays at Hogwarts. After some begging from Alice on one side and from Sirius on the other, Liz and James unanimously decided to comply.

"I'm so happy you're here." Alice was practically singing with joy as she skipped down the corridor with Liz.

It was Saturday morning, and lessons had officially ended the day before, so school was practically deserted. There were about 20 Gryffindor students left in school during the holidays, and around 100 students in total, so the girls revelled in their newfound ability to pass through corridors without rush and commotion, and had decided to spend part of their holidays exploring the school.

James had been delighted to report that Lily Evans was also staying on for the holidays. "She usually always goes home for Christmas." James said enthusiastically. "But she's probably heard that I'm staying here and decided to stay too. She really does have a thing for me."

Liz wasn't so sure, but she just shook her head slightly and said nothing.

The two girls linked arms as they walked slowly in the direction of the Great Hall.

"It's still early for lunch." Liz noted. "Shall we walk to the lake?"

"We'll freeze to death out there." Alice said. "How about a game of Gobstones instead?"

And so the two girls walked back to the common room to find it completely empty except for James, Sirius and Remus huddled by the fire. Peter had been forced to go home after receiving a Howler from his very insistent grandmother.

"Remus looks sick." Liz thought worriedly, looking at her friend. Remus was sitting back, and though he appeared to be listening to his friends' conversation, his head was tilted upwards and he momentarily closed his eyes. Remus was never the healthiest looking of people, but today he looked whiter than usual, and his eyes were sunken into deep bags usually the result of many sleepless nights.

Liz walked up to the boys and sat down cross-legged next to them. Sirius and James were busy discussing their newest project: an interactive map of Hogwarts that would be able to show the user all the secret passageways into and out of the school.

"Is everything all right, Remus?" Liz asked softly, clearly concerned. Sirius and James were still busy discussing.

Remus turned his weary eyes to her and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a bit under the weather that's all. I think I'm..." he faltered. "I'm coming up with something I guess. Don't worry about me."

It wasn't the first time that Liz had the impression Remus wanted to tell her something more but stopped himself. Realising she wouldn't get any further information from him at the moment, and not wanting to press further, she turned around in search of Alice. The sight that met her eyes made her smile.

Alice was sitting at a table next to Frank, and both were poring over some book. She seemed to be explaining something to him, and her hand touched his briefly as she bent over to point at the page. Frank's brow was furrowed, as though he was concentrating hard, yet Liz couldn't help but notice a small smile grace the corner of his lips every time her hand brushed with his.

Liz was glad. Alice was truly and deeply in love with him, and he genuinely seemed to care for her back. All of Liz's original jealousy had subsided after the incident with Sirius in the library, and she had honestly advised her friend with the little experience of her young years.

She turned her attention back to her friends and saw that Sirius was looking at her. He gave her a small smile before focusing his attention on James once more. She couldn't understand what was going on there. Since the day in the library, Sirius had been more present than ever before in her life, appearing out of nowhere between lectures and throughout the school, and vanishing within minutes. They hadn't exchanged much conversation, but he had been very kind and very sweet and Liz couldn't help but sense a change in their relationship.

Not that they actually _had_ a relationship. Sirius had been careful to appear around the school with different girls. One particular incident with Geraldine Powren, a Hufflepuff fourth year, still made Liz cringe every time she thought about it. It had been _disturbing_, to say the least.

She was reluctant to admit that she was falling for him, and was sensible enough to perceive that there could never be any future between them. So she adopted a cheerful front where Sirius was involved, and appeared to be helpful and friendly, but she never let him in to see the true her, and she knew just where to peter out her relations with him, without seeming unkind.

Sirius, in the meantime, was facing demons of his own. He saw Liz looking at Frank Longbottom and wondered if she had fallen in love with him; it wasn't the first time he caught her staring at him. After his self-proclaimed 'disastrous' moment in the library with her, Sirius had done his best to avoid her, but found he was unable to. Something about those intense green eyes enticed him, and he found himself constantly stopping to pass silly comments and random conversation before moving on as quickly as he could bear it. He couldn't understand himself, and he blamed his bizarre behaviour on the fact that she was James' little cousin, and that he had an innate want to look out for her. He was careful not to appear overly attached to the girl, and he devoted a fair share of his time to wooing different girls around the school; he never found one who truly interested him, and to him they were merely temporary challenges to keep his mind off other, more dangerous things.

*********************************************************************************************

Christmas passed like a flash, and Liz devoted the days following the feast to her beloved Potions. Free from the usual throng of students, Liz scattered to and fro in the dungeons, brewing potions far above her age's level. Professor Slughorn found her bent over a steaming cauldron one day and asked her gently to go out and get herself some fresh air.

"Oh I couldn't, sir." she had exclaimed most indignantly. "I'm at the final stage of the Elixir of Good Humour, and if I leave now it'll all be ruined."

Professor Slughorn had sighed, secretly pleased, and had scampered behind her monitoring her work, praising her frequently as she progressed.

She was brewing more Potions on the 31st of December, when Alice rushed into the dungeons, panting. "Come, quick!" she said, still gasping for air. She pulled her by the hand and ran. Alice kept on running out of school and into the gardens, straight within view of the Whomping Willow.

"Listen." Alice said, sounding fearful.

It sounded like someone hurting himself. There were screams and yells and shrieks, which sounded both human and animal-like at once. They appeared to be at a safe distance, but they still brought goosebumps up the two girls' arms.

"What is it?" Liz asked.

"I don't know," her friend replied, "but it sounds awful doesn't it? Maybe the school really is haunted."

Liz brooded over the horrible sound on the way back to school. It was quite dark now, and soon the end of year celebration feast would be starting in the hall, but Liz was in no mood to celebrate. An owl suddenly appeared behind her bearing a small rolled-up parchment with her name neatly printed on it. It read:

_Dear Liz,_

_I'm sorry for bailing out on you at the end of the year, but I was taken ill again and I won't be able to join you for the celebrations. I really haven't been feeling too good lately, and I know you've realised and you've been wondering about it. You've been a good friend to me and I feel like I owe you the truth, but I cannot bring myself to say it out in words and I don't think I ever will. Please forgive me if I seem untrusting; it is not the case, and I consider you to be one of the best friends I have ever made here at school. I know you will not press me for information I am not willing to give, as you already have many times this year, and I thank you sincerely. I promise you that when I feel that I am strong enough, I will tell you all the truth._

_In the meantime, please enjoy the end of year celebrations on my behalf, and I wish you the best of years in the one that is about to begin._

_Remus_

Feeling quite dejected and lost, Liz walked to the common room and sat down on sofa. It was completely deserted. With less than hour left to go to the start of the New Year, Liz brought out a piece of parchment and a quill, and started to write. At first only random words came to her head, but soon enough she found herself writing a list of things she was grateful for, things she would be taking with her to the New Year to continue to work on.

1. I am at Hogwarts...finally.

2. I am a Gryffindor.

3. I realised how much I had really missed James these last years.

4. My family loves me.

5. I made new friends, Alice and Remus especially.

6. I love potions.

7. People at school don't hate me.

"What are you doing up here?" Sirius called out, and saw tears welling in her eyes. "You're not seriously intending to start the New Year up here all alone." His face frowned dramatically, but she could tell it was all an act to amuse her. "Liz...._seriously_!?!" and he winked.

Liz couldn't help but laugh. "Come on or you'll miss the fun." he added, grabbing her gently by the wrist and pulling her to her feet. "You don't want to miss the party." he said, looking down at her face. Still holding her hand, they walked together to the Great Hall.

Liz added a mental note to herself, "_8. Sirius always shows up to make me laugh when I'm about to cry."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Lizzie**

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and before she knew it, Liz was packing up her bags ready to return home for the summer.

Half-way through her packing, she sat down on her bed, and looked around her dormitory with a certain sense of nostalgia.

Alice, who walked in just then, said, "We'll be back here before you know it. Summer will fly."

Liz smiled. "I know it will. But I'll miss this place so much."

**********************************************************************************

The first few weeks of summer were pretty uneventful, with Uncle Bobby taking a couple of days off work, and joining them at Cornwall for their holidays. Liz was glad to be back in the home where she had been raised, and she spent considerable time chatting to Sarah and telling her all about the school and her adventures there.

Sarah noted that Sirius was mentioned, fleetingly, several times in Liz's narrations, and she smiled knowingly to herself, though she did not mention anything to the girl. In the meantime, Liz realised that her aunt had aged slightly since she had left, with wrinkles starting to frame her face and a worried look in her brow. Uncle Bobby too seemed exhausted, and he was working overtime at the Ministry more often than not.

One evening, he called James and Liz to living room and, hands entwined with Sarah's, he sat them down to talk to them both.

"I've been telling you for months now that we're living in dark times." he started, continually pausing to weigh his words carefully. "I don't want to alarm you, or frighten you, you're both still so young. But I feel I would be doing you both a disservice if I don't tell you exactly what's going on, and why I'm working so much lately." He paused again, and Sarah nodded to him, encouraging him.

"For years now, we've been getting reports of a certain wizard, who has been travelling far and wide recruiting followers. They say he's the darkest wizard the world has ever seen, and his mission is to reach immortality, and to cut out all the weaknesses of our magical population." He looked at Liz's face and saw her frowning, clearly not understanding.

"He believes that only pure-bloods are worthy of being members of the magical community," he pressed on, "and he's been sending his followers to massacre Muggles and Muggle-borns in many different places." He paused again, then added. "He been acting quite secretly for the time being, and the Ministry doesn't want the public to be alerted; the Minister fears a state of panic will arise. But _we_ believe," he continued, putting great emphasis on the we, "that he will soon burst out in the open, and that the killings will become more frequent, more public and more gruesome."

James and Liz sat quietly next to each for a few minutes, before the boy asked, "Who's we?"

Bobby smiled lightly. "There are a group of wizards, Ministry workers, Aurors, Untouchables...many different types of wizards, who believe that the Ministry is not handling the situation well and who are working secretly to try and monitor You Know Who's actions."

"You Know Who?" Liz asked.

"There are many who fear his name, and refer to him as You Know Who." Bobby said.

"We're not afraid," Sarah added, "and we don't want you to be afraid either." she declared.

"His name," Bobby continued, "is Lord Voldemort."

Hours later, James and Liz were sitting on James' bed, discussing the news they had received.

"Sounds like we'll soon be in the middle of a war, Lizzie." James said lightly. "Are you scared?"

Liz had to think about that for a minute. After a while she replied, "Yes, I am scared. But I'm ready to fight too."

James laughed. "We're too young to fight. But eventually, when we're old enough, we'll stand up for what's right, won't we Liz?"

Liz nodded, and the two cousins were left to their own thoughts in silence.

**********************************************************************************

The summer holidays flew, and Liz soon found herself starting her second year at Hogwarts.

The second year was much like the first. Liz continued to excel at potions. Alice continued to love Frank Longbottom. James continued to flirt with Lily, and she continued to push him off. Sirius increased his number of conquests, but his attention for Liz also increased, and he frequently started to include her in the planning of different pranks. Remus continued to be sick rather often, though he looked happier than ever before. Peter continued to struggle with his studies, and blushed like made every time that Liz addressed him. The boys continued to cause mischief around the school, and earned record number of detentions in no time at all.

Quidditch played an important part of their lives that year. Both the Gryffindor beaters and the seeker had finished school the year before, and with three vacancies in the team, the competition fever was high, particularly amongst the Gryffindor boys. After 4 never-ending tryouts, witnessed by the majority of the Gryffindors including an energetic Professor McGonagall, James was chosen as the new seeker, and Sirius, together with Paul Simmons was the new beater.

Rumours of You Know Who's travels and his Death Eaters' killings were slowly starting to infiltrate not only within the magical community but also inside Hogwarts, and a sense of fear and apprehension started to grow considerably.

Aside from that, Liz's second year at Hogwarts passed without a glitch, and before she knew it, she once again found herself packing up her bags to return home for the summer.

**********************************************************************************

The summer of 1975 was unique in many ways.

Sirius ran away from home a couple of weeks after school ended, and turned up at the Potter doorstep, vowing vehemently never to set foot in the House of Black again. Sarah tried to convince him to return to his parents but, after seeing that his resolve would not be shaken, she set up the spare bed in James' room for him and unofficially adopted him as her third child. James was thrilled, and the boys spent their summer holidays plotting and playing Quidditch, often joined by Liz and Alice who had come to visit. Both boys were surprised to realise how well they worked as a team with Liz when playing Quidditch, and their relationship grew even stronger than before. Remus and Peter also came over to stay for the last two weeks of the holidays, and Sarah was happy to have a house full of laughs and chatter again after such a long time.

It was with a twinge of sadness that Liz hugged her aunt and uncle before boarding the Hogwarts Express and departing for her third year at school On the train she was surprisingly quiet, and the others, though concerned, decided to leave her to her thoughts.

"You're being silly!" Liz told herself, after staring out of the compartment window for over an hour. "You'll be back home for the holidays, and they'll be all right." Of late, she had remembered her Uncle Bobby's words and realisation dawned upon her that if her aunt and uncle were part of the anti-Voldemort movement that was steadily, though secretly, growing, then they too were in as much danger as the Muggle-borns. The idea brought a chill down her spine, and made her feel uneasy all the way on the train.

Suddenly, she felt the train starting to slow down and looked up to see the outline of Hogwarts in the distance. She smiled lightly, heaved a sigh of relief, and for the first time in weeks, she felt the tension ease away from her shoulders.

"I'm home now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear Lizzie**

The beginning of the 1975-1976 scholastic year brought more Quidditch excitement to the Gryffindor enthusiasts. The news that Paul Simmons had moved with his parents to France and would not be returning brought a re-emergence of the competitive nature within the House. Professor McGonagall announced that the tryouts for the new beater would be held in the first weekend back, and urged all hopefuls to sign up as soon as possible.

The Saturday of the tryouts dawned sunny and bright, and the Gryffindor team walked down to the pitch in a group, followed by a number of students from other houses who had decided to watch. Sirius looked around the group of students waiting for their tryout and frowned. He couldn't see the green eyed vixen he loved so much amongst them, and he had been sure she would try out for the team and get the place.

"James!" he whispered urgently. "Liz isn't here!"

"What?!" James exclaimed. "Where is she? They're about to start."

"I'll go look for her." Sirius said.

"But you're the beater..." James shouted to Sirius' retreating back.

"Cover up for me." Sirius called. "I'll be back."

"You're mad!" James yelled after him, and walked back towards the pitch.

"If I were Liz Potter, where would I be?" Sirius said to himself. Identifying the dungeons, the common room and the library as possible locations, he climbed up to the closest one first, and found her sitting in the common room reading a thik copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_.

"Sirius, is everything alright?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Come...now..." he said, between pants.

"Come where?" she said, rising to her feet. "Aren't you supposed to be at the tryouts?"

"You _have to_ tryout, Lizzie!" he told her, grabbing her by the hand and shaking her. "You're brilliant. We need you!"

Liz laughed. "Me?!" she asked incredulous. "I'm more of the nerdy type than the sporty type, you know."

"Liz, I have just run away from my beloved team's tryouts to come look for you!" Sirius told her, looking straight into her eyes. "Please, you must come."

She was taken aback for a moment.

"Please!" he repeated, pulling insistently at her hand.

"O...OK." she said finally, and together they ran out of the common room and out of the school to where the tryouts were taking place.

"Black!" an infuriated Professor McGonagall yelled. "You are part of this team, and you vanish?!" she asked him, clearly incensed. "Come here and mount your broom at once."

Sirius apologised sheepishly and joined the remainder of the team in the air. He gave James a thumbs up sign.

"Am I still in time to sign up for the tryout?" Liz asked Professor McGonagall, still breathless from the running.

"Elizabeth?" The Professor looked surprised. "The beater position is rather dangerous, it's usually best to be occupied by a man." she said, pointing to her left. Sure enough, all the hopefuls who were trying out were male, and no girl seemed to be interested in flying around avoiding bludgers.

"Please?!" she asked again. "It's very important."

One hour and twenty tryouts later, the Gryffindor captain Fabian Genit announced, "Position filled by Elizabeth Potter. Thank you to all who tried out."

Liz ran to Sirius and hugged him tight.

"Thank you so much!" she said, giving him one of the smiles he loved so much.

Sirius suddenly felt rather dizzy and weak at the knees. "You're welcome." he said lightly.

**********************************************************************************

Following the tryouts, Liz and Sirius were inseparable. The fact that they were both beaters meant that they had to practice together to get used to each other's styles and methods of playing. Determined not to slack in her work because of the sport, and making sure that Sirius did the same in his O.W.L year, she set out rigorous study timetables for them, allocating the hours before dinner to Quidditch practice, and an hour after that to relaxtion. Sirius didn't complain. He was happy for once to have an excuse to spend time with her, without having to confront James about his relationship with her.

If there was one thing Sirius was afraid of, it was James. He wasn't afraid of James himself, but he was afraid of losing him, after having grown to love him like a brother. He was also reluctant to admit that he was falling in love with the girl, and though the number of his one-time conquests dimished, he was still caught occassionally making out with this girl or the other, as though to remind himself that he was not attached fully to anyone in particular.

Liz didn't mind; she had gotten used to Sirius' short-term girlfriends, and in the past two years she had made short romantic experiences of her own, which never really accounted to much and which usually ended shortly after they began. She was still considered to be one of the most beautiful girls in school, and after her amazing display in the Quidditch field during tryouts, the attraction for her seemed to increase substantially. Amos Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker, was one of these, and Sirius was clear to express his hatred for Diggory whenever anyone was ready to listen.

James and Remus often expressed amusement at the attention Liz was receiving, since they could both see that she was not too interested in it herself. Sirius, on the other hand, expressed concern for the matter and it wasn't long before Remus realised that he was developing a rather large case of jealousy. The boy was secretly pleased. He had often thought that Liz and Sirius fit together like a glove to a hand, and nothing would have given him more pleasure than to see his two great friends end up together.

**********************************************************************************

"I have an announcement to make." Professor Dumbledore said, rising to his feet during dinner. "After much deliberation, and with the unanimous consent of the staff, we have decided to hold a ball to mark the beginning of the Christmas festivities."

The Hall buzzed with delight.

"I am please to see you are receiving this well. The ball shall be open to all students and you may, of course, bring dates." he added with a twinkle in his blue eyes. "That is all. Please return to your dinner."

There hadn't been so much excitement in school in ages. In every class, every corridor, every common room, the topic _du jour_ was the ball.

"Oooo...what am I going to wear?" one girl whispered loudly to her friend during Charms whilst Professor Filtwick was monitoring their shrinking charms.

The race for a date began, and in no-time, Liz found herself torn. She started receiving a number of invites, which she all denied at first. She really wanted to go to the ball with Sirius, but though he seemed even more friendly to her than usual, he never actually asked her to go with him.

James asked Lily to the ball and received a scatting refusal in front of half of the school. Sirius laughed at him, whilst Remus tried to console him.

"I'm not going to miss my ball because of her!" James said angrily. "I'll find someone else to go with."

As the week progressed, and the ball drew continually closer, Liz decided to give up on Sirius and accept the next proposal she received. And so she did.

In the meantime, both James and Remus had acquired dates and had helped Peter to ask a girl from Ravenclaw out too. Sirius alone remained dateless, though the number of hopeful girls swarming around him did not decrease.

"You have to ask someone, Si." James told him two days before the ball.

"I'll just go with Liz." Sirius said casually. "There's no-one I really like right now anyway."

"Yes that's a good idea." James agreed. "Liz will like that."

Remus looked at them nervously.

"Oh look, there she is now." James exclaimed. "Go tell her."

Sirius hadn't wanted to ask her before an audience, but figuring out that this time was as good as any, he sauntered confidently to her and sat down beside her.

"So what do you say, Potter? You, me at the Yule Ball? What do you think?"

"About bloody time!" Liz thought to herself. She smiled sweetly Sirius and said, "Sorry dear, I'm taken."

It took Sirius a couple minutes to comprehend what she had just said.

"Ta..taken?!" he stuttered.

"5 letters, 2 syllables....taken." she repeated, exaggerating every letter.

"Why on earth would you be taken? I thought you didn't even want to go to the ball." he retorted, rather angrily.

"Well usually, the man asks and the woman accepts. That's usually how it works." she said, still smiling sweetly.

"And what about us, then?"

"What about us?"

Sirius got up, clearly furious.

"You know, if you wanted to go to the ball with me, you should have just asked me like everyone else did." she told him finally in a quiet voice, not wanting to cause a scene. She stood up quickly and walked straight to her dormitory.

"What was that all about?" James asked.

"Who is she going to the ball with?" Sirius snapped, at Remus more than at James. "You know, Remus, don't you?"

Remus nodded slowly. "She told me this morning; he only asked her last night."

"Who is it?" Sirius roared, still furious.

Remus looked down slightly. "It's Amos Diggory."

**A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is the first that I've actually written, so if I get many many reviews I'll upload it today. You don't want to miss this, believe me :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Later on in this chapter, please tune in to Enrique Iglesias's Addicted while reading for optimum enjoyment :D**

Sirius fumed silently for the next two days. He secretly couldn't understand why the mere thought of Lizzie, _his_ friend Lizzie, with Amos Diggory, filled him with an unprecedented rage, and made him want to break something, fast. His thoughts were filled with her continually: her devastatingly beautiful green eyes; her dark curls caressing her back; the small wrinkles around her face that appeared every time she burst into one of her dazzling smiles; and her long slender arms wrapped around Diggory in the process of bending forward to….

"This has to stop!" Sirius thought. "She's James' little sister. She's not that pretty. I do _not_ care." Somehow though, convincing himself of that small fact was harder than he thought.

"I can't understand what they're fighting about." James said. "Do you think he's in love with her?" he added, turning to his worn out friend.

Remus hesitated, caught between wanting to express his genuine thoughts, and the fear that James would take the whole situation badly.

"You _do_ think he's in love with her, don't you?" James insisted. "You're a bad liar, my friend; you can't hide much from me."

Remus smiled slightly at this, sighed, and nodded.

"So, do you think she's in love with him too?" James pressed on. "If she is then we must speak to Sirius now; he mustn't hurt her."

Remus' smile deepened as he saw James' brow furrow with worry.

"It's not funny!" James snapped, "That girl has been through enough already."

Remus was quick to explain himself. "I wasn't laughing, James. It's just touching though."

"What is?" James asked, running his hands through his already messy hair.

"You care for her so much, and she's not your sister technically. But you love her like a sister, don't you?" he added.

James was silent for a while. "She is my sister, always has been to me, you know." as he smiled back at Remus. "So what are going to do about Sirius now?"

************************************************************************

The day of the Yule Ball dawned cold yet bright. The sun shone brightly, lighting up Hogwarts with a glow. Inside the school, excitement abounded. Girls chatted excitedly as they buzzed through the corridors, many with their hair coiled up and wet, clearly the results of an Instant-Straightening Potion. Hogwarts was alight with laughs and merry moods, and nothing seemed to dampen the Christmas spirit that had settled inside the castle.

The sun soon started to set, and the Gryffindor common room began to empty slowly, as couples started making their way to the Great Hall. James, with Clara Lieras on his arm, followed by Remus accompanying Mary Smith walked away from their house, and into the hall, leaving a sulky Sirius to wait for his date by the stairs.

"She's not too bad," Sirius thought, as he saw Jane Ronson descend from the Ravenclaw common room in a frilly blue dress, a huge smile and shining eyes.

"Not bad at all," he added, as she linked her arm with his and leaned her head slightly on his shoulder. "Enough to show _her_ she's not the most important girl in this school after all." he added drily.

"Wow!" he thought, as he stepped into the Great Hall.

What seemed like a million candles floated gently beneath the hall's invisible roof, creating a magical hue to the fascinating skyline that was visible above. Professor Filtwick had clearly charmed the many Christmas trees around, making them snow gently throughout the evening, and the hall was covered in wonderful wreaths in shades of gold and silver, adding a regal touch to the event. The house tables had been stowed away for the evening, and where the professors' table had stood a couple of hours before, a stage flooded in white light and snow appeared. The Hanky Pankies, the Daily Prophet's last voted No-1-Magical-Band was providing entertainment for the evening, and a number of girls piled themselves in front of the stage, swooning and screaming every time the lead singer looked in their direction. All around the hall, couples huddled together, dancing slowly, kissing, laughing. It was truly a magical night.

Sirius craned his head in search of one particular couple he couldn't see. He spotted James, Remus and Peter around the drinks table, laughing at some joke or another, but when he made as if to join them, Jane pulled him back, gave him a flirty glance and added, "Don't you want to go someplace quiet?" As he was about to answer, something at the entrance of the hall caught his eye.

He heard some gasps as Amos and Liz walked in, and he ruefully realised that he had been wrong. No Jane, Mary or Sally could ever look more wonderful and more beautiful than the girl standing there, with the Hufflepuff squid draped all around her. Sirius had often thought of Liz as one of the more beautiful girls in school, but all competition paled in comparison to her appearance on that night.

Clad in a flowing strapless lavender dress, she looked like a fairy in disguise. The colour of her gown made her ever green eyes appear deeper, and Sirius was sure that anyone could get hopelessly lost in those eyes that evening. Her black curls were draped into a bun, with some loose strands framing her face gently, and others falling to her back and caressing her shoulders.

Sirius moved towards her, wand in hand, and locked eyes with her. She blushed, and with a careless flick he blasted Diggory out of the way. In front of the eyes of half the school's population, he gently fingered her curls and bent down low to depths he had never imagined to reach, gently touching his lips with hers before delving in deeper.

Or rather, Sirius would have loved to do all that. Instead, he stood transfixed in the middle of the dance floor, with Jane Ronson tugging insistently at his arm, glancing horrified at Liz, _his_ Liz, arms draped around Amos Diggory as he led her for a slow dance. A loud splash brought him back to his senses, and he turned around to see Peter drenched in punch after clearly having offended his date. James was snickering, but Remus seemed unmindful, looking at Sirius, instead, with a concerned look on his face.

"Remus knows!" Sirius' conscience thought, "He knows!"

"Knows what?" another part of his conscience added. "Is there anything to know?"

Sirius turned his gaze back to Liz, and her eyes caught his. He realised that her face was flushed, and he wondered helplessly if she had kissed him, if Diggory was the cause of the gentle blush on her cheeks.

And then realisation dawned at last. "I love her!"

************************************************************************

Ditching Jane so early in the night wasn't easy, but after a while he managed to evade her. As we wandered out of the hall towards the boys' bathroom he heard someone call him. He was surprised to see his older, Muggle-loving cousin Alex walk towards him.

"Alex, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years!"

Alex, acutely handsome with dark thick waves and deep set blue eyes laughed his hollow laugh. "You haven't seen me since our grandmother blew me out of the family tree." he teased.

Soon after leaving Hogwarts, Alex had fallen in love with a Muggle girl and had asked her to marry him. This had irked his family and led to his disownment.

"I'm here with the Hanky Pankies," Alex said. "I play bass."

Sirius was visibly impressed. Then suddenly, he had a plan. "Listen man, I need a favour."

************************************************************************

Liz looked into Amos Diggory's eyes and thought, not for the first time that evening, that they lacked life and energy. Her date's eyes only seemed to light up when Quidditch was involved, and since she was certainly NOT about to spend her Yule Ball, or the rest of her life for that matter, quarrelling about the game, she feared her relationship would be very short lived. With a sigh of relief, she realised that the fourth slow song in a row was coming to an end, and she started wrecking her brains for an excuse to get away from him for a while.

When the song had almost ended, Amos leant his head forward, and his blue eyes suddenly deepened.

"Oh no!" she thought. "He's going to kiss me. Help!"

And, as though someone had heard her prayer, a pair of strong arms grabbed her by the waist, and a low voice said, "I'll be having the next dance if you don't mind, Diggory. She's promised it to me ages ago."

Amos Diggory stood quite speechless as he gawked at Sirius Black dragging his date away from him.

Sirius found a secluded spot on the dance floor, and turned towards Liz, with a jovial look on his face.

"That was rude," Liz added, as the first guitar chords indicated the start of yet another slow song.

Sirius offered his hand, and Liz grudgingly accepted it.

_Have I told you how good  
It feels to be me, when I'm in you?  
I can only stay clean,__  
when you are around, don't let me fall.  
If I close my eyes forever,  
would it ease the pain could I breathe again?_

Liz noted unwillingly how well she and Sirius fit together. With one hand entwined loosely in hers, and the other resting on her back, Liz wanted that dance to last forever. Deciding that she didn't care whether her actions would have any consequences the following morning, she snuggled her arm tighter around his neck, closed her eyes and rested her head to his shoulder. Sirius smiled, and caught the glance of his cousin on the stage, who turned and winked at him. "Thank you!" Sirius mouthed to Alex, and snuggled Liz closer in his arms.

_Baby I'm addicted I'm out of control,  
You're the drug that keeps me from dying.  
Baby I'm a liar but all I really know,  
Is that you're the only reason I'm trying._

"I love this song," Liz sighed, raising her eyes to meet Sirius' dark ones and smiling.

"I know!" Sirius quipped. "I requested it especially for us."

Leaning forward he whispered dramatically, "I'm friends with the band, you see."

Liz laughed. "Impressive, Mr. Black! You're always so well-connected."

_I'm wasted away__  
I made a million mistakes, am I too late?  
There's a storm in my head,__  
And a race on my bed when you're not near.__  
I'm not afraid of dying, but I am afraid of losing you._

As Liz snuggled back into his arms, Sirius felt on top of the world. "Diggory Schmiggory," he added triumphantly. "You know you always wanted to come to the ball with me, so why you made it so bloody difficult is beyond me!"

And like that, the spell was broken.

"Sirius Black you are the most insufferable, most conceited pig I have ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on." she yelled, breaking away from his embrace. "Why do you always have to ruin _everything_?!" she added, turning abruptly and running away from the hall. As he saw her leave, Sirius was sure he saw tears in her eyes.

_When you're lying next to me,  
love is moving through to me, oh it's beautiful  
Everything is clear to me till I hit reality and I lose it all,  
I lose it all, I lose it all._

************************************************************************

"Splendid evening, Black, yes?" Professor Slughorn had clearly been sampling the firewhiskey. "Off so early, Black? Why don't you enjoy the party some more?"

"It's 1am, sir. Most people have left."

"So true, Black, but a man of your stamina, surely. No girl this evening I see. Has she run off? Playing hide and seek are we, eh?" Sirius looked lost for a minute.

"Sorry sir, but I really need to step out for some fresh air."

Sirius made his way to the grounds, and wandered aimlessly for a couple of minutes before deciding to walk to the lake. As he walked down he saw Lily whacking John Seymour with her small beaded bag. It seemed as though his night wasn't the only one which ended badly. "James will be pleased at any rate," he thought drily.

The air was cold, not surprisingly, considering the fact that it was December. He could hardly understand how girls managed to wear skimpy dresses in weather like this. "Skimpy lavender dresses that completely expose your shoulders and neck..." he thought. "Utterly mad…should be banned…no sense at all these days" he ranted to himself, and then suddenly stopped in his tracks.

There by the lake, stood that very skimpy lavender dress he had been moaning about, and its owner was prancing restlessly to and forth, clearly distressed.

"If you're here to gloat, go away." Liz said, when she saw Sirius staring at her. She had let her hair loose and it fell down in a curtain of black curls.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore." she continued. Her back was turned to him and she shivered slightly; Sirius was beside her in a jiffy.

"Silly dresses!" he said, taking off his jacket. "You'll kill yourself in this cold!" he reprimanded, draping her bare shoulders with it.

Their eyes met, green with black, and Liz saw all the life and energy missing from Diggory's eyes swimming in front of her. She wondered if he knew, if he had realised that she loved him, if he was toying with her to show her that nothing could ever take place between them.

"I..."

"I owe you an apology!" Sirius said, silencing her words. "I _did_ act like a conceited pig, and I deserve every word you told me. I always wanted to go to the ball with you, and I thought you did too, but I should have asked you like everyone else does. I'm so sorry, Liz!"

She couldn't believe her ears. Was he really apologising? Sirius Black? Apologising? She frowned.

"Are you drunk?"

"Drunk?!" he said, visibly surprised. "No, I'm not drunk." He turned and started pacing as she had been doing a few minutes earlier.

"I was so jealous…he had his arms around you and you looked so happy together. You looked good together too…I know I can never stand in the way of true love, I shouldn't even try, and you were blushing like mad, I can see you like him. But I can't stop being jealous; I can try but I can't." he said, pacing frantically, now practically muttering to himself.

"Sirius…" Liz held out a hand to stop him as he continued to pace around the same spot. "I'm not in love with Amos."

Sirius stopped in his tracks.

"I've never been in love with Amos; I actually find him rather boring, poor thing."

It was at that moment that Sirius dared to hope. "I don't care if this ends badly," he said to himself. "I've got to tell her."

The distance between them suddenly evaporated, and Sirius' eyes darkened like never before. His face was oddly flushed, and Liz wondered to herself if he was catching a cold from all the prancing in the cold with only his shirt on. He lowered his head slightly, and looking straight into her eyes, he said in barely a whisper, "I love you."

Liz felt her cheeks burn. Her common sense told her there were many many reasons why she should just turn her head and walk haughtily back to school; he was James' best friend; he was probably lying; what about last night's girl, or the one before that? All very valid points, and all very irrelevant compared to the fact that his eyes held no lie, and that she too was in love with him.

So you can't really blame her for leaning her head forward towards his. It's difficult to say who kissed who exactly, for they both leaned forward simultaneously, pulled by some mythical force; and as their lips collided gently, both felt the same elated joy, and a glorious desire to run back to the ball and declare their love to the world.

That did not happen though. One hour later they were still there by the lake, him freezing in his nicest shirt with his arms around her kissing her like no tomorrow, and her wrapped safely in his arms, knowing she would walk to bed that night with his heart belonging completely to her.

"Life," she thought, "is really rather wonderful."


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear Lizzie**

Liz heard a fluttering of owls and looked up from her eggs and bacon. She was sitting next to Alice at the far end of the Gryffindor table. The magical setting of the Yule Ball had quickly been restored to its original state, with the four house tables and the Professors' Table in their respective positions.

A small grey owl stopped near Liz and fluttered its wings expectantly.

"For me?" she asked it, and the owl hooted.

"Thank you." she replied, giving the bird some of her bacon rind.

_Meet me by the lake? S._

Liz stared at the words in Sirius' unmistakable large bold writing. Her heart still missed a few beats every time she thought of last night. She had gone to bed only a few hours before, and the two hours in which she actually slept were filled with memories of that magical evening.

After the kissing, had come the talking. Sirius had told Liz exactly how he felt about her, and how lost and helpless he felt and how he turned to other girls to make him forget all about her. She, in turn, explained her flushed cheeks, confessing that she had blushed when she first saw him at the ball and had realised from the start that she actually wanted to be there with him rather than Amos. They both felt much better when they had cleared the air between them, and before long, the kissing had resumed. It had been a good night.

"I have to go get something Alice." Liz said, springing to her feet, breakfast practically untouched.

"What?" Alice asked, still rather sleepy.

"I'll just see you later, ok?" Liz started walking away.

Sirius was standing next to the very tree where they had met the previous night; he was looking down at the lake, and Liz noted he was wearing several layers of clothes.

"Lizzie." He spotted her suddenly, and his watery eyes and flushed face burst into a smile.

Liz ran into his arms and kissed him. It felt good to be there, in a place where she was loved and safe.

Suddenly he pushed her away from his arms.

"Atchoo!" he sneezed, turning his face away from her. "I'm a bit sick." he added, grinning sheepishly.

Liz laughed. "Oh dear, that's all my fault." And she put his face in her hands and kissed him again.

**********************************************************************************

James had a lot to think about. He was worried about Liz and Sirius, and he desperately hoped that they would resolve their issues as soon as possible. He also had a lot to think about in the Lily-department. He realised at the ball that he was hopelessly in love with her; his date had been, well, nice but he didn't even begin to feel the fireworks rumbling in his stomach that erupted every time Lily was close by. Yet she clearly did not love him back, so what on earth was he going to do?

Leaving breakfast rather early, he went for a walk round the grounds and then settled down next to Hagrid's hut. From the distance he could see the lake, strangely illuminated by the few rays that were emanating from the sun on that cold day. He could see a couple there, arms around each other, and he smiled lightly.

"Must be the result of the ball." he thought, pleased that at least someone _had _actually enjoyed his evening. The boy was looking straight into the girl's face, and she seemed to be teasing him. He suddenly saw her put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight to her.

"Wait..." James was startled. "Is that Sirius?" He moved a bit closer. "It _is_ Sirius! Who's he with?"

James moved slowly towards them, and stopped hidden by a couple of trees a few metres away from them.

"I'm so sorry you caught a cold, Sirius." That voice!

James would recognise that voice anywhere!

"Liz?!"

**********************************************************************************

"We have to talk, about this, about us." Sirius said after a while, sniffing.

Liz conjured a handkerchief with her wand and offered it to him.

"Let's talk then." she told him, smiling, watching him blow his nose with absolute adoration.

When he was finished, Sirius looked at her seriously.

"We must tell James about this. He's your cousin, and he's my best friend. He has to be the first to know, and he has to hear it straight from one of us. It's only fair to him."

"Yes, you're right." Liz agreed. "I don't think he'll mind. Do you?"

Sirius hesitated. "He is very protective of you, Lizzie." He paused for a second, and then added, "And my reputation doesn't exactly help me either does it?"

"No, it doesn't." Liz scolded him gently, but he could see that she was teasing him. Sirius pulled her in his arms.

"If I keep on kissing you today, you'll end up sick too!" he warned her.

"I'll take my chances." she replied cheekily. There was silence for a few minutes.

"We have to tell him now." Sirius said, breaking off. "It'll keep nagging at me and I'll feel guilty every time I kiss you." He cupped her face gently. "I don't want to feel any guilt when I kiss you, Lizzie."

Liz sighed. "I'll go. You wait here. I'll be back before you know it."

"No!" Sirius stopped her. "I...I think I should be the one to tell him. I feel as though I owe it to him."

"If you insist." Liz said, grudgingly. "But, hurry back to me!" she told him pleadingly.

"I love you." he told her, looking straight down at her green eyes. "Wait right here!"

Liz watched him run up to the school, sneezing twice along the way and smiled. She was feeling very happy, and she hugged herself, humming pleasantly as she waited for his return. Suddenly, she heard rustling behind her, and she turned around to find James looking at her intently, both hands on his hips.

"James!" she exclaimed, shocked. "How...how long have you been there?"

"Long enough!" he replied, his face looking grim.

"So...so you know?" she said in a small voice, looking down.

"Know what?" James could really be infuriating at times.

"About me..." the small voice replied, "and Sirius?" she continued, voice a bit louder, and daring to look up at him.

She found him smiling.

"I gathered as much from the hugging and the kissing. Yuck!" he teased her. "_I will never fall in love with any of your friends, James Potter._ Remember? That's what you used to tell me." He laughed. "And now you've gone and fallen in love with my best friend."

"Are you mad?" Liz asked bravely.

"Should I be?" James smiled at her. "Of course, this is going to be difficult for you my dear girl, you must know."

"It is?" Liz asked him.

"But of course!" he replied, grinning. "If you break his heart I will be forced to disown you."

"Oh!" Liz drew a sigh of relief. "Git!" she exclaimed, aiming a mock punch at his bicep. "And what happens if he breaks _my_ heart?"

"Ah well," James added in a soft voice, "let's just pray for his sake that it doesn't ever happen."

**********************************************************************************

"Have you seen James anywhere?" Sirius asked Remus upon entering their dormitory. It was empty apart from the two of them.

"Nope haven't seen him since breakfast." Remus was immersed in a book. "Why, what's up?" he asked, lifting his head.

"It's nothing."

Remus gave him a knowing look.

"Ok, fine, it _is _something, but I've got to tell James first, it's very important."

"Tell me what?"

Both boys turned round to look at James, who was smiling pleasantly.

"Er, can we talk James?" Sirius asked. "_Alone_?" he added.

"Anything you want to tell me you can say it in front of Remus. We _usually_ don't keep secrets from each other.

Sirius looked taken aback. "Of course we don't keep secrets from one another, James! You and Remus are like brothers to me! You're my very best friends."

"What is it you want to tell me then?" said James, sounding very cold. Sirius looked more alarmed. Remus, however, saw right through him; he suspected what Sirius' news would be and realised that James was merely toying with his friend. He too rose to his feet, trapping Sirius between himself and James.

"I.."

"Come on, say it!" James was impatient.

Remus laughed.

Sirius suddenly looked suspicious. "Do you know?" he asked James.

"Know what?"

"Do _you_ know?" he repeated, turning to Remus.

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"How _on earth_ do you know?" Sirius asked incredulous.

"Know _what_?" James and Remus chorused.

Sirius turned to James. "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR COUSIN!" he yelled, as though he couldn't help it.

The other two burst out laughing, slowly at first, and then steadily building up to hysterics. Remus sat down on the floor, clutching his head buried which was in his hands, whilst James put his arms to his waist to support his stitch.

"Took you long enough to realise!" James said smugly when the laughing finally subsided. "And next time, you should move your morning lovemaking sessions to a less, er, open spot." he added, eyes twinkling.

"Oooo I haven't heard this; spill James." Remus said, curious.

"Poor ickle Sirius has a cold. Thank heavens Lizzie was there to kiss him better."

"You were _there_??!"

"Heard every word." James grinned, smugly again. "Didn't take long to get it out of Lizzie then; not that she could deny what I had just seen with my very eyes."

Sirius sat down on the nearest bed. "You'll kill me you two. Honestly." And he lay back, sighing loudly.

Remus and James gave each other a knowing look, and both got up silently and grabbed the nearest pillow.

"One...two...three!" Remus mouthed, and they jumped on Sirius attacking him with the pillows.

"That was fun." James said, 20 minutes later.

"Victory is ours, my friend." Remus added, high-fiving James.

"It's not fair!" Sirius moaned, removing the pillows that were covering his face. "Now I have a cold AND I'm bruised." He stuck out his lower lip. "I want my Lizzie." he groaned, standing up.

"About that." James and Remus were suddenly standing shoulder to shoulder, blocking the door.

"You have my blessing." James said.

"And mine too." Remus added. "Not that it would change anything if you didn't get it." he added as an afterthought.

"But if you ever, so much as even _think_ about breaking her heart, or hurting her in any way..." James said threateningly.

"we'll kill you!" Remus finished off, smiling pleasantly.

Sirius gulped.

James laughed. "Now that we have that settled, your lady awaits." Both Remus and James laughed and bent to give Sirius mock bows, ushering him out of the dormitory.

**********************************************************************************

Liz was sitting down in the common room reading a book. Though she had originally intended to wait for Sirius by the lake, she realised that James would probably keep him occupied for quite a time, and outside it was getting rather chilly. Sirius descended from the dormitory and marvelled at how angelic she looked.

He walked up to her and sat down very close to her on the sofa, their thighs rubbing against each other. She raised her head up to him and smiled.

"Are you still in one piece?" she asked, amused.

"The battle was tough, but I eventually won." he replied, grinning. "I squashed both James and Remus in no-time."

"I'm sure." Liz replied, clearly not believing him.

"So," he whispered, draping his arm around her shoulders, "what did we decide about making our relationship public?" he smiled at her, and their lips met. A silence fell in the common room. When they broke apart, Liz picked up her book as though nothing had happened, while Sirius sat there with his arms around her shoulders. The silence ensued.

"Get a room, Black!" James called out from the stairs.

"Yeah, spare us." Remus added, laughing from behind him.

"Good idea!" Liz said, rising to her feet and dragging Sirius with her. "Bit crowded in here." she winked at her cousin, smiling happily at Remus as she left the Tower.

"Are...are they going out?" Peter called out to James, face deadly white.

"Sorry, mate," the elder Potter replied, sitting down next to him, "it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Your time will come too, little Peter." Remus declared seriously, sitting on his other side.

*********************************************************************************

Though the common room hadn't been too full at the time of the incident, the news spread like wildfire, and everyone was buzzing with the gossip that Sirius Black was going out with Elizabeth Potter. Even Professor Slughorn was curious, bending over to Professor McGonagall during dinner and asking in a very loud whisper, "Is it true Minerva? About Potter and Black?"

"It would certainly seem so, Horace." McGonagall replied with a small smile, motioning towards the door. Liz and Sirius had just walked in, late for dinner, and holding each other's hands.

"I'm going to sit next to Alice if you don't mind." Liz turned to Sirius. "I haven't had time to speak to her properly."

"I'll join you." Sirius grinned, sitting down in front of Alice. "Good evening, ladies." he addressed the girls sitting beside him; he noted that they were glaring at Liz. Alice, on the other hand, was smiling brightly.

"I knew it!" she told Liz triumphantly. "I just knew it."

About half an hour later, Remus and James walked up.

"Miss Potter, we request your permission to borrow Mr Black."

"You can have him."

"Liz!" Sirius exclaimed, looking hurt.

"I need to talk to Alice a bit," she whispered, leaning in to him, "and you don't want to isolate yourself from your friends just because you're going out with me. As long as there are no girls around, I'm fine with it." she teased him.

Sirius kissed her on the forehead and jumped out of his seat. "See you later, my love." he said, picking up her hand and kissing it formally. The girls around swooned, whilst James and Remus made retching sounds.

"Come on, Romeo," James said, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him, "our mischief awaits." he added, in a whisper.

Alice and Liz linked arms together and walked out of the Hall. Alice looked at her best friend's face and noted how jubilant it was. "I'm so happy for her," she thought, "she is such a sweet girl."

"Let's go for a walk." Liz told her, leading her away from their usual route.

"Yes, lets." Alice replied. "And start at the beginning. I want to know EVERYTHING!"

**A/N: Hi guys, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, since it's the last one I'll be uploading in quite a long time. I'll be in Africa for a month starting next week and I don't think I'll have time to write before then. Internet is scarce and so are computers where I'm going, so I'm taking my faithful notebook and jotting Liz's adventures as I go, and then I'll type them out when I return. The most important chapters relating to both Wizarding Wars are ready so I'm not about to quit on this project or anything,don't worry.**

**So, see you all in September with a load of new chapters, and in the meantime REVIEW :) the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll upload new chapters XD**

**Take care all**

**xxx**

**Dan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Lizzie**

The beginning of lectures in January meant that the corridors were crowded once more, and the new couple found it difficult to find secluded spaces for private moments.

"You shouldn't have missed Herbology!" Liz told Sirius scolding, yet never loosening her grip around his neck. "It's your O.W.L. year! You really need to give it your best."

Sirius was busy examining the contours of her face and filling them with many little kisses.

"Potter!" Professor Slughorn called out, "I'd like a word."

"Drat him!" Sirius muttered under his breath, breaking away from her reluctantly.

"Sorry, Black. This will only take a minute. Would you follow me to my office please."

And Liz followed him grudgingly.

"Come in, come in." the Professor called behind him, ushering her into his office. "You've given me a few tough hours this week, Elizabeth; the things I had to do, and the excuses I had to make up for you, but it was all worth it in the end." He smiled at her triumphantly.

Liz frowned. "I don't understand, sir. What are you talking about?"

"Sit down, sit down. Make yourself at home. Now, would you like some tea?"

"I'm actually in a bit of a hurry, sir. I have friends waiting for me."

"Black will understand Elizabeth; this is _massive_." he exclaimed, hardly able to contain himself. "You _ha__ve_, of course, heard of the International Wizarding Potioneers Guild, am I right?"

"Isn't that the body of wizards who monitors the creation of new potions and bans harmful ones, things of the sort."

"Yes, that's the very one, but they do much much more than that." He paused for dramatic effect. "The IWPG is also responsible for aiding and encouraging aspiring potioneers to flourish in the art of potion-making, and they develop their personal styles and methods, and to research the use of potions in the magical community."

"I see." Liz said, appearing interested though not enthusiastic. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"Ah, you see. From time to time the IWPG initiates a competition for advanced students, where these are asked to create a potion of their very own within a stipulated time period. The group which produces the most innovate potion, and the most intricately brewed one wins the prize, and an honorary membership in the guild. It is one of the highest honours a potioneer can ever aspire to attain."

"I see." Liz repeated, looking rather impressed now. "And _is_ there a competition now?"

"Yes, indeed. Now the competition is usually only open to students who are sitting for their O.W.L.S. or who have reached a higher level than that. It took me weeks of meetings to get them to even consider you, and the Headmaster had to swear that you are the best student in this school before they finally accepted."

"Oh!" Liz exclaimed. "That was very nice of you, sir. You really shouldn't have gone through all that trouble, sir. I could have easily waited a couple of years."

Slughorn smiled. "Yes, that's certainly true, but had we waited a couple of years, you wouldn't have been partnered with the other Hogwarts potion-making genius. I must confess to you, I am extremely disappointed at the low standard in potions that has settled in the lower years of the school, and I insist that you take part in this competition with a partner who has talent worthy of your own."

"We work in twos then? And who would my partner be?"

Slughorn looked down at his very intricate golden wrist watch. "He should be here by now. I told him to come straight after his Herbology."

And sure enough, there was a firm knock on the door, followed by the appearance of a tall thin boy with long, greasy curtains of hair on either side of his face and a long hooked nose.

"Come in, come in, Severus. I would like you to meet your new partner."

Liz groaned inwardly. She had never actually spoken to Severus Snape, but she had heard more than enough about him from her better half and her cousin. "_Snivelly snivellus..._" she recalled them calling him to his face and behind his back, "..._slimy git who just won't mind his own business_." Trust her luck to be paired up for one of the most important projects of her life with the arch enemy of the people she cared for the most.

Severus was eying her with polite interest. Professor Slughorn, in the meantime, was blabbing on.

"You two have met, yes? Why I'm sure you have. Great expectations this year my friends, we are all counting on you to finish what your predecessors could not. Interesting project you've been assigned; I wouldn't have mind being a student again to have a go at it myself."

"Assigned?" Liz finally registered what the professor was saying. "Don't we get to chose our own project?"

"Oh, no,no,no Elizabeth!" Professor Slughorn looked shocked. "Every team is assigned with a potion which is crucial to our wizarding world, difficult to work with and fatal if administered incorrectly. I think you can understand why the competition is usually only open to wizards and witches of a certain age."

"What potion have we been assigned, Professor Slughorn?" Severus asked in a silky tone.

"The Wolfsbane Potion." Professor Slughorn declared solemnly.

Both Liz and Severus frowned. "Doesn't that exist already?" Liz asked.

"I was under the impression it was the creation of Damocles Belby." Severus added.

"It certainly is. The concept at least. And quite a breakthrough concept at that. Sadly Damocles was not able to brew the potion himself. He was the last Hogwarts student to take part in the competition."

Liz raised her eyebrows.

Professor Slughorn pressed on suddenly, considerably brighter. "Of course, he was awarded an Order of Merlin for his research and theory which was really most outstanding, naturally. Not quite the same as an IWPG Merit of Distinction for us potioneers, but still rather high up the honours list." He chuckled. "Now, the real question is, are you both in?"

There was silence for a minute, then Severus spoke up in a haughty tone. "I am capable of doing this, even if I have to do it alone. I accept to take part."

Liz frowned. "I'm in too." She glared at Severus. "I _am_ the best potions student in this school anyway; it would be a pity to miss out on the fun." she added, addressing Snape more than Slughorn.

"Excellent, excellent!" Professor Slughorn was thrilled. "I shall shortly be forwarding all the relevant conditions and information, and you can get started. I shall be looking forward to this."

"Obviously." Severus said gloomily in a soft voice; Professor Slughorn didn't hear him.

"I will see you both in class then." he told them, smiling, ushering them out of his office.

"Hold on." Severus held out his hand when Slughorn had closed the door. "I know who you are; you're Potter's little cousin."

"Yeah, so?"

"Let me make this very clear. I want to win this award, and badly. So we're going to have put any differences aside and work together. This is really big.

"Don't you think I know that?" Liz quipped, sarcastic. "We have to start from the beginning. Forget who I'm related to; imagine you don't know who I am."

"Right." Severus said. He suddenly extended his hand, and his face relaxed a tad. "I'm Severus Snape."

With a lot of effort, Liz produced a semi-realistic smile and gripped his hand lightly. "Elizabeth Potter."

"What's going on here?" Sirius voice was shocked. Liz groaned.

"Sorry, I have to go. We'll talk." And she walked away from him. A few steps later, she turned her head and smiled. "We'll make this work."

Liz looked up at Sirius' incredulous face. "Was that _Snivellus_?"

"It was." she nodded. "It's a long long story which really isn't important right now."

"It's not?" The look her eyes held suddenly made his heart beat a bit faster. She grabbed his hand and started leading him away from the main corridor, into a darker, more secluded spot.

"It's definitely not." she said, silencing him with her kiss. They went on for a couple minutes, and suddenly he put his hands forcefully on her waist and pushed her against the dark wall behind them.

"You're right." he mumbled, his kisses moving from her lips to her jaw line. They were rooted to that spot for ages, both unable to move, totally lost to the emotions of the moment.

Sirius' hands were still at her waist, and she suddenly felt them travelling underneath her shirt and slowing climbing up to frame her back. Liz felt her face growing red, but she didn't mind, and she pulled him closer to her and kissed him harder.

"Lizzie..."

Sirius groaned. "_Why_ can we never have a moment alone in this school?"

Liz buried her head in his shoulder, and stood there breathless, heard pounding loudly in her chest.

"Lizzie!" It was clearly Peter's voice calling. "Oh there you are. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Peter! What on earth could you be interrupting?" Sirius' face was livid, but his voice was surprisingly cool; Peter missed the sarcasm.

"You promised to help me with my Potions essay tonight Lizzie." Peter said, turning to the girl he still fancied quite a lot. "It's due tomorrow, and you've promised."

"So I have." Liz said amiably. "Let's go." She picked Sirius' hand and together they walked back to the common room. Remus and James were sitting by the fire, and Sirius went to join them, still looking furious.

"I swear if Peter ruins _one_ other moment of mine with Lizzie I'll hex him." he muttered.

"Ugh...I'd rather you kept some details to yourself, mate. Don't forget she's my little sister." James feigned a look of mock disgust.

"And don't bother me with the details either please. I...er...I'd like to have a clean slate mind when I go to sleep at night." Remus added, poking out his tongue at Sirius.

Sirius merely sulked. An hour later, he looked towards the table where Liz was still explaining potions to Peter; she raised her head, and suddenly caught his eye. There was a strange look there, shy but confident at the same time, a rather excited look that seemed generally very happy. So Liz felt the tension too then.

It hadn't taken him long to realise that his attraction for his girlfriend went beyond physical and that he was really and truly in love for the first time in his life, yet he couldn't deny that the thought of any possible physical gratification drove him into a frenzy. He had, however, never had a girlfriend in the true sense of the word, and he decided there and then that he would be a gentleman through and through where Liz was concerned. He knew it would be excruciatingly impossible to ignore the tingling feeling in his abdomen every time he put his arms around her and bent down to kiss her, but he would certainly try. "No one-night-stands which lead to nothing." he thought to himself. "My Lizzie is here to stay."

**A/N: I manage to upload another one, hope you're happy:) leaving in a couple of hours so this is really going to be my very last chapter. but fear not, it's only temporary:)**

**review review review....else I won't update at all....and that's not an empty threat :P**

**xxx**

**Dan**


	13. Chapter 13

"Si?"

Liz looked up from her potion and was sure she saw Sirius passing in front of the dungeon door.

"Drat..." Sirius thought to himself, turning back. "Hello sweetheart." he said, smiling at his black-haired beauty. "I was just passing close by and wanted to see if you were ok."

"I see." Liz said incredulously, noting the false cheeriness in Sirius' words. "How very thoughtful of you." she added.

Sirius smiled a large, over-enthusiastic smile, and his eyes skimmed the dungeons as though expecting someone else to be in there.

"Or rather, you just wanted to make sure that I was working alone and that if I wasn't Severus was keeping his hands to himself." Liz interjected his action after a little while.

"What?" Sirius looked taken aback. "I know you'd never betray me Lizzie."

Liz merely smiled. "Ah yes, but you still don't trust Severus alone with me."

Sirius sighed, and Liz could tell that the truth would finally be coming out. "It's just..." he faltered, "since you started this silly project you've been spending so much time with him, and you get along with him, and I don't know what you possibly see in him. And it's my O.W.L. year so now I'll have to lock myself in to study soon and I won't see you so often."

"Is that all?" Liz asked, hands on her hips, a loose strand of hair clinging to her forehead.

Sirius lowered his eyes and added sheepishly, "Well, it's just that...I miss you when you're not around."

"Good!" Liz exclaimed, and Sirius looked up to find that the distance between them had vanished. He put his arms around her and lowered his lips to meet with her. She sighed happily when she found a comfortable position in his arms, and thanked her lucky stars for the millionth time for sending this adorable man to her life.

"I should come check on you more often." Sirius said lightly, pushing the loose strand away from her face.

"You should be studying!" Liz scolded. "You _have to_ pass your O.W.L.S."

"But ma cherie, do you doubt I'll pass? _Me_?" Sirius smirked.

"Immodest and conceited...what more could a girl want?" Liz rolled her eyes. Sirius smiled.

"You've been pretty absent yourself, you know!" Liz added after a bit. "You guys are never in the common room anymore. I think you're up to something."

Sirius's smile deepened. "My dear, we're always up to something."

**********************************************************************************

"Try again, Peter. Concentrate."

Peter sighed and closed his eyes. His face was red and sweaty, and his light brown hair was plastered on his forehead.

"You can do it, Pete." James encouraged him. "You managed almost perfectly just now."

Peter nodded, and furrowed his brow. Eyes closed he muttered something beneath his breath and clenthed his fists; as he concentrated, new beads of sweat appeared on his face.

Then suddenly, Peter Pettigrew was there no longer; a small brown rat with long whiskers and a spring tail cowered on the spot where Peter had been.

James and Sirius high-fived each other.

"Well done, Peter!" Remus exclaimed.

"Sweet, Pete."

"Awesome...finally."

The rat got up on its hind feet and squeaked happily.

James and Sirius looked at each other. "After you, Prongs." Sirius said, extending a hand.

James blinked, and his outline started to twist and turn until he was replaced by a stag.

"Woof." A large black dog stood in Sirius' previous spot.

"People will think I'm mad if they see me with you three." Remus said smiling, shaking his head slightly.

"They'll think you're mad regardless, Moony." Sirius teased, back in his human form.

"Stop calling me that." Remus muttered.

"Oh come on, Rem, it's genius." human James added. "Moony, Padfoot and Prongs; it has a ring to it."

"And now, we have Wormtail too." Sirius said, looking down at Peter who was still in his rat-form.

James laughed. "Good one. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs it is then, my fellow Maruaders."

Remus turned to Wormtail. "Come on Peter; let's see you turn back to your human self."

The rat squeaked nervously and squinted.

"I did it!" he squealed after a few minutes, still very red in the face.

"I can't wait for the next full moon!" James said, face gleaming.

"We're going to have such fun." Sirius agreed.

"I still think it's a bad idea." Remus muttered.

"Moony...lighten up." James groaned.

"Liz is suspecting something."

"What?!" all eyes turned to Sirius.

"I didn't tell her anything!" Sirius exclaimed to James' accusing stare.

"We have to to be extra careful now. No-one must find out about this."

"I hate to imagine what they'd think if they found out about me." Remus said softly.

Sirius smiled. "Liz would adore you no matter what. It's going to take more than that to scare her away."

"Still," James added, "this stays between us only. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Peter said.

Remus nodded lightly. "It's for the best."

"Agreed, Padfoot?" James said, turning to Sirius.

"I hate keeping secrets from her." Sirius muttered. James' frown deepened.

"Agreed!" Sirius said, reluctantly. "Just between us."


	14. Chapter 14

It was windy that night and as she looked up, Liz saw thick grey clouds piling up together in a rage. Suddenly, there was a scream.

"He's coming; he's _here_!" A hysterical high-pitched voice screamed.

Liz was suddenly lost in a crowd of screaming, frightened people, all pushing against her in their attempt to get away. In the confusion, Liz's eyes searched frantically for her loved ones, but she couldn't spot any familiar faces.

"He's here!" A voice repeated, and Liz turned to find Bobby and Sarah looking at her with frightened eyes. "You must be brave now; it's going to start." Sarah said, in a tiny voice.

"What is?" Liz asked expectantly. "What's going on? Why is everyone so scared?"

"It's _him_." Bobby said darkly, and Liz's mind flew back to a conversation that had taken place years before.

"_I've been telling you for months now that we're living in dark times." he started, continually pausing to weigh his words carefully. "I don't want to alarm you, or frighten you, you're both still so young. But I feel I would be doing you both a disservice if I don't tell you exactly what's going on, and why I'm working so much lately." He paused again, and Sarah nodded to him, encouraging him._

"_For years now, we've been getting reports of a certain wizard, who has been travelling far and wide recruiting followers. They say he's the darkest wizard the world has ever seen, and his mission is to reach immortality, and to cut out all the weaknesses of our magical population." He looked at Liz's face and saw her frowning, clearly not understanding._

"_He believes that only pure-bloods are worthy of being members of the magical community," he pressed on, "and he's been sending his followers to massacre Muggles and Muggle-borns in many different places." He paused again, then added. "He been acting quite secretly for the time being, and the Ministry doesn't want the public to be alerted; the Minister fears a state of panic will arise. But__we__believe," he continued, putting great emphasis on the we, "that he will soon burst out in the open, and that the killings will become more frequent, more public and more gruesome."_

_James and Liz sat quietly next to each for a few minutes, before the boy asked, "Who's we?"_

_Bobby smiled lightly. "There are a group of wizards, Ministry workers, Aurors, Untouchables...many different types of wizards, who believe that the Ministry is not handling the situation well and who are working secretly to try and monitor You Know Who's actions."_

"_You Know Who?" Liz asked._

"_There are many who fear his name, and refer to him as You Know Who." Bobby said._

"_We're not afraid," Sarah added, "and we don't want you to be afraid either." she declared._

"_His name," Bobby continued, "is Lord Voldemort."_

"Voldemort?" Liz asked, voice faltering. Bobby nodded.

"Look after James for us." Sarah said in a broken voice, holding on to Bobby's hand.

"Always stick together; look out for one another. Protect each other...at all costs. Do you understand me?" Bobby called, his voice diminishing as he led Sarah away.

"Where are you going?" Liz shouted frantically, but suddenly there was a blast of red light, and renewed screams.

Liz opened her eyes and around her it was suddenly dark. She looked down to her white sheets drenched in sweat, and realised that she was panting.

"Was it only a dream?"

**********************************************************************

"What's up?"

Liz lifted her weary eyes and met James' concerned glance.

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing....you look as though you haven't slept in ages. You look horrible."

"Thank you."

"Oh come on Lizzie, tell me."

Liz hesitated for a second. "I don't want to alarm him." she thought to herself. "After all, it was only just a dream."

"We haven't spent much time together since you started dating Sirius." James interrupted her thoughts. "I spend as much time with him as before, but you've vanished. You're either in the dungeons or with him. I don't want to lose you."

Liz looked up at him with big, shining eyes. She felt truly touched. "I don't want to lose you either." she whispered, placing her hand in his.

"What's this I see?" It was Sirius.

James grinned sheepishly, but Liz looked cross.

"You don't have to interrupt us, you know." she retorted, looking annoyed. "If I want to speak to James, I can very well do it without your consent."

"Er..." Sirius was lost for words.

"Lizzie don't be that way." James said. "I didn't mean it in this way."

"Yes but it's true. I have to look out for you. I have to find the time." she said heatedly, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Lizzie what's going on?" Sirius said, looking concerned.

"Oh _nothing_!" she shouted. "Just leave me alone."

Sirius and James started open-mouthed at Liz's retreating figure.

"I guess you've just endured your first lovers' tiff, Padfoot my friend." James said, with a small smile. His face darkened slightly. "I hope I wasn't the cause though; I think she misinterpreted my words." He grimaced.

"Something's not right." Sirius muttered, eyes still glued on the door where Liz had made her escape, as though hoping she would come right back. "She's been a bit distant for a while now. And she always looks so tired."

"Ha ha." A small laugh interrupted their conversation. Lily Evans saw James and Sirius looking at her outburst and looked down with flushed cheeks.

"I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, but just now Black had this look of pure _desolation _on his face. He honestly looked as though he wanted to strangle himself." she faltered. "It was _funny_." she added semi-accusingly, frowning at James' smiling face. "Honestly...whatever." she muttered, throwing her hands up in frustration and moving to the farthest corner of the common room.

"Prongs my friend," Sirius said, imitating James' previous tone as they walked to the Great Hall, "today is not our day to get along with the women." He lowered his voice and bent forward. "I'm looking forward to our little adventure tonight."

James smiled. "Me too...it'll be better this time; the first couple of times Wormtail was too nervous, it made me nervous too. But today, we can really enjoy it."

Sirius' face resumed its previous dejected look. "And Lizzie won't even realise I'm gone today."

**********************************************************************

Liz scanned through the pages of the Daily Prophet in search of news about Voldemort's whereabouts. There were a couple of reports about Muggle killings and some wizard abductions, but there was no blatant report about You-Know-Who or any of his followers.

She pushed the paper aside and picked up her quill. Sucking it as she found the right words, she tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk and finally grabbed her parchment.

_Dear Bobby and Sarah,_

_How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while. Are you well? Is everyone healthy?_

"Geez... you sound like my mother." Liz jumped.

"Remus! You startled me!"

Remus laughed a small laugh and sat down next to her; his face was yellowish in shade and he had huge bags under his eyes. "Are you sick?"

"Nothing unusual." Remus said with smile. "How about you?"

"I'm fine!" Liz said defensively.

Remus raised his worn eyebrow, taking in the bags not unlike his own that had developed beneath her eyes and her unusually pale complexion. "Are you _really_?"

Liz sighed. Her bottom lip quivered as she formulated her words. "Will you laugh?" she whispered.

"Never!" Remus exclaimed sincerely.

"I've been having nightmares."

"Fear not then...for I know everything about living nightmares." Remus told her with a bitter smile.

"I've been having them for these last months; I'm not sure how they started or why." And she proceeded to explain her dream and the circumstances around them.

"When James and I are here at school, how are we to know they're safe? We can't protect them. If anything had to happen..." her words faltered.

Remus sighed. "Lizzie we take these decisions consciously. Your aunt and uncle know the risks involved with this anti-You-Know-Who movement. They're doing it for you, for all of us; they want to guarantee that we'll have a future to look forward to. My parents are involved too and I'm also worried, but we can't possibly stop living our normal lives."

He looked into Liz's eyes and found that they were full of tears. He lifted his hand gingerly and brushed her face lightly. "Hey...the fact that there are so many people fighting against him means that there's less of a chance of him winning, and less of a chance of anyone getting hurt. Don't worry."

"I...I guess so."

Remus stood up. "Write your letter if it makes you feel better," he beamed at her, "and come down for lunch. Sirius will have a fit if he gets to know you're missing lunch to be in the _library_!"

"About that..."

"What happened?"

Fresh tears brimmed in her eyes. "I screamed at him today for no reason. These nightmares are making me edgy and I just snapped. I don't want to fight with him."

"Apologise then. He's a reasonable guy, Padfoot. He'll understand."

*********************************************************************

"Alice have you seen Remus by any chance?"

Alice looked up at Liz's face and smiled at her. "No, I haven't seen him since lunch."

"Oh..."

"He was talking to Madame Pomfrey after lunch." Lily told them. "He looked rather sick."

"Thank you Lily."

"Say, you missed lunch today. I heard James mention it. Are you alright?" Lily's eyes were concerned.

"Everyone keeps asking that today. I guess I'm just not myself."

"You look so pale." Alice said worriedly. "Would you like me to go with you to the hospital wing. Maybe they can give you something to get your colour back."

"Good idea, Alice. That's very thoughtful of you." Lily added.

Liz smiled her first real smile of the day. "You're both very sweet, but I'll be fine."

Alice lowered her eyes; since she had started dating Frank Longbottom she hadn't been as close to Liz as they had been before, and Liz desperately wanted to fix that.

"Say, we haven't had a real good chat in a while Al. It's the exams soon, but as soon as the holidays start, would you like to go away somewhere for a couple of days. We'll just have fun."

Alice's face lit up. She too had missed her friend. "I'd love that. We have so much catching up on to do."

Liz turned and saw Lily, who was back on the sofa studying her charms book. Liz realised suddenly that she didn't have too many friends and, though she was older, she decided to take her under her wing.

She pointed towards Lily and Alice nodded, understanding immediately.

"Will you join us, Lily?" Liz said, flashing the red-head with a genuine smile. "It would be good to get to know you better."

"Yes, Lily. You must come. Lizzie is hilarious when she's on vacation. We'll laugh lots." Alice added, also smiling.

Lily hesitated. "I...I don't know."

"Come on!!" Alice and Liz chorused.

"O..OK...I'll come then."

"Great!"

"We'll enjoy it."

"They're both really nice." Lily thought, looking up at the excited girls. "T..Thank you." she said, blushing slightly.

"Don't mention it. You're welcome anytime."

**********************************************************************

"Pss...Pete....it's time."

...

"Peter?"

...

"Wormtail!?" Sirius whispered.

"Is he asleep?" James asked from his bed, in the process of putting on his socks.

"Quiet, Prongs. Someone will hear us." Sirius got up, walked to Peter's bed and started to shake him.

"Hmm...what?" Peter said, waking up.

"It's time! Come on."

**********************************************************************

Though it was well after midnight, Liz was still in the common room, deep in her thoughts.

"_Hey Sirius....I'm sorry."_

"_I'm sorry, Sirius."_

"_You know before, how I snapped at you. Ha ha sorry about that."_

"_Sirius.."_

"It's useless." she said to herself, lying down on the common room sofa; it was completely deserted and in total darkness. "I'm hopeless at apologising."

Liz closed her eyes and sleep started to overcome her. "I don't want to sleep." she fought with herself. "I'll just have that dream again." The creaking of a door brought her back to her senses. "What is that?" she thought, "is it a burglar? How did they get in here?" Moving silently, across the sofa, she peeped her head out slightly to get a better look.

"Sirius? And James and Peter too! Where are they going?" Making sure to be as silent as possible she watched in awe as James pointed his wand towards the Fat Lady, and then as the three of them crawled out of the common room

"I'm going to follow them." Liz decided, and crept through the portrait, where the Fat Lady was snoring gently. She followed them from a distance, stopping at various places to hide when she thought they were getting suspicious. She followed them to the main door of the school, where James paused suddenly.

"We'd better put on the cloak outside. Stick close to me till we get to the willow." He suddenly produced a large silvery cloak from his pocket, and draped himself, Peter and Sirius with it: they instantly vanished.

"Where on earth did James get an invisibility cloak from?" Lizzie thought in wonder. "James mentioned a willow...it has to be the Whomping Willow. What are they doing there?"

Stepping outside into the cold, she decided to continue her chase. "Well, I got this far...I'll give them a few minutes to actually get there so I won't bump into them."

Tapping her foot impatiently whilst she waited for the time to pass, she wondered what the boys could be up to. "I hope they're not doing something dangerous. I'd hate it if they got hurt. And I haven't even made up with Sirius yet. Oh no; that mustn't happen."

Deciding she had waited enough, Liz walked slowly towards the Whomping Willow, hand on her wand, ready to hex anyone who spotted her. As she got nearer to the willow, she could hear the screams, shouts and growls that were associated with the Shrieking Shack. Suddenly, she saw two outlines in the distance, and spotted Sirius and James. Peter was missing

"This tree is going mad." Liz thought to herself, frightened as she noted to willow's fierce movements to and fro. "What on earth are they thinking?" Like a charm though, the tree heaved a sigh, and it was suddenly silent. Liz moved closer and was soon within hearing reach of the others.

"You first." Sirius told James, who nodded. He closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate hard on something. Suddenly, his outline started to contour and his features became blurry as they twisted and turned.

"What's happening to him?" Liz thought in a panic. Within minutes, James had vanished, to be replaced by a magnificent stag. "Is that _James_? He's an animagus?!" The stag motioned towards Sirius, who also closed his eyes and concentrated. As his features started to merge, Liz stepped out of the shadows and Sirius' eyes flew open in a shock.

"Sirius?" she called, voice shaking. But Sirius was no longer there. In his place stood a large black dog with a fine long tail. The dog leaped up to Liz and barked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Liz said, face dejected. "What do you think you're both doing out here? Where did Peter vanish to? It's so dangerous near the Whomping Willow, you'll just end up getting hurt. I don't want you to get hurt." Tears were flowing freely across her face, and the dog got up on its hind legs and put its paws on her shoulders in a comforting motion.

"Sorry Lizzie, this is too complicated." James was back in his human form and looking at her with worried eyes. His wand was pointed at her. "We'll explain everything I promise. Just for now, forgive me."

He raised his wand, and all went black.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Review!!**

**Thanks to BellaCullen2312 for the idea:)**


	15. Chapter 15

Liz woke up in a strange room. She was lying down on a comfortable sofa with deep crimson velvet covers and a thick orange blanket draping her shoulders. She had never been in that room before, and she wondered silently if she was dreaming.

"What happened last night?" she thought, trying to think back to the past evening. "Last thing I remember, I was following James and Sirius, and they transformed." She put her hand to her head and groaned lightly.

"My head hurts; what happened?" she closed her eyes again and covered her face.

Suddenly her eyes flew open again. "Transformed?! What the..."

"Good morning Lizzie." It was Sirius. He was sitting in a chair opposite the sofa and he had been staring at her intently for a while. Liz sat up slowly, and positioned herself to face him.

"Sirius, what happened?"

"Shh, I'll explain everything. I promise." He had left his chair and sat down next to her. Before she could utter another word, his arms had encircled her and pulled her into a warm embrace. She felt her cheeks turn red as her face collided with his chest and stopped there. Their spat from the day before lay unforgotten as they sat there, wrapped together, and Liz realized that her heart was beating very fast.

"I'm sorry." She said, burying her face in his shirt.

"So am I." He said, rubbing her arm lightly. "When I'm with you, I feel so happy. I didn't realise I'm keeping you from James or your friends. It's not my intention. I'll try harder this time."

Liz smiled.

"Eqhmm." Liz looked up to meet James' enquiring eyes.

"Hello, Liz. We need to talk."

Liz detached herself from Sirius' arms, and her face developed a grim expression.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened last night. No details spared."

James winced.

"I want you both to tell me exactly when you became Animagi and why you did that. I want to know what you were doing next to the Whomping Willow. And I want to know why you hexed me last night."

"You remember all that then?" James said sheepishly.

Liz's expression didn't change. Sirius turned to James and motioned lightly; both of their thoughts flew back to a conversation that had taken place in the early hours of the morning.

_"Maybe she doesn't remember anything. I hexed her pretty hard." James said, running his hand through his wild hair. "Maybe she'll just think it was a dream."_

_"MAYBE she'll put two and two together and will never speak to us again, you moron!" Sirius panicked, frowning._

_Remus groaned. He was lying back on the slashed, moth eaten sofa in the Shrieking Shack, and his face looked positively green. "I told you this was a bad idea." he mumbled incoherently._

_"Hey," Sirius said softly, lowering himself towards his friend and grasping his shoulder lightly, "this is our fault, and you have nothing to do this."_

_"Yep," James interjected, in a tone which was too cheery, "you have nothing to do with this, so you have nothing to worry about. It's simple."_

_Remus let out a bitter laugh. "This is all my fault, no matter how you try to hide it. I never should have let you do this." he continued to mutter, covering his tired eyes with his hands._

_"This isn't good. You're weak Rem; you should be resting." James said, still looking concerned._

_" And plus, at this rate, you're going to age prematurely with all the guilt complex,__Moony." Sirius said, forcing a grin._

_Peter had been silent up to that point. He was sitting as cross-legged as his heavy thighs would allow on the floor, eying his three friends with apprehension. He finally opened his mouth to speak. "So, we're going to 'fess up to Lizzie?" he asked innocently. The other three turned to face him. "We'll have to tell her about us, and then we'll have to tell her about Remus too."_

_"No!" James interjected. "She doesn't need to know about Rem."_

_"But..."_

_"No buts, Pete. We are keeping __Moony __firmly out of this. Understand?" James threatened._

_Peter nodded._

_"She's going to find out eventually." Remus said, quietly. "She's the brightest witch I know. She'll find out somehow." He turned his eyes away from his friends. "And that will be the end of it all." he whispered to himself, like a man resigned to his inevitable fate. He turned back to Sirius and James and his voice sounded stronger. "You have to tell her everything. And when she asks about me, you have to tell her."_

_"Sorry, man, but we won't." Sirius said, smiling slightly. "It's your secret to tell, and you can tell her yourself when you're strong enough." His eyes met James' and he nodded._

_"We'll tell her what we have to, but not everything." James agreed. "For now!"_

"I am going to answer all your questions." James said, in a serious tone. " But I want you to listen to me, and not to interrupt as much as possible."

Liz nodded, and looked at Sirius who smiled slightly. James pressed on.

"We decided to become animagi at the end of summer. We thought it would be cool to try out, and we had nothing to lose. So we got down to work."

"It wasn't easy." Sirius continued. "We found a book at Flourish and Botts which dealt with the animagus and how to become one, but it was like a load of gibberish at first; we had to do a lot of background reading and stuff to get through it. It's quite advanced. And that was only the beginning."

"To become an animagus, you need to have total concentration; you have to keep out all your thoughts, all your worries, all your concerns; when you're transforming it's just you and the creature you are about to become. It was, er, difficult to find that kind of concentration at first, and we almost decided to give up the whole thing at Christmas time."

Liz frowned, but James hastened to explain. "I had a couple of persistent issues I couldn't put aside around that time."

"Lily issues..." Sirius added, grinning, whilst his friend frowned.

"Sirius, _of course_, was too full of you, to be able to get you out of his head completely, even for a short while." James accused him smugly.

Sirius blushed, then said, "Well anyway, we met up again after Christmas and decided to give it another go. And we started to make progress after a little while too. It was hard, but we started to see some results, and for the first time we actually believed we could do it."

"Sirius was the first one who managed it; it must have been three months ago now. I transformed to my stag form a week after him, only for a little while. But then, the more we practiced, the easier it became, and we started to enjoy it all the more."

"Peter had more problems," Sirius said, "he just couldn't manage it at first. But we kept making him work at it, and he managed it finally last week. He turned into a rat."

"And Remus?" Liz asked.

James sighed. "You're not supposed to ask questions."

Liz didn't say anything, so James continued.

"Remus is not an animagus. He's often sick, as you well know. It wouldn't have worked out."

Liz opened her mouth to speak and then hesitated. Sirius smiled her. "Ignore him; you can speak freely."

Liz turned her eyes to Sirius. "What were you doing next to Whomping Willow?"

Sirius shrugged. "It's just an adventure I guess."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "So do you swear to me that there was no specific reason for you being out there?"

Sirius hesitated. "Ehm, I swear there is no reason for you to know anything about the Whomping Willow, OK? For the time being." He grinned.

Liz narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"Next question please."

"Ah, you're going to drive me mad you two!" Lizzie complained. James and Sirius both smiled at her sweetly.

"Ok, why did you hex me?"

James lowered his eyes. "I panicked. I'm sorry. Honestly I am, and I promise I'll make it up to you in whatever way I can. Pro-o-o-mise!"

"You can start grovelling for eternity then," Liz muttered, frowning, but they could both tell that she wasn't really mad.

"So it was you two and Peter out there last night? Where was Remus? I don't believe you set out on one of your little adventures without him. You're inseparable."

Sirius and James looked at each other. It was James who answered finally. "Lizzie, Remus is sick. You know he is. He couldn't have been out there in his state." He crossed his fingers behind his back and prayed she wouldn't discuss the matter further.

James was in luck; Liz stretched her legs in front of her and flexed both her hands behind her head.

"You know, you really knocked me out properly with that hex. My head still hurts."

James grinned. "I'll ask Madame Pomfrey for some Congealing Ointment." he said, rising to his feet and walking towards the large mahogany door. "I'll tell her it's for me. Poppy and I go way back." he added, winking as he made his retreat.

Liz sighed as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the sofa. "He's going to kill me someday, that boy!" she said.

Sirius was silent; his finger was slowly travelling up and down her hand and wrist, sketching rough designs over and over again. "Lizzie," he said finally, almost afraid to speak.

"Hmm?" Liz replied, eyes still closed.

"Do you still love me?" Sirius' voice breathed in her ear. Lizzie's eyes flew open, and she saw that his mouth was level with hers, and that he was staring intently in her eyes.

"Like I could ever stop loving you," she sighed to herself, lost in his eyes. "You're going to have to work very hard to get me to forgive you." she told him sternly, but with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Really?" came his reply. "Then I shall start now."

* * *

"You know, this room is really quite remarkable." Liz commented much later, looking around her in awe. She was lying down on the sofa with dishevelled hair and swollen lips, with Sirius lolled over her as he kissed her white throat.

"Yes, yesm splendid." Sirius muttered absent-mindedly between one kiss and another.

"Sirius!" Liz yanked his head up. "Where are we?"

Sirius bent forward and kissed her on the cheek grinning. "Welcome, my dear, to the Room of Requirement."


	16. Chapter 16

"Lizzie!" came a whisper.

"What is it?" Liz whispered back, wiping beads of perspiration from her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I'm still doing it wrong." Alice whispered again, looking dejected.

Liz looked up to the teacher's table and saw that Professor Slughorn had finished his patrol of the potion they were being tested on.

"Stir it twice in clockwise motion and three times in anticlockwise." Liz muttered, trying to appear as though she were fussing over her own violet creation.

"But it specifically says not to stir here!" Alice frowned, switching her gaze from her book to her miserable grey excuse for a potion.

"Just trust me!" Liz hissed, eying the professor, who had left his desk.

Alice sighed and followed Liz's instructions; her potion churned in the cauldron for a minute and then turned to a vivid shade of violet.

"Miss Whetherby!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed. "That's excellent. Perfectly brewed. Ten points to Gryffindor." The Slytherins groaned.

"You're a lifesaver!" Alice exclaimed, linking arms with Liz as they left the dungeons."

"I know," Liz sighed dramatically, "I get that a lot."

"Get what a lot?" Lily asked, making a sudden appearance. She caught Liz's other arm and walked with them.

"Oh nothing much," Liz replied nonchalantly, "just saving the day and all that." The girls laughed, enjoying the renewed sense of friendship that had been instilled between them.

"I'm just going to grab a quick lunch and head back to the library." Lily said, frowning suddenly. "I'm years behind on my work."

"I'll join you later then," Alice said, "I'll keep you company and maybe I'll get to finish my Charms essay at long last."

As they made their way to the Great Hall, Alice slowed them down and lowered her voice.

"Say Lizzie, that boy's staring at you!"

"Which one?"

"The one next to the staircase. I'm positive it's you he's starting at."

"She's right." Lily whispered. "Don't turn now or he'll realise we're talking about him."

As casually as she could manage it, Liz yawned and slowly turned her head; when she did so she froze suddenly.

"Do you know him?" Alice insisted, tugging at her sleeve. Lily looked at her expectantly.

"No, I don't." Lizzie shook her head. "But I know who he is."

As she walked into the hall, she felt the boy's black eyes boring into her back as they followed her.

* * *

"Do you think she's doing it to torture me?" James groaned as he eyed his cousin and her friends walking in for lunch. Remus lifted his eyes.

"Which one of them exactly?"

"Why is Evans hanging out with Lizzie all of a sudden? It's very suspicious. There must be some plot against me." James frowned.

"Maybe she's trying to pay you back for keeping that secret from her." Peter said innocently.

"Sshhh." The other three Marauders looked around them, hoping no-one had heard Peter's comment.

"Yeah, very smooth Wormtail. Way to go." Sirius mumbled.

"Are you in a bad mood?" Remus asked politely, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"No, I was up reading and I didn't get much sleep. It makes me cranky."

"Reading?" James asked in disbelief. "What were you reading?"

"Just some history and some potions."

"You were _studying_?" Peter asked loudly.

"Ssshh!" Sirius muttered, covering Peter's mouth with his hand. "We don't want everyone to think I've become all studious." He looked at his friends' incredulous faces and shrugged. "What's wrong with studying? Our O.W.L.S. are going to start soon anyway."

Remus lifted an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously.

Sirius sighed. "Well if I study at night, then I can spend some time with Liz during the day. Else I don't get to see her anymore, we're both so busy."

"OK, stop right there." James said, rising to his feet. "That's more than enough detail on your love life for my tastes."

"And where, exactly, are you off to?" Remus asked, suddenly feeling like a father checking up on his children.

"I'm just going to have a little chat with Lizzie." he said, sauntering off to the other end of the table.

"Yes, I'm sure it's _Lizzie_ you want to talk to." Remus called out behind him, and heard him laugh.

"What are you thinking about?" Peter asked out of the blue, starting intently at Sirius. Padfoot was resting his head in his arms, and his face has a positively dreamy expression to it.

"Er, nothing." Sirius stuttered, breaking out of his reverie and blushing profoundly. He had been thinking of a particularly sweet moment with his Lizzie that he had shared in the Room of Requirement only hours before. The room had become their hiding place, and they often used to meet there to work and talk, and kiss and laugh and joke; it was probably the only place in the whole school were they could be together totally alone, and Sirius was counting each day by the moments spent there.

Remus gave him a knowing look, but said nothing. As time passed, he was always increasingly more in favour of the relationship between his two friends, and was the first one to defend it. After Liz had discovered the boys' secret, she had been even more friendly to Remus than before, as though she had sensed that he desperately needed someone to rely on in that difficult time. He still hadn't been able to voice his own secret to her, but he felt that, when the time was right, he would be able to tell her everything and he felt, deep in his heart, that she would love him nevertheless.

"We're going to be late for class. Come on." Sirius' voice broke him out of his own thoughts.

"Romeo!" Sirius called out loudly to James, who was still talking to Liz and eyeing Lily at regular intervals. "Bid Juliet farewell and come hither to class." he continued in a loud voice.

Remus, Peter, and many of the other students laughed as James' face turned bright red and, muttering under his breath and never looking at Lily, he walked quickly up to the Maruaders looking furious.

Smiling to himself as they left the hall, Remus thanked his lucky stars for his friends. "I couldn't have found better brothers if I handmade them from scratch myself." he thought, decidedly pleased.

* * *

As she walked up to the library with Alice and Lily, Liz felt her head spin. She heard a sudden movement behind her and partially turned her head; it was the boy from earlier, still staring at her with his large black eyes.

"I wonder what he wants." Liz thought to herself, puzzled.

An hour later, still feeling rather dizzy, Liz got to her feet and excused herself.

"I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey." she told her friends. "I think there's something wrong with me."

"I'll come with you." Alice said, looking concerned.

"No, no. Finish your essay Al. It's nothing I promise."

As she shuffled to the hospital wing, Liz felt her head throb. Madame Pomfrey took one good look at her and shook her head.

"I'm surprised you didn't turn up here sooner." she clacked disapprovingly. "You're always locked up in that dungeon; you're bound to develop an allergy from all the exposure." She bustled to her drawers and pulled out an orange flask.

"You rest here for a little while dearie." she said to Liz, motioning her towards one of the beds. "Let the ointment do its work; you'll feel fine when you wake up." And with that she bustled back to the reception area, pulling the curtains next to Liz's bed shut as she left.

Liz took off her shoes and laid down, staring at the ceiling as she felt the ointment on her forehead turn first warm and then suddenly very cold. She shut her eyes and starting counting goblins to try and get down to sleep. Suddenly, the curtain opened again.

"Madame Pomfrey, did you forget something?" Liz asked, eyes still closed, goblins firmly in sight.

"No, she didn't." It was a male voice.

Liz's eyes flew open, and she sat up abruptly. It was the boy who had been following her around; he was a tall, thin lad with longish straight jet black hair and piercing black eyes.

"You're Regulus aren't you?" Liz asked, still wondering what Sirius' younger brother wanted from her. She had never spoken to him before.

Regulus frowned. "I'm going to ignore the tone of familiarity you're using since it's going to be a short visit. I'm passing on a message."

As she looked at him closely, Liz could see the similarity between the fourth year and his older brother, though Regulus was far paler and Sirius was decidedly more handsome.

"And what would that message be?" Liz asked defiantly.

"We're on to you." Regulus' voice was high-pitched unlike his brother's deep one. "The family I mean; they're on to you."

Liz frowned. "I don't understand."

"My mother found out about your little _romance_." Regulus said with distaste. "She was not amused. She says it's only a matter of time before Sirius comes back to join us and our ideals, the ones he should be so proud of, and if you stand in his way, or change his mind somehow, you will pay. She suggests you break up with him before you get hurt."

"You can thank your mother then," Liz said haughtily, "but your brother and I are here to stay. It's a non-issue. You can tell your mother I said so."

Regulus frowned. "I'm only passing on her message. I know he'll never come back. He was always stupid in that way. Don't know what you see in him." He looked down at his feet blushing slightly.

"Well if that's all you had to say to me then you can go."

"Will you tell him I spoke to you?" Regulus asked, leaning lightly against the bed stand.

"I don't know. I'll decide when I feel like it. It's of no concern to you." Though she had only just met him face to face, she had taken a particular disliking to Sirius' younger brother.

"If you do," Regulus started, hesitating slightly, "tell him to watch out. He's made himself a lot of enemies. Some closer to him than he may think."

Liz nodded stiffly, still not warming up to the person standing in front of her.

Regulus too nodded lightly, and without another word he made his departure.

Liz leaned back on her bed and closed her eyes again, sighing. "How weird was that?" she thought to herself, and went back to counting goblins.


	17. Chapter 17

"I met your brother in the hospital wing," Liz said fleetingly, apparently absorbed in writing her Transfiguration essay.

Sirius spurted out the pumpkin juice he was sipping from underneath the table.

"You _what_?!"

"Black!" Madame Pince stormed up to their table. "How many times do I have to tell you? Absolutely NO food or drink allowed in this library. At _all_. And keep your voice _down_!" Looking furious, she stormed back to her desk, frowning at anyone in sight.

"You know at this rate," Liz said, leaning towards Sirius and dropping her voice to a whisper, "you'll go down in history as the biggest troublemaker ever to attend Hogwarts." Madame Pince's sharp footsteps diverted her attention. "The most troublesome pair of students in Hogwarts' history I should say." she added, pointing towards the far end of the library. Madame Pince was emptying James' bag from what seemed to be a mountain of chocolate frogs and scolding him along the way.

"You're changing the subject." Sirius said grimly, frowning.

"You have nothing to worry about Si. He kept his hands to himself, spoke politely, was well-mannered; a perfect gentleman really." Liz whispered too cheerfully. Sirius' frown only deepened.

"OK maybe he wasn't. But honestly love, you needn't be cross. It was nothing."

"What were you doing in the hospital wing anyway?" Sirius muttered darkly.

Liz hesitate slightly, wondering whether she should lie but deciding to go with the truth. "I felt a bit faint and Madame Pomfrey told me to lie down. But it was _nothing_ I swear; it all passed in a jiffy."

"When was this?"

"Er...about a week ago I guess. Maybe two. I can't remember."

Sirius finally exploded. "And you didn't _tell _me?!" he hissed, banging his fist on the desk and disrupting the whole library.

"BLACK! That's it. Out, out, OUT!" Liz and Sirius fled out of the library, with Madame Pince still wailing at their retreating backs.

"I would avoid the library till the beginning of next year at least." Liz said panting, clutching her sides. Sirius didn't smile. Liz walked up to him gingerly and placed her hands on his chest cautiously. He was still frowning.

"Will you forget all this mess for a kiss?" she asked hopefully, oblivious to the sniggers they were receiving from the other students in the corridor.

"What did he want?"

"Excuse me?"

"Regulus, I mean. What did he want?"

"Come on, let's walk." Liz said, pulling Sirius to a less crowded spot. They ended up in the Room of Requirement.

"Will you promise to just hear me out and not get mad please. I didn't ask to speak to him; I didn't even realise what was going on." Sirius' expression did not change.

"I didn't get mad when I found out you were animagus." Liz retorted. "I just listened and didn't say a word." Sirius' face relaxed slightly and he half-smiled.

"I would just like to know what he said please." he asked as politely as he could muster it.

Liz sat down to relate the events. "He had been following me around all day. Alice and Lily both caught him staring at me more than once, and then after lunch I turned round and saw him following me." Sirius' fists started to clench. Liz quickly hastened. "But he never actually spoke to me or came close enough to me to form any kind of contact. He seemed to be studying me from a distance." She chewed her upper lip thoughtfully and then continued. "After lunch we went to the library to finish some work and I felt dizzy so I decided to go to the hospital wing. He must have been following me then too, but I didn't realise, I was feeling so sick. Madame Pomfrey told me to lie down and rest, and when I was going to doze off I heard the curtain open."

"Was it him?" Sirius asked. Liz nodded.

"He was very cold, and when I called him by name he told me he disliked my tone of familiarity. He told me he was just passing on a message and that he had no time for pleasantries."

"And what message would that be?"

Liz hesitated slightly. "Well, apparently your mother and the rest of your family have found out...about us. And they don't approve. So he advised me to break up with you before they force us to. Or before I lead you down some stupid path. He said all your family is expecting you to come to your senses and go back to their way of life."

"Is that so?" Sirius looked furious, but did not express it. "And what did you say?"

"Well, I thanked him for the advice but I told him you and I are not going to end anything anytime soon, and that he can tell the rest of your family that." Liz said, a bit haughtily.

Sirius' face softened and he gently grabbed her hand. "Did you really tell him that?" he asked, looking straight into her very green eyes. Liz blushed, and could only nod. Sirius flashed his endearing grin for the very first time that day. "So he really didn't make a pass at you?"

Liz looked startled. "Why would he have? He dislikes me."

"As much as I hate to admit it, my brother and I are very much alike in many ways, though he can be somewhat weak. I'm pretty sure he would have made a pass at you if you had given him at least half of an inkling."

Liz looked startled. "He did wonder why I was going out with you. But I'm sure he only said that cause he doesn't like you much."

"If you say so." Sirius smiled knowingly. "Was there anything else?"

"Before he left he asked me if I was going to tell you...about meeting him that is. And he told you to be careful; he says you've made yourself enemies closer than you think."

"Is that so?" Sirius said thoughtfully, arms around her. "I wonder what he meant by that."

"Well you needn't worry." Liz said shrugging. "As long as I'm here I'll always protect you."

Sirius barked his bellow of a laugh and looked down at her. Wrapped up as she was in his arms, she looked even frailer than usual. "Is that so?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Liz nodded, sure of herself. "For sure!" she declared, looking up into his face. And then he kissed her.

* * *

Regulus felt something move as he made his way back to the Slytherin common room from the Astronomy Tower. Stubbornly ignoring the footsteps behind him he kept on walking quickly. His pursuer would not relent, and eventually he felt a pair of strong arms grab his shoulders and turn him round. It was nearing midnight, and they were the only two people in the moonlit corridor.

"I got your message." Sirius said. Regulus nodded stiffly, staring at his brother's hands still placed on his shoulder. "Thank you," he added, "for the warning. I know you didn't have to."

"Though you are a traitor, you are still part of my blood. And though it won't save you from the fate you've brought upon yourself, I figured I had to do at least that. Don't take it as a peace offering; I'm not trying to be friends."

Sirius released him and smiled. "I would never expect that from the honourable heir of the house of Black." His smile turned to a grin. "Though you have turned your back on them all by warning me."

Regulus looked shocked. "I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!!"

"Did too!"

"I don't want your blood on my hands or conscience because you are, worthless though you may be, still part of my family. That does not change the morals and ideals I cherish, live and believe in."

"Always so serious, Reg. You have to learn to lighten up....like me." Sirius grinned again.

"What? You mean act like a loser....like you?" Regulus asked, the shadow of a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

Sirius frowned. "You're destined for trouble with this path you've chosen to lead. Do you know what they do with kids like you? They use you for all you're worth, and when there's nothing left for you to do, they'll just dispose of you as they see fit. Is that really worth living for?"

Regulus raised his head haughtily "The Dark forces are always worth living for."

His older brother sighed. "Well then, we really don't have much to say to each other anymore."

Regulus shook his head slightly. "No we don't."

"This is it then." Sirius said, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning. "It could have been different for us, boy. But we're free to make our own choices I suppose." Before starting to walk again Sirius turned his head to look at his younger brother. "Look after yourself as much as you can." he whispered.

Regulus' face softened. "You too." he whispered, barely audible.

Sirius had almost reached the end of the corridor when he turned his head again and called back. "And if I catch you ogling at my girlfriend I'll beat you to a pulp. I know you like her."

And with that he left Regulus glued to his spot, face blushing brightly.


	18. Chapter 18

Liz looked out of the window, deep in thought. It was one of those early June days that made you long for beaches and deckchairs. Alice was writing in her journal, perspiration filming her small face. The third-year students had just finished their end of term examinations, and whilst many headed to the grounds or to Hogsmeade to celebrate, Liz and Alice waited impatiently in the common room.

Two floors below, fifty students were immersed in their Defence against the Dark Arts paper, some scribbling furiously, others eying it in contemplation. Sirius stretched his hands behind his back and yawned.

"Time up. Quills down please." Professor Filtwick squeaked.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" Sirius asked as he made his way out of the Hall with the Marauders.

"Loved it. Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question." They laughed, and the conversation continued till they reached the lake and sat down.

"I'm bored," said Sirius. "Wish it was a full moon."

"You might. We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here..." Remus held his book out to Sirius.

"I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all," Sirius said.

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot," said James. "Look who it is..."

Sirius looked up. "Excellent. Snivellus."

* * *

Lily Evans burst in the common room and banged her bag on the nearest table, clearly incensed. Lizzie and Alice looked at each other in surprise.

"What happened?" Liz asked cautiously, as Lily sunk down on the sofa and clenched her fists in a rage.

"I _hate_ him. Hate him!" she yelled, out of her mind.

Alice looked concerned. "Is it James?" she asked. Lily nodded slightly.

"It's both of them. I hate them both. All of them!"

It was Lizzie's turn to look alarmed. "What did Sirius do?" she asked, somewhat defensively.

Lily groaned. "Not Sirius...Severus."

Alice frowned. "I'm confused. Start from the beginning."

And Lily started to relate the incidents that had happened earlier: James disarming Severus...the Impediment Jinx...Severus' mouth filled with bubbles...James with a bloody cheek...and finally Severus hanging upside down in the air with his underwear exposed.

"It was horrible." Lily finished. "Worse than anything they've ever done before. And then..." she hesitated.

"What?" Alice interjected. "Then what?"

Lily's face turned white. "He called me...mudblood." she whispered.

Alice and Lizzie gasped.

"Why?! What came over him?"

"I'm going to kill James!" Lizzie added, getting roughly to her feet. "He's not going to get away with this. What was he thinking?"

"No, no." Lily hastened to explain, sounding tired. "It wasn't James who said that. It was Severus."

Liz looked at her friend's dejected face and quivering lips and felt pity for her. "Oh poor Lily." she said, hugging her tightly. "It'll be all right. Just ignore them all and leave them to me. It'll be all right." she repeated, as Lily's resolve collapsed and she burst into tears.

* * *

The Room of Requirement had never been so silent. James was poking at his face with his wand, attempting to heal the wound on his cheek. Sirius was sitting on the floor with his hands crossed and the air of one who had nothing to be ashamed of. Remus was sitting furthest away from them, eying them both in disdain, clearly cross. Peter was missing.

"Are we going to keep this silent treatment on for long?" James asked wincing, as his wand slashed against his cheek.

Remus opened his mouth to speak and then changed his mind. Sirius frowned and addressed him.

"He deserved it Rem. Look at what he did to James." He turned to Prongs for support, and James nodded feebly.

Remus swallowed and took a deep breath before speaking. "James ended up with a scratched cheek. Severus ended up with his knickers out in front of the whole school." He stopped for a bit, then shook his head forcefully. "No one, not even Severus, deserves that level of embarrassment. _No one_, do you hear me?"

"Still, after what he said to Lily then, I don't regret it one bit." Sirius added defiantly.

James groaned. "I've lost her for good now. There's no way she'll ever ever forgive me."

"Serves you right for being so arrogant." Sirius said gloomily.

James got to his feet. "_I'm_ the arrogant one? This is all your fault. You were the one who was _bored_. Look at what happened!"

"You were the one who even told me he was there in the first place! Don't blame me."

Remus joined the fight. "Your behaviour is disgusting; both of you! I don't care whose blame it is. You both acted disgracefully. You should be ashamed of yourselves. I'm a prefect; I can't get involved in things as bad as these, for heaven's sake!" he yelled.

The door flew open and Peter came running in. "Run! She's furious." he panted.

"Who? Lily?" James asked, somewhat hopefully.

"No...it's me." It was Liz.

James faltered. "Lizzie...I can explain."

"Don't Lizzie me! I don't want hear it. I am ashamed of you. You, the proud Gryffindor, so brave and noble. What exactly was brave and noble about what you did? Pray tell me, because I can't see it. Making Lily cry...is that how you intend to win her heart? With this disgusting behaviour? What would Sarah think? And Bobby? Is this the son they raised? The one they're so proud of. I think not." James dropped his head, as Remus and Peter cringed.

"And as for you," Lizzie added, turning on Sirius, "I sincerely hope you have enough studies left to fill in your last week, because you won't be seeing anything of me anytime soon. I'm ashamed of you."

Liz turned to face Remus, still on a rampage. "Why didn't you try to stop them? Or you, Peter? Was it fun to just stand by and watch?" She paced around the room for a bit, and then turned back to Sirius and James.

"You have to apologize. Both of you. To Lily _and_ Severus. Now."

"Like Snivellus is going to listen to it." James muttered.

"And plus, he called her _mudblood_! He deserves it now!" Sirius added tentatively.

"Yes he does. And he's going to hear it from me too now." Liz agreed reluctantly. "But you're going to apologize nevertheless....if you know what's good for you."

And with that threat, she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Liz walked straight towards the dungeons in search of Snape. She mentally prepared what she wanted to say to him, fully intending to give him a piece of her mind. On the way down, she saw two figures walking quickly in the dark.

"Lily....Lily wait."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Come on, _Lily_!"

"I said no."

"I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just-"

"Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends ... You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"Lily!" Severus wailed at the redhead's retreating figure. When Liz walked up to him, she found him close to tears. He didn't even attempt to rebuild his resolve when he saw her.

"You know, I came looking for you to give you a sound tongue lashing," Liz said quietly. "because frankly it's the least that you deserve. But I don't have to now. You've been punished enough."

"I have?" Severus groaned.

Liz nodded solemnly. "You've just lost her...for _good_." she said, pointing down the corridor when Lily had retreated. "So yes, Severus, you have."


	19. Chapter 19

The train ride back home was one of the most silent ever for them. Liz sat with her head propped in her hands, staring out at the moving countryside. Alice fidgeted with her book, occasionally reading from it but mostly let it lie on her lap whilst she cleared out her thoughts. Lily sat opposite her with her hands crossed and a frown on her face, never uttering a word. Though it had been well over a week, and the boys had desperately tried to make amends, the events following the Defence against the Dark Arts O.W.L. lay unmentioned but unforgotten.

"Oh look we're almost here," Alice exclaimed after an eternity, pointing out of the window. She received no reply. Alice sighed. "Let's go away for our holiday now. Do you feel up to it? I think we could all do with a change of scenery."

"Mum will kill me if I take off so early on in the holidays."Lily murmured. Liz nodded in agreement.

Alice sighed again. "Let's not let what happened ruin our holidays for us. You must promise me to at least _try_ to be cheerful till we go away. _Please_?!" she chirped, very brightly.

Lily snorted out a laugh. "That's your problem; you're too nice." she murmured again, but a small smile was gracing her lips.

Liz suddenly broke out of her reverie and turned to face her friends with a twinkle in her eyes. "We'll go to Doniford Bay then. It'll be nice there, lots of families with kids, we can just have a good laugh and not bother with the boys. We'll decide a date later on then." She looked at Alice with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What?" Alice asked surprised.

"What?" Liz said back, way too innocently.

"What's brewing in your head?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Is anything brewing in my head?" Liz asked in mock astonishment, winking at Lily.

"I don't think she's plotting anything." Lily added from her part.

"Ugh...I hate it when you do that." Alice cried, throwing her hands up in the air. All three of them burst out laughing. "I was starting to worry we'd never laugh again." she added, sticking out her tongue at Liz.

"Funny." Liz scowled momentarily, crossing her legs beneath her on the seat and returning to her former position by the window, this time with a big smile gracing her face.

"I'm going for a stroll," Alice said, rising to her feet, "nature calls." And she walked out of the compartment.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked curiously, turning to Liz.

"Check the door first!" Liz mouthed, pointing behind her.

Lily walked up to the compartment door and, sure enough, Alice was there leaning casually against the wall.

"Lost anything?" Lily asked sweetly.

"All right, all right, I'm going." Alice grumbled, making her departure.

Lily sat down next to Liz and said, "The curiosity is killing me Lizzie..."

"We're going to _kidnap_ her!"

"Kidnap?!"

"Yep." Liz nodded. "I'll settle it with her mum first but I don't think she'll mind. It's Alice's birthday on the 1st of July; we'll surprise her."

Lily linked arms with her friends and rested her head on her shoulder. "I'm glad I got to know you Lizzie....real glad..."

* * *

"I'm off." Lizzie screamed from upstairs, running down the stairs two at a time and heading straight to the kitchen.

Sarah looked up with a smile. "Be safe, dearie. And don't scare the wits out of that poor girl."

"I won't my dear." Lizzie said, bending to kiss her aunt's wrinkled brow. "Don't let those two cause you any trouble. And any one word and I'll come flying back home. Promise."

"Oh dear, don't worry about us. We'll be fine. Just go and have fun and we'll see you next week." she said softly, grabbing one of her niece's rosy cheeks between two floured fingers and pinching it lightly. "Now go or you'll be late."

Liz hoisted her huge duffel bag on her shoulder.

"I'll make cottage pie when you get back." she heard her aunt call. Liz smiled and walked out of the half-open front door. James and Sirius were sitting outside on the step. Liz stopped momentarily in her tracks.

"Moving house are we?" James teased, eying her bag with a smile. Liz smiled lightly. She had not yet fully forgiven her cousin and his friends.

"Please try to behave, both of you. I don't want you to worry Sarah."

"We'll be like two little angels," Sirius said, getting to his feet and wiping his hands in his trousers. "I'll walk you to the bus." he added, reaching out for her bag and carrying it on his shoulder.

Liz hesitated slightly. "You don't need to do that." she started.

"I know I don't have to," Sirius stopped her, looking straight into her eyes, "but I want to, because I love you and because I miss you." His face broke into a huge smile, and Liz moved a step towards him, pulled by a magnetic force.

"Ugh...stop that lovey dovey business please." James groaned. Liz stopped in her tracks, turned, and kicked him in his knee.

"You'll never stop being a git, will you?" she asked with a small smile.

"Nope." James said serenely, stretching out his hands towards his younger cousin. Lizzie smiled and bent forward to hug him.

"I don't know what got over you last time, but I still love you little git." she said, her head buried in his shoulder.

"Go now. You're going to miss your bus, and you don't want to keep Lily waiting."

Lizzie caught Sirius' hands and entwined her fingers in his as they walked away from James. When they reached the gate they heard his voice say, "Try to keep your hands to yourself Padfoot."

"Git!"

* * *

"I could stay like this forever." Lily mumbled from her deckchair. They were sprawled next to each other enjoying a rare day of sunshine that was gracing their holiday.

"Me too." Alice said happily, from beneath her super-sized sunhat. "This was the best birthday ever!"

Lizzie stretched and yawned. "I almost wish we didn't have to go back home today."

"Almost?" Alice asked, raising her head.

"Though they really don't deserve it, I've missed them." Liz said, not elaborating any further.

Lily sighed. "I don't blame you, Lizzie. I..." she faltered, "I kind of miss them too sometimes, even though they are horrible and despicable, especially James.

Alice looked at Lily with raised eyebrows and smiled. "Why Lily, I do believe you're blushing!"

"I am not!"

Lizzie laughed. "Now you're really blushing. Your face is the exact same shade as your hair."

"That's not true. It's just the sun." Lily was mortified.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us Lily?"

"Aaa! Stop it. Both of you! It's nothing." And she pulled off her sundress and ran straight into the sea.

Alice and Lizzie looked at each other in disbelief.

"She's mad, that one." Alice said, shaking her head.

Lizzie agreed. "And she's totally in love too, though she won't admit it."

Alice grinned suddenly. "Shall we play matchmakers then? I'm sure your aunt Sarah would be glad to see little Jamsie settled with such a pretty girl."

Liz shook her head seriously. "You know, for once, I think we shouldn't interfere. I think this is one relationship which should just evolve on its own. Trust me."

* * *

"They're HERE!!!!!" Lizzie's excitement was hard to contain.

"What is it darling?" Bobby called out from the living room. He was sitting next to the low table engaged in a particularly complicated game of Gobstones with Sarah, whilst Sirius and James were busy playing chess.

"Two owls... headed this way....they're here." Lizzie said between pants, as she ran from the stairs to the front door to greet the two grey owls waiting there.

She walked back into the living room and handed an envelope each to the two boys. Her aunt and uncle interrupted their game and looked on eagerly.

"Go on then," Lizzie urged, more excited than the two boys put together. Sirius and James looked at each other.

"Here goes nothing." James said, breaking the seal. Sirius did the same.

"Sooo?" Lizzie asked, jumping up and down.

"Give them some space dear," Sarah said, looking rather worried.

"What did you get?" James asked, turning to face Sirius.

"Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Transfiguration. Exceeds Expectations in all the rest, and Poor in History."

"No way! I got the exact same thing!"

"You're kidding. Let's swap."

And in a few minutes the house was brimming with laughter and joy as they all celebrated the boys' success.

Two owls came flying in, followed by a third little brown owl, each bearing a different letter.

The first was from Remus.

_**Did you pass? I know you did! I got 2 Outstandings and EE's in all the others. Mum's thrilled. I think I'm getting a new wand. See you at the weekend. Love to Lizzie.**_

The second was from Peter.

_**Did you like get your O.W.L. results? I just did. Passed everything, mostly acceptables and an exceeds expectations in potions. Never saw that coming! See you soon. Wormtail**_

The last one was addressed to Lizzie.

_**I paaasssssssseeeddddd. 3 Outstandings and the rest are all Exceeds Expectations. I'm so happy I could fly!!! Can't wait to see you again. Only one week to go to the beginning of school. Oh dear, I wonder what subjects I'm going to study for my N.E.W.T.s now. It's all so hard. But I'm so happy!!!! More later. Love, Lily x**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Explain to me again why you're abandoning me for the weekend?" Lizzie complained, perched on James' bed.

Sirius sighed. "We've got to do some errands at Hogsmeade, and then we're going to stay over with Remus." He looked most apologetic. "I could probably stay here if I..."

"Forget it Padfoot. You're coming with us!" James interrupted him, wagging a finger in his direction.

Lizzie picked up a magazine and flipped it casually. "You know sometimes, you look an awful lot like Aunt Sarah." she teased him, expecting something to be thrown at her. Sure enough, three pairs of grey socks came flying in her direction; all of them missed her.

"So why can't Remus come here, and we can all spend the weekend together? I still haven't fully forgiven you and you really need to be working extra hard to make me happy right now." Lizzie said playfully.

"If I buy you one of those Muggle lollipops will you cut it out? Your nagging is killing me!" James muttered darkly as he searched underneath his bed for his trainers.

Liz stuck out her lower lip and looked at Sirius dejectedly; he melted instantly.

"Sweetheart, we really can't this weekend," he said, sitting down next to her on the bed and grabbing her hand lightly, "but I promise you next weekend will be extra special."

"We'll be at school next weekend." Liz said softly, trying her luck one last time.

Sirius looked devastated.

Lizzie sighed. "I know you're hiding something from me, and it's fine. But you know how curious I get. I guess I'll just have to spend the weekend trying to figure put what you could be up to." she teased him.

Sirius bent forward and kissed her. "I really don't deserve you, but I'm sure glad I've got you."

"Are you really going to make me comment?" James' voice came out from under the bed.

"Git!"

* * *

"You're home early." Sarah noted, as four boys trudged into her kitchen. "I thought you'd be away till Wednesday."

"We had to come back because Sirius was getting lovesick." James said, in a disgusted tone.

Sarah laughed and addressed Sirius. "Well, you'll be glad to know that the object of your affection is reading in the garden."

"Thanks Mrs. P." Sirius said, winking at Sarah and heading towards the back door.

"Not so fast Sirius."

"What is it, ma'am?"

"Shower...all four of you...now! What _have_ you been doing these last few days? You stink!"

When Remus had finished drying his hair, he walked quietly to the garden in search of Lizzie. He found her sitting down next to the birch tree, apparently lost in her thoughts.

"Earth to Potter." he said jokingly, tugging a small strand of her hair.

"Remus? You're back? You startled me there for a minute." Lizzie said, surprised.

"We decided to come back to you early."

"I'm very glad you did." Lizzie said with a smile, looking carefully at her friend. "Why, Remus! Are you sick again? You look so pale and tired. I would have expected you to be well rested!"

Remus looked at the girl's concerned face, and decided that he could lie to her no longer.

"I get sick every single month Lizzie. Surely you've noticed."

"I've certainly noticed you're sick most of the time. What is it? Some kind of male PMS?"

Remus snorted. "I should very well hope not." he said, as Lizzie laughed.

"What is it then?" she asked him gently, and at that moment he started to dare to hope.

"The fact that you haven't figured it out on your own makes me believe that you didn't _try_ to figure it out, because I had asked you not to a long time ago. A witch as clever as you would figure it out in no time. I just hope this doesn't scare you away from me, because you are one of the best things that's ever happened to me and I couldn't imagine not having you as my friend any longer."

"Remus, what on earth are you saying?" Lizzie frowned. "Why wouldn't I be your friend any longer?"

Remus cleared his throat slightly. "Say you meet someone who is constantly pale, who looks as though he never sleeps, and who seems to be sick all the time."

Lizzie nodded, urging him on.

"Say this friend disappears every month without fail, wanting to shelter the ones around him from any harm."

Lizzie continued to frown. "I still don't understand."

"Lizzie, every time he vanishes, it's always a full moon. Think!"

Lizzie furrowed her brow and thought for a moment. Then suddenly her eyes flew wide open, and for a split second her face looked scared, before eventually looking worried.

"You're a werewolf?!"


	20. Chapter 20

"May I have your attention please. " Professor McGonagall's deep accent called out. "After lunch would all the sixth-years kindly meet up with their respective Head of House as regards to their choice of N.E.W.T subjects? We shall all be available for the remainder of the week to discuss your options. That will be all."

"See James, she's available to _discuss your options_ after lunch, mate. I always thought she had this thing for you." Sirius said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively towards his best friend. The other Marauders grimaced.

"That is disgusting, Sirius. Even for you." Remus pointed out solemnly. He looked happier than he had ever really looked in years. "What do you reckon you'll choose? This N.E.W.T. business is so confusing." he added, frowning slightly.

James leant back in his chair till it tilted on its hind legs and stretched his arms behind his head. "I'm going to be an auror," he declared seriously, "so I suppose my decision is done."

"Aurors are cool," Sirius agreed, "I'd love to become one myself and I know I'd be good at it, but it's such a bloody hassle, having to get the highest grades all the time to get through to the next round of tests. I'm not sure I can handle that level of stress." he groaned.

"Stress? You?" Remus laughed out. "I thought you never, ever got stressed at all. Are a couple of tests going to stand in the way of your reputation?"

"You're in high spirits aren't you?" James noted smiling. "I guess Lizzie's approval was the final ingredient you needed to find your everlasting happiness."

Remus smiled a secret sort of smile; he still couldn't believe that the events of the last week of summer had really taken place. He often pictured Lizzie's incredulous face when she finally deduced his secret, and he replayed over and over again the conversation that had followed, where she had expressed more concern over his safety than her own, and she had listened to all he had to tell her without interrupting him once. The staunch support showed to him by his dearest friend really did manage to lift his morale to no end.

"So I realised." Sirius muttered, only half-jokingly, boring into Remus' face, "You better watch it, my eyes will be following you like a hawk."

"Say did you hear?" A Hufflepuff sixth year had walked over to their table brimming with new information. "In the light of so-called 'imminent security threats' the Ministry is going to open up the Auror induction tests to students who are preparing for their N.E.W.T.S. It says in the Daily Prophet that as long as you have enough qualifications in Potions and some other stuff, and a reference from your lecturer that you are passing the class with more than 75% then you can apply for it. Cool isn't it? We can basically skip a couple of years and just cut to the chase." The Gryffindor table buzzed in agreement.

"I wonder what imminent security threats the Ministry is referring to." James pondered as he scanned the Daily Prophet, thoughts automatically shifting to his parents back home.

"Guys, this settles it then. I am going to be an Auror."Sirius said grinning, as he finished the last of his treacle tart. "Remus, you in?" he asked his friend.

Remus nodded. "It would be an honour to be of service. I think it is one of the most challenging yet fulfilling occupations in the wizarding world."

"How about you Wormtail? What do you want to become?" Sirius asked, turning to his smallest friend- though Peter had accumulated more than a few extra pounds throughout the summer months.

Peter hesitated, then said quickly, "I'll be an Auror too."

Sirius looked surprised. "Really, Pete? I never thought it was a job that interested you."

Peter's face turned red. Remus, rising to the rescue, said, "I always thought you'd be a great teacher actually Wormtail. You have a certain way of explaining things; it's a great talent."

Peter looked at his friend's smiling face and heaved a sigh of relief. "Teaching is good too; I'll speak to McGonagall about it later."

"McGonagall!" James exclaimed suddenly, lifting his head from the paper. "I was supposed to meet her at one. Quick, what's the time?"

"It's half past." Peter said, peering at his wrist watch.

"Shit, shit, shit. I better hurry." James said, scrambling to his feet and roughly grabbing his book bag.

"Bless, look at him all flustered. All excited to discuss his options." Sirius teased, eyes twinkling.

"Padfoot, you are one big pervert." Remus said, shaking his head as they watched James run out of the Great Hall. Sirius just laughed.

* * *

"Do you ever intend to sleep or rest at all?" Severus Snape was leaning casually against the dungeon door, eying Lizzie with an air of amusement. The youngest Potter was muttering frantically to herself over a steaming amber potion, hair dishevelled and face flushed.

"We haven't worked on the Wolfsbane Potion since well before your O.W.L.s, Severus." she muttered, frowning slightly. "If we ever ever want to get that award we really have to pull our socks up now." She was stirring the potion with such rigour that it suddenly spilt out of the cauldron and cascaded all over the desk and the floor.

"_Scourgify_." Severus chanted, flicking his wand with ease. Deep black markings remained on the desk and floor, as though they had been burnt.

"Well, I think you were stirring it too much. You have to be more gentle with it." Severus said, rolling back the sleeves of his robes and taking his place next to Lizzie. "But it's much much better than the last one we tried. Start from the beginning and tell me exactly what you did."

Looking sideways, Lizzie smiled lightly. The last time she had spoken to Severus was after his Defence against the Dark Arts exam and his incident with Lily, and she had rather expected him never to speak to her again. Though rumours of his new Death-eater friends were starting to circulate, she felt suddenly glad to have him by her side; he was her only true ally when it came to the art of Potions, and right then, she was glad for his company.

* * *

"Lizzie, come here." Lily called out from near the fireplace as soon as Lizzie stepped into the common room that night. She was sitting next to Alice and both were looking intently at some form of book. Alice looked slightly confused.

"Look, these are photos from our trip." Lily said, pointing to the Muggle photographs she had stuck in her album.

"They're not moving." Alice whispered to Lizzie behind Lily's back. "I don't understand why she's bewitched them."

Lizzie burst out laughing. "Muggle photographs don't move like ours silly. They're perfectly normal."

"Bo-oring." Alice said softly feigning a cough. "They're very nice." she said to the redhead, but Lily had heard her comment and was giggling.

"Next year for your birthday we'll send you to live in a Muggle house for a month." she said reprovingly, wagging her finger at Alice. "I'd love to see you live for a couple of days with Petunia; she's a nightmare, and you'd have no magic to turn to."

"A whole month with no magic?" Alice exclaimed, horrified. "Why, that would be hell! I don't know how the Muggles survive it."

"Well, us Muggleborns have the best of both worlds and we learn to use magic in small doses, to appreciate it." Lily teased.

"We purebloods put magic above all else." Alice joked, putting her nose in air and sounding decidedly like Bellatrix Black, one of Sirius' cousins.

"You know we're not supposed to use magic during the holidays," Lizzie scolded softly, "we're still underage after all."

"Pff...like anyone checks 're all busy tracking down this Voldemort; no-one pays attention to underage magic anymore." Lily scoffed.

At the word 'Voldermort' the air in the common room changed; some of those within hearing distance started to shush her, others looked horrified, whilst others still looked downright scared.

"It was just a slip of the tongue; get on with your conversations." Alice said, sheltering Lily.

"What did I do wrong?" Lily looked confused.

"We don't mention his name here. People are scared it'll bring them bad luck. Everyone refers to him as You-Know-Who." Lizzie explained.

"All bloody nonsense in my opinion." Alice said, suddenly feeling very grown up. "It's not like calling him You-Know-Who will shelter anyone from his power when he decides to attack."

"Let's change subject please." Lily said, looking suddenly very pale.

"Yes, let's." Lizzie agreed. "How are you finding your N.E.W.T. subjects Lil?"

Lily's face brightened up a bit. "Oh, I'm loving the work. It's very tough and there's so much detail we have to go into, but it's a great challenge and the teachers are all being so supportive. And would you believe it, I've got James in every single class with me! I think he's stalking me again." Lily said enthusiastically, blushing slightly. "Though he doesn't try to speak to me much anymore," she added as an afterthought, "no taunts, no flirting, nothing at all."

"Sirius told me he's got a new woman in his life." Lizzie said quietly.

"Oh." Lily's face turned white again, but she shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm glad. That means I've got him off my back now. I really should be getting some work done. I'll see you later OK?" And she fled out of the common room.

"I think you broke her heart just now." Alice said intuitively. "Does James really have a new catch?"

"Oh yes. Sirius did tell me." Lizzie couldn't contain her grin.

"Who is it?" Alice urged her, curiosity burning.

"It's McGonagall." And they both burst out laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

"How's Lily?" Severus asked casually, as he leaned against the table to get to the aconite jar. Liz looked at him sharply.

"She's fine." she replied briefly. It was May, and Lily hadn't been mentioned in the dungeons since the past academic year.

"Good." Severus said lightly, looking rather disappointed at the lack of information Lizzie was providing.

The girl frowned. "Sev…" she said warningly.

"I know, I know." he replied, shaking his head. "No more trouble, I promise."

Lily had absolutely refused to speak to Severus Snape again after their incident before the holidays and, as far as Lizzie could see, the Snape chapter in Lily's life was firmly closed.

"_Don't even try to make excuses for him." Lily had snapped once, after Liz had returned from the dungeons. "He is no longer the person I used to know. That Severus Snape is gone for good."_

"_Come now, Lily, don't be so dramatic!" Lizzie had argued in his defence, secretly expecting the dormitory's door to open, and for Sirius to appear to blast her head off._

"_Open your eyes Lizzie! Don't see what he's become?"_

"_No actually I don't. He seems the same as he always does when he's around me."_

"_Well then he's got you deceived well and good my dear. Look at his friends, Goyle, the Carrow siblings, Regulus. That's not the type of crowd you'd want to hang out with if your intentions were pure. You might as well just face it; he's become a death-eater, or he's bloody close to becoming one."_

"Are you all right?" Severus' cold hand grasped her face by the chin. Lizzie broke out of her reverie and stared straight into his dark eyes. When they were together in the dungeons he was always kind and considerate to her; he seemed to appreciate the luxury of having a partner who was his equal in potions to the extent that he used to put the fact that she was tied to James and Sirius, and that was a Gryffindor, aside.

"Snape, you're needed in Hogsmeade." A low voice called from the dungeon door, startling them both. Amycus Carrow, with his narrow eyes and upset features, was glaring at them. Regulus was standing next to him, peering curiously.

Severus stood up straight and moved as far away from Liz as he could.

"Yes, let's go." he said, straightening his robes and heading out of the dungeon.

Liz was mystified.

"What about our work?" she called out, hoping he would turn back.

He stopped at the door and half-turned towards her.

"Hmph." he said, shrugging lightly, and he left, followed closely by Carrow. Regulus didn't move.

"You're a strange girl." he told her, looking down at her feet.

"Geez, because you're a gem aren't you?" she answered back, sharply.

Regulus actually laughed. "You never fail to surprise me; no wonder mother hates you."

Liz shuffled her feet and said nothing. They stood there in the silence for a couple of minutes until they heard someone call out, "Black, where are you?"

"There's your cue." Lizzie told him, almost sweetly. "Send my regards to your mother when you get a chance."

Regulus smiled lightly. "Don't think I won't." He turned to leave, but she stopped him.

"When you decide that being a Death-eater won't get you any favours and you decide to turn good again give me a call. I'll organize the grand brotherly reunion for you."

Regulus stiffened. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Liz looked bored. "Oh please; you're more like Sirius than you give yourself credit for. And eventually you'll realize that this entire quest to defend your family honour and the Dark Arts isn't worth it. You just wait and see; I'm rarely ever wrong."

"We'll see!" Regulus retorted defiantly. And he left without another word.

* * *

"Come, quick." Sirius said, grabbing Lizzie by the wrist and pulling her. Hand in hand they ran together till they got to the Astronomy Tower. There, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with a passion like never before.

"Woah, what was that for?" she teased when they resurfaced for air.

"I've passed." he whispered triumphantly at her, eyes shining brightly.

"Come again?" she asked, looking confused.

"The Auror induction test. I've passed. I start training in June."

Liz was speechless. "Oh my goodness, that's great news." she exclaimed finally, hugging him tightly to her. "I'm so proud of you." she said, pulling his head down to hers to kiss him again.

"What about the others?" she asked him later, suddenly thinking of James, Remus and Lily. Peter had chosen not to sit for the test.

"I only received my owl about an hour ago." he explained. "And they're sending the results in batches, so that could be the reason why they didn't receive anything."

"I see." Liz said, looking rather pensive. Her thoughts had flown to James, and his reaction if he got to know that his best friend was going to be an Auror and he was not. "I'm sure they all passed." she said optimistically, and Sirius agreed with her.

"Let's go back to the common room; they'll miss us soon enough." he said, putting his arms around her shoulder and kissing her temple.

"I love you, do you know that?" he told her, when they arrived next to the portrait.

"Spare me the drama and give me the password please." the Fat Lady said, sighing. Both Sirius and Lizzie ignored her.

"I love you too," Lizzie said, blushing lightly and his face met hers and he kissed her again.

Inside the Gryffindor common room, Remus and James were huddled in a corner, talking worriedly. "Do you think he got his owl yet?" Remus asked for the hundredth time.

"I don't know." James replied, exasperated. "We'll ask him when he gets here."

"What if he _doesn't_ get an owl?" Remus asked. Peter was, once again, absent.

James hesitated. "We'll discuss this later. Look, he's here." he added, beckoning at the door. Lizzie waved to them and went to sit down near Alice and Lily. Sirius, on the other hand, walked slowly towards them.

"Hey fellas," he said too brightly, sitting down next to them, "what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing much," James replied, fiddling with the newspaper he had on his lap, "we were just discussing this article in today's Daily Prophet. It's on the _owl_ mail system…apparently they're going to strike soon." he continued, putting great emphasis on the word 'owl'.

The three of them just sat there in silence for a while, neither daring to say a word.

"Speaking of owls," Sirius started suddenly, wanting to get the discussion over and done with.

"Yes?" Remus asked enthusiastically, hoping for good news.

Sirius looked at him sharply. "What?"

"What?" They both looked at James.

"What?" James asked defensively. "I'm innocent."

"Did either of you get any interesting mail today?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"I did." Remus replied.

"Same here." James nodded.

"You'd never guess this, me too." Sirius said, bursting into a grin.

Suddenly they were all hugging each other and patting each other on the back. "We passed. We passed." they started chanting, to the laughs of the other Gryffindors.

"What's that all about?" Alice asked Liz curiously, pointing at the Marauders.

"They all passed their Auror induction course." Lizzie replied casually, looking decidedly pleased.

"Oh no." Lily exclaimed, looking rather pleased herself.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, looking alarmed.

Lily suddenly grinned. "I guess I'm stuck with them for a while longer then. I got in too."

And suddenly, the screams from the girls' side paralleled the chants from the boys'.

* * *

"What are you reading?" Lizzie asked Sirius when they had boarded the train back home. Sirius was immersed in some form of paper.

"It's nothing really." Sirius said, blushing slightly.

Lizzie smiled. "Are you keeping secrets from me?" she asked him, sticking out her lower lip.

Sirius sighed, melting on the spot. "Of course I'm not. Come here." he said, nestling his arm around her shoulder as she sat down next to him. She grabbed the journal that was lying on his lap.

"Remi's Real Estate Collection." she read out loud, looking at the coloured paper in disbelief.

"I was just checking out some market prices." Sirius told her, alarmed at how quiet she had become.

"What for? Aren't you happy with us anymore?" she asked him sadly, referring to her aunt and uncle's pretty home.

"Of course I am," he hastened to explain quickly, and she seemed to be happy with his reply. "Us is a bit crowded when there's five people not two though." he added later, more to himself than to Lizzie.

"Huh? What did you say?" Lizzie murmured softly. She had fallen asleep in his arms.

Sirius kissed her forehead. "It's nothing love. Sleep well."


	22. Chapter 22

"Sirius looks sad." Sarah said thoughtfully, looking out of the kitchen window. Sirius was seated on the bench starting at a piece of parchment in his hands.

"He does?" Lizzie wondered, lifting her head from the worktop to look outside. She was helping her aunt prepare for dinner, as she had done every day since the start of the holidays. The imminent realization that she could lose her aunt and uncle at any minute hadn't subsided yet. "I'll go and check if he's all right." Lizzie fretted, wiping her hands on her trousers.

Sarah sighed and shook her head.

"What?" Lizzie asked, frowning slightly.

"You're almost sixteen, and Sirius is almost eighteen years old, and you already act like a happily married couple. It makes me feel as though I'm losing you." Sarah replied with a smile.

Lizzie blushed. "Don't be silly. I'm still fifteen."

"Then why are you blushing?" Sarah teased.

Lizzie's blush deepened. Of late, she had begun to daydream of a not-so distant day where she would wear a flowing white gown and walk down an aisle to the arms of an eagerly awaiting Sirius, clad in black robes. Since she hung out with people who were older than her, she had started to think of more grown up aspirations; getting a job, becoming a world famous potioneer, losing her virginity, making babies with thick black hair and big black eyes. Lizzie thought her face would explode with all the heat.

"You'd better go and see if he's all right," Sarah urged her kindly, as Lizzie's face started to change colours.

And Lizzie fled for her life.

"Earth to Sirius." she said, nudging him lightly as she sat down next to him. Sirius didn't move for a minute, and then he turned slowly to face her. His face was deathly white.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"I received an owl from Andromeda," Sirius started, motioning at the parchment in his hands.

"Who's Andromeda?" Lizzie asked defensively, somewhat jealous.

"She's my cousin; Bella and Narcissa's sister. But she's nothing like them. She's married to a Muggle-born and they have a little girl. She's one of the few people I actually miss."

"And what did the owl say?" Lizzie urged, worried at Sirius' white face.

Sirius' jaw quivered slightly, then he whispered, "It's my uncle Alphard. He…he's dead."

Lizzie didn't know what to say. Sirius rarely spoke of his family, but he had mentioned his uncle a couple of times as being his favourite one. Like Sirius, Alphard too had been disowned by the others.

"Sirius, I…" Lizzie started, but he interrupted her.

"I haven't seen him or spoken to him in years. And look…look, you'll understand," he muttered, shoving the parchment into her hands.

_Dearest Sirius,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I haven't seen you or spoken to you in such a long time. It pains me not to meet so often; you know you were always my favourite cousin. I really wish there was a way, but I fear for Ted's life and for the life of my little Dora; they'll stop at nothing to get their revenge, and I'm guessing Bella is dying to get her hands on us for good._

_I sincerely hope this letter doesn't get interjected and does eventually arrive to you, because I have some bad news to share. Sirius, Uncle Alphard has passed away. I know this will come as a shock to you, as it has shocked us all, even those who do not care for him anymore. No-one has seen him in so long, and I think it's likely you're one of the last persons from the family who has seen him alive. I know he was your favourite, as you were his, and I really am truly sorry._

_Ted overhead an interesting conversation between your father and mine when he was going to work. __It seems as though Uncle Alph left everything to you in his will, and they are desperately trying to find a way to stop you from getting your inheritance. It is your right Si, as well as Uncle Alph's last wish, so you had better make sure you get what you deserve. Ted says you have to go to the Ministry as soon as possible and identify yourself so they can give you what is due before the family can bribe the Office for it. Don't let them ruin your life anymore than they already have._

_They laid him to rest a couple of days ago and it was all hush hush so I didn't have the chance to go, or to warn you in advance. I'm so sorry._

_I hope to have better news when you next hear from me. Look after yourself Sirius, and be safe._

_Love, Dromeda_

"I haven't seen him in so long. I never got in contact with him or went to visit him when I left home. I moved on without giving him a second thought, and now he's gone and I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. I'm a disgrace as a nephew, I don't deserve this inheritance." Sirius muttered dejectedly.

Lizzie put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a big hug. "Shh, don't talk like that. This is not your fault." she said as she cradled his head. Sirius buried his head in the nape of his neck, and tears started to fall which he was unable to control.

* * *

Lizzie was on her feet and walking to and fro in the living room, occasionally looking outside the window hoping to see her favourite boys.

"Wearing a hole into my floor isn't going to get them here any faster, dear." Sarah teased, busy with her knitting.

"They'll be here any minute, you'll see." Bobby said encouragingly, eying her with a smile.

Liz stopped prancing and leaned against the wall with her hands crossed, tapping her feet impatiently.

"What's that?" she asked after a little while, addressing her uncle.

Bobby shrugged, pointing at the rolls of parchment lying on his lap. "It's just some documents for the Order." he said nonchalantly.

"What Order?" Lizzie asked curiously, turning her head slightly to check the window again.

"The Order of the Phoenix, Lizzie; we've given ourselves a name now."

"Oh, I see." Lizzie nodded, understanding immediately what he uncle was referring to. "So it's like a secret club now?" she teased, still eying the window.

"I suppose you could call it that." Bobby said thoughtfully, looking amused. "It's safe to call it Dumbledore's secret club."

"Dumbledore?" Lizzie asked surprised, "as in Dumbledore our headmaster?"

"The one and the same." Bobby smiled.

"I'm impressed." Lizzie smiled back.

"Oh look they're here." Sarah said, pointing towards the front door.

"We really need to pass our Apparition tests," James grumbled to Remus as he opened the door. "All this walking around is a bloody waste of time."

"Language, James, please!" Sarah called out.

"Sorry mum." James said as he walked in the living room.

"Hi Mrs P, Mr P," Remus nodded as he followed him in. Sirius walked in after them, never uttering a word.

"How did it go?" Bobby asked him kindly, whilst Lizzie walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"It's all settled." Sirius reassured him. "Inheritance safely pocketed." he added bitterly.

"Come now, be reasonable. You'll be more grateful when you find a good use for it." Sarah told him kindly.

"I've already used most of it actually." Sirius said with a small smile.

"You have?" Remus asked, surprised.

"What did you buy?" James continued, also curious.

Sirius rummaged in his pockets and produced a crumpled pamphlet. Lizzie realised it was the same copy of Remi's Real Estate Collection that he had been reading on the train.

"This!" he said triumphantly, pointing to the moving photo of an apartment on the back side of the pamphlet.

Remus and James looked at each other in disbelief.

"You did WHAT?!"


	23. Chapter 23

Lizzie ran up the last of the three flights of stairs and rang the bell. The big mahogany door groaned slightly when Sirius rushed to open it.

"Hello lover." Lizzie teased, eyes brimming with good humour.

"Why, hello yourself, princess." Sirius winked back, grabbing her by the hand and ushering her inside.

"Mmm, you smell good," he whispered as he nuzzled against the nape of her neck, seemingly oblivious to the heavy packages she was carrying.

"Eqhm." Bobby's deep voice interrupted him; he too was juggling a considerable number of heavy packages.

"Oh dear, let me help you Mr Potter," Sirius said quickly, rushing to the door, blushing like mad.

"Sirius dear, I think you'd better help me first." Sarah's high-pitched voice called from the landing.

"I really don't know how to thank you all," Sirius said with genuine appreciation when all the packages had been deposited in the hall, "I honestly had no idea that moving house would mean so much work."

"Oh but it's great fun, isn't it," Lizzie said, glowing. She was enjoying the move as much as a young girl playing with her doll's house

"So, how was auror training today? James' group had it tough." Bobby asked eagerly.

"Oh yes, it's not as easy as we thought it would be. But with enough practice, we'll get there eventually." Sirius said optimistically.

"That's the spirit, my boy," Bobby agreed, patting him on the back.

"Lizzie dear, we really must get going; you're going to be late." Sarah frowned at her niece, as Liz walked to the back room to arrange some of the boxes.

"Where are you going?"Sirius asked, but it was Sarah who answered.

"Lizzie's going to babysit some of our friends' children, because we're going out to the theatre. We haven't been out in ages and we really don't want to be late."

"OK, OK, let's go." Lizzie grumbled, making an appearance. Then suddenly she turned to Sirius. "Say, what are _you_ doing tonight?"

* * *

"You really are too kind!" Molly Weasley said for the fifteenth time, as she sifted through the living room in search of her sons' favourite toy broomstick.

"Molly dear, it's there." her husband Arthur said quietly, pointing to the toy that was lying at his wife's feet.

"Charlie! What did mummy say about leaving toys on the floor?" Five year old Charlie merely grinned at her, his longish red curls falling roughly to his forehead.

"Molly, let's go," Sarah urged her, "Lizzie will take care of the boys, you needn't worry."

"Lizzie darling," Molly was fretting, "Percy just fell asleep, so he should wake up in about an hour or so and he'll need his bottle."

"I've got it all under control, Mrs Weasley," Lizzie said enthusiastically, "and Sirius here will help me when I need a hand." Sirius, who had been silent up to that point, glared at her from the sofa.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Sirius grumbled when Lizzie had shut the front door of The Burrow.

"Oh come on, be a sport," she teased, turning to the two young boys who were eying her in awe.

"Doesn't he like us?" Seven year old Bill asked roughly with a small lisp, pointing his head towards Sirius.

"I don't like _him_ then," Charlie added, frowning at him.

"See...this isn't going to work out." Sirius complained.

Lizzie burst out laughing. "I think we should play a game," she said smiling, stooping down to the boys' height." Charlie and Bill's eyes widened as she whispered her plan in their little ears. Eventually they started to giggle. Sirius, meanwhile, had yawned and closed his eyes.

"That wasn't funny!" Sirius exclaimed when he finally managed to shake Bill and Charlie off of him. Lizzie had told them to tickle him, and she had happily snapped away with Bobby's camera to capture the moment.

"I'm going to be a quidditch player when I grow up," Charlie told Sirius solemnly as he climbed next to him on the sofa. Qudditch was Sirius' soft topic, and soon he was busy sharing his favourite Wimbourne Wasps moments, and applauding the wondrous broomwork of Ludo Bagman. The boys took a great liking to him after that, and Sirius actually started to enjoy himself and to find games to play with the boys.

"Oh no, you've woken up Percy," Lizzie said when she heard a wail coming from the back room.

"Percy's boring." Bill said nonchalantly. He was sitting on his new dragon, known as Sirius, and they were chasing Sir Charlie around the living room. "All he does is sleep and cry."

"I'm sure all you used to do was sleep and cry when you were his age," the dragon called out.

"Sssshhh!" Charlie was mortified. "Dragons can't speak. You can only spit out fire."

"Oh, sorry." Sirius sounded genuinely apologetic.

Lizzie shook her head as she searched for the baby bottle and walked towards the cradle.

"Hello there, darling," she addressed the baby. Percy was wiping the tears from his blue eyes with his tiny fist, his red hair messy after his nap.

Lizzie outstretched her arms and gently picked him up into his arms. Percy merely stared at her in awe, clearly aware that he had never seen her before. "Are you hungry, little Percy?" Lizzie asked him in mono-syllables, waving the bottle in front of him. "There's a good boy." she crooned, as the baby drank his milk and started to doze off again.

"You know, babies suit you." Sirius noted from the floor when she walked back into the living room, rocking Percy in her hands. "You should have one." he added mischievously with a twinkle in his eyes.

Lizzie blushed. "Well, someday I will." she replied, not really looking at his face.

"It's time for Marty's Storytelling program on the radio." Bill jumped up pff Sirius suddenly, running towards the giant radio set that was gracing the far end of the living room. "Come and switch it on for us," he motioned to Sirius, trying to press all the knobs at once as he said so. Sirius was quickly becoming the new hero in the Weasley household.

And that was how Molly and Arthur found them hours later when they returned home with Sarah and Bobby. The radio was on at high volume, but no-one was listening to it. Lizzie was asleep with Percy in one arm and Charlie with head on her lap. Sirius was also asleep, with a snoring Bill leaning against his shoulder.

"This really is a picture," Sarah chuckled, picking up Bobby's camera which lay discarded on the floor. "It seems as though they were having fun."

"I'm glad they did," Molly agreed, smiling an extra bright smile, "because I could really use had a hand if Lizzie ever wants to come again to stay with the boys." Arthur had walked up to her and put his arm around her waist with a knowing smile.

"It must be quite noisy having three small children around the house," Bobby agreed, reminiscing. "We only had James and Lizzie and they still managed to cause chaos."

Arthur nodded. "Our children aren't exactly known for their dulcet tones either," he added, chuckling.

Molly laughed suddenly. "At any rate, I suppose it's going to get _much _noisier now."

"How so?" Sarah asked, puzzled.

Molly smiled again. "I'm pregnant."


	24. Chapter 24

"It's getting late," Lizzie said softly, "I should go home."

"Hmm, stay." Sirius muttered against her cheek, framing her in an embrace which she couldn't get out of.

"I've spent more time here with you than at home these last few weeks. All that's left is for me to move in." Lizzie said, laughing.

"Well," Sirius started, colouring just a little bit, "maybe you _should_ move in."

Lizzie looked at him, and laughed again. "You know, you've really changed."

"I have not," Sirius replied in an offended tone, though he was secretly glad the subject had been changed.

Lizzie nodded rather solemnly. "Yes, you have. You're not a troublemaker any more." she teased him.

Now Sirius was really offended. "_Of course_ I am!" he cried.

Lizzie shook her head. "How many detentions did you get in your sixth year?" she asked him, knowing that he and James kept count of these things.

Sirius puffed out his chest and replied haughtily, "35, and proud of them."

Lizzie laughed again, "And how many did you get in your 5th year?"

"85!" Sirius replied, with pride.

"See!" Lizzie said triumphantly, "you've dropped your count to less than half. You're not a troublemaker any more." she repeated, bending forward to kiss his cheek.

"We were just busier this year." Sirius started to argue.

"Yes you were," Lizzie agreed, "busy with auror practice, busy reading the paper and reading books, busy being nice to me. My dear, you just have to face the fact that you're growing up. You're not a boy anymore."

But in reality, Sirius looked exactly like a boy as he crossed his arms sullenly around his chest and grumbled, "I can't believe I'm not a troublemaker anymore."

* * *

"I'm home." Lizzie called out in barely more than a whisper when she closed the front door and entered the dark hall.

"I'm here darling," Sarah's voice called out from the living room. She was sitting alone on the sofa with only the dim light of the lampshade as an accompaniment. "I've saved you some dinner. It's in the oven," she said with a small smile that never reached her eyes.

"It's so gloomy and quiet here." Lizzie noted, as she sat down next to her aunt with her plate of shepherd's pie. "Why don't you put the lights on?"

Sarah merely shrugged. "James went over to sleep at Remus' house, and Bobby's late at work. He was supposed to get back a while ago. I wonder what's keeping him."

Lizzie looked sideways at the wrinkles in her aunt's face, and her weary eyes.

"Are you worried?" she asked her softly.

Sarah sighed quietly. "Lately I'm always worried. He's always out doing heavens knows what with the order. I go to the meetings too but they don't actively involve us in the fight. So we're just expected to sit down and wait for news."

"Is he in danger right now?" Lizzie asked fearfully.

"They were spying on some death eaters in Hillingdon. They're well trained, don't get me wrong and they're good at what they do. But it still worries me that he's so close to danger. The Smiths were captured and tortured last week. They're still fighting for their lives at St. Mungo's."

"That's horrible." Lizzie muttered, trying to ignore the horrible visions that had suddenly entered her mind.

"I don't want to scare you, love." Sarah said kindly, noting her niece's worried face. "But I want you to be always on your guard and to be wary who to trust. Your best friend could be the one to betray you, without your even realising it." she put her arms around Lizzie and hugged her. "As long as you stay close to us, and James andSirius you'll be safe. Even Remus and Peter, Alice and Lily. Make sure you keep your loved ones close by and protect them at all costs." Lizzie nodded fervently.

"Go to sleep dear," Sarah urged her kindly, "I'll just wait for Bobby and head to bed myself."

"No, I'll wait with you." Lizzie said, and together they waited in the dark room.

It was around three hours later that the front door opened and Bobby finally emerged. Sarah had fallen asleep on the sofa and did not wake up when her husband entered the room. Lizzie looked at her uncle and gasped. His face was scratched in several places and there was blood there.

"Ssh" he whispered with his finger in front of his mouth, motioning Lizzie to the kitchen.

"It was a close one today." he told her simply, as he tried to poke his own face with his wand.

"Wait, I'll do it," she said, bringing out her wand and pointing it gently towards his wounds. "_Episkey_" she said, and the wounds turned bright red before vanishing for good.

"Thank you dear," Bobby said with a smile, kissing her on the forehead. "Now, let's wake up Sarah and go to sleep."

* * *

A week before the holidays came to an end, on a rare day when Bobby and Sarah were both still at home for breakfast, an official looking owl bearing the Hogwarts crest came soaring through the window.

"Look James, it's for you," Lizzie said between one bite of toast and another, pointing to the parchment. J

ames frowned as he unscrolled the letter and started to read.

**Dear Mr. Potter, **

**As you will be commencing your final year at Hogwarts next year, I have the pleasure of informing you that you have been chosen as Head Boy to represent the student body throughout the forthcoming academic year. It is a post of great honour and great responsibility, and after long discussions with the members of staff and non-academic personnel we have come to the conclusion that you are the most suited candidate for this role. Recent events have shown a will from your part to bid farewell to a more lax way of life and to involve yourself fully into the academic perspective, as highlighted by your O.W.L. results and placement within the Auror Training Academy. **

**I look forward to a year of collaboration together and kindly ask you to wear the badge attached to this letter as an official symbol of your post. **

**Kind greetings, **

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Headmaster **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The screams in the kitchen were hard to contain.

"My little boy," Sarah was saying, with tears coming out of her eyes.

"So that's what Dumbledore was referring to during our last meeting," Bobby said, pride emanating from every corner.

"Exactly how did the second most troublesome person in school get appointed head boy?" Lizzie was teasing, jumping up and down.

James grinned at them all, taking out his new shining badge and pinning it to his pajamas. "You know what this means?" he said suddenly, looking at Liz, "Sirius is going to _kill_ me!"


	25. Chapter 25

"Head girl?" Alice couldn't take her eyes off Lily's shiny badge. "I wish I could be head girl," she sighed, rather wistfully.

"I really want to know who the Head boy is!" Lily said, thoughtfully. "I hope it's someone nice."

They had just gotten on the train and were looking through the compartments in search of Lizzie.

"Oh look, there she is," Alice said, pointing out of the last window. Lizzie was locked in an embrace with Sarah on the platform. Bobby and James were deep in conversation just next to them.

"Lizzie," Alice called, leaning out of the window, "come and meet head girl Lily."

"Lily?" Liz asked with a strange smile. "That's a good one. I'll be right there."

"Go darling," Sarah told her, when Alice had closed the window again. "And have a good year."

"You'll look after yourself and Bobby won't you?" Liz asked worriedly. "This year we'll try to come home for Christmas, I promise."

Sarah laughed. "And miss Sirius and all the fun at Hogwarts? Go, and stop worrying," she told Lizzie, patting her head, "we'll be fine."

"Come here," Bobby told her, as James went up to hug his mother. "You'll be careful, right?" Bobby wasn't as good a liar as Sarah, and the concern was visible on his face. "I would never forgive me myself if anything had to happen." He lowered his voice to a whisper and bent his head forward, "If they had to infiltrate Hogwarts, you and Remus just go to the Shrieking Shack with the others, and stay there until we come for you. They won't find you there."

Lily's eyes widened for a second. "You know?" she whispered.

Bobby smiled. "James is my son, so I would have expected him to do something as reckless as becoming an Animagus. But he came and told me everything as soon as the got his Head boy badge. Apparently he wants to start the year with a clean slate."

Lizzie laughed, and hugged her uncle. "There's only one like you in the world, which is a great pity."

"You're going to be late. Hurry." Sirius said sullenly. He had walked past them and climbed on the train without a word. Apparently, he was still being tormented by the fact that he was no longer Hogwarts' greatest troublemaker.

"Bye sweetheart," Sarah said, hugging Lizzie one last time. "I love you both," she told her two children, and James and Lizzie waved back at her.

"I have to find the head girl and patrol the train," James said apologetically when they found the Marauders' compartment.

"Traitor," Sirius mumbled, only half-jokingly. Lizzie shook her head and sat down next to him, placing her head on his chest. He automatically drew out his hand to embrace her, and smiled the first real smile of the day.

"Loser," James said, making his departure.

"I wonder how he'll take it," Lizzie said thoughtfully when he had had left.

"Take what?" Remus said, lifting his eyes from his book with a smile. They all seemed to be in high-spirits after the holidays.

"He's about to find out Lily's been made Head girl.

* * *

James walked into his new common room and sighed. Lily was sitting down on the sofa reading a book, and trying sternly to ignore the strange feeling that entered her chest when he entered the room.

"I've finished my patrol," he told her softly, but received no reply. Lily's face was a shade redder than it had been five minutes before.

"Well then, good night." he told her, and walked to his room. Whilst he was washing his teeth, he looked at his reflection in the mirror sadly and thought to himself, "It's going be to a _long_ year!"

* * *

"Come, quickly." Lily ran up to Lizzie and Alice and, grabbing each by the elbow, started to drag them in the direction of the third floor.

"Lily, slow down," Alice cried. But Lily didn't slow down till they got to an empty classroom.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Lizzie asked, concerned, as her friends tried to catch their breaths.

"I just can't stand it anymore," Lily said, looking towards the floor.

"Did James do anything?" Alice asked, knowing the shock Lily had when she got to know who the head boy was going to be.

Lily shook her head. She looked as though she would burst into tears. "He's always so polite. No more taunts, no more flirting, no more comments, nothing. He's a perfect gentleman." she looked up to her friends with a sad face. "I can't take it anymore." She buried her face in her hands.

Lizzie crossed her arms and looked at her rather sternly. "And why does it bother you now?"

"I don't know, "Lily shrugged miserably, "I just don't know anything anymore."

Alice smiled knowingly at Lizzie, whose mouth too started to curve.

"There, there, Lily. It's all right." Alice said, hugging the redhead.

"He's been carrying Rose Semidan's books everyday for the last week; I think she's his new one now." she said sadly, with shining eyes.

"Lily, look at me," Lizzie was standing in front of her friend with her hands on her lips. "Lily," she said slowly, as though she were addressing a child, "did it ever occur to you that you might be _in love_ with him?"

"Of course I am!" Lily said forcefully, face turning bright red, "I just never thought I'd _lose_ him. I don't know how that happened."

Alice burst out laughing. "So you've been acting like a pain all these years because you _love_ him."

Lily put on an offended face and nodded lightly.

"You sure have a funny way of showing people you love them." Lizzie said, unable to control her grin.

"What am I going to _do_?" Lily said, looking stricken.

"Hmm, maybe you should _tell_ him!"

* * *

_Dear Sarah,_

_James and I seriously want to come home for Christmas, so we were thinking of catching the train on the 21st just after classes end. We'll be home by early morning on the 22nd, and I'm very much looking forward to seeing you again. I've been missing your world-famous turkey and it's high time I tasted it again._

_We'll see you very very soon. Take care of yourselves!_

_With love,_

_Lizzie (and James)_

_

* * *

  
_

"James, I'm worried," Lizzie said when her cousin entered the library. She was sitting at a table with Sirius and Remus, supposedly to study for her o.w.l.s. In reality, they were playing a game of Gobstones unbeknownst to Madame Pince.

James looked exhausted. "What's wrong, little one?" he asked her teasingly, noting her dark face.

"I sent an owl to Sarah over two weeks ago and she didn't reply. I'm getting worried now."

James frowned. "If something had happened, they would tell us. Dumbledore, McGonagall too. They'd tell us. Let's wait to the end of the week and if we don't hear from them by then we'll speak to someone about it." He rose to his feet again.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked.

"Teacher's meeting in the staff room. I'm supposed to be there as the student representative." James said, with distaste.

"Lovely." Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Lily will be there too then. It won't be such a waste of time." Remus teased softly.

James blushed lightly, and shrugged. "I'd best be off. I'll see you for dinner, OK?" Turning to Lizzie he said softly, "Don't worry. I'm sure they're all right." He didn't sound too sure himself.

* * *

"It is absolutely scandalous. I refuse to have my classes in dark, smelly classrooms. I will not take this anymore." Defence against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Athlan, by far the most stupid and most handsome teacher in the Hogwarts staffroom was complaining with vigour.

"I think we have more pressing issues than the state of the classrooms you teach in, David." Professor Filtwick was squeaking, slightly annoyed.

"I demand a raise." Professor Binns cried suddenly, waking up from his sleep, completely oblivious to the discussion that was going on.

"Can we have some order here?" Professor McGonagall was saying loudly. "The Headmaster does not want this kind of teacher meeting to take place anymore. We need some _order_!"

Lily sighed. Suddenly, a piece of parchment was shoved on the desk in front of her.

_A blast isn't it? _It was James' writing. He was looking in front of him at the commotion the teachers were causing, but he was smiling.

Lily got out her quill and started to write. A series of notes followed throughout the remainder of the long and very pointless three hour meeting.

_**Thank heavens they only have one meeting like this every year. I don't think I could take it.**_

_Ah yes, but then Athlan wouldn't be able to voice his concerns and that would be a tragedy. How can he teach in a class where there isn't the right light to make all the girls swoon? Tragedy really._

_**You're just jealous, James. He really is rather handsome you know.**_

_No, I don't know. I'm a bloody guy in case you hadn't noticed. Do you think there's something going on between Dumbledore and McGonagall. Sirius seems to think so._

_**If they catch us writing this and take this paper they'll take away our badges, do you know that?**_

_And your point is?_

_**I actually always thought Filtwick had a soft spot for her really.**_

_Haha. You should tell Padfoot. He'd be very interested._

_**Say, why do you call him Padfoot and Remus Moony?**_

_Why do I call you Lilykins? Do I need a reason for everything?_

_**You don't call me Lilykins anymore. You haven't in a long time.**_

_I was under the impression that you didn't like it so I stopped. I don't want to bother you._

_**You know, I wish you hadn't.**_

_Hadn't what?_

_**Stopped. Calling me Lilykins, teasing me, everything. I really miss it.**_

At this point James' heart missed a beat, but he appeared to be calm as he picked up his quill and bent down to write again.

_So if I had to ask you on a date again, would you say yes?_

_**You'd have to ask me first.**_

_Lily, do you want to go out on a date with me tonight?_

_**Yes, James, I very much would.**_

"Potter, are you listening?" McGonagall's voice interrupted. "I have asked you twice for your views already. Do you have any?"

And with a burning red face, James hurried to answer the Professor's question.

He never showed up for dinner that evening, and neither did Lily.

* * *

_My dearest Lizzie,_

_I'm sorry for taking so long to reply but we've been away on some business and the owls didn't get through. We're not going to be home this Christmas since Dumbledore needs us elsewhere, and I do believe it is best for you to stay at Hogwarts this year. You'll be safer there than in any other place, and Dumbledore knows exactly what needs to be done to protect you all._

_Bobby and I would very much like to see you again before we leave, so would you be able to meet us at Hogsmeade next time you are allowed to visit? Please let me know and we will make all the necessary arrangements. The barman at the Hog's Head is an old friend of ours and we can meet there without worries._

_Let me know my darling, and always be on the look out._

_Give my dear head boy a big hug._

_With love,_

_Aunt Sarah_

_

* * *

  
_

The barman at the Hog's Head was busy cleaning his already clean classes. "Third room on the left," before Lizzie had the chance to ask him for directions. James followed her.

"There you are. You're late," Bobby told them, opening the door. The room was dimly lit, and Lizzie walked forward to hug her aunt.

"I'm so happy to see you both," Sarah said, hugging her girl tightly. "I'm so sorry about missing Christmas."

They stayed in that room for a long time, drinking the butterbeer the barman had left in the room, and sharing the latest news that had emerged from the outside world.

When it came to say goodbye, Lizzie had a sudden sense of foreboding. She felt as though something big would happen till the next time she saw her aunt and uncle again, and the thought did not console her at all.

"Please be careful," Lizzie told Bobby, when she bent to hug him. "You're always telling us to be careful but we really need you to be careful too."

"And if you need anything, you have to tell us, dad, please." James urged, backing up his cousin immediately. "We want to help, both of us."

Sarah looked at them sadly. "I'm afraid this war is making young people age early. I want you both to be as young as you can for as long as you can."

Lizzie smiled at her. "You're wishing for impossible things then, Sarah. It's not good for your health." she teased.

They had left the Hog's Head and had reached the path where Lizzie and James would turn left to head to school.

"By the way," Sarah stopped them, as they started to make their way back, "what was the big news that Lizzie told me you had to tell me yourself, James? I had almost forgotten."

James grinned at them. "Well, it's actually that I'm dating someone, mum. Seriously, I mean."

"Oh dear, that's lovely." Sarah said excitedly, no doubt already dreaming of wedding bells and grandchildren. "Who is it dear? Is she a nice girl?"

"She certainly is," James said with a beam. "It's Lily Evans."


	26. Chapter 26

Sirius read his owl over and over again, unable to keep a grin off his face.

"You're hiding something," James said, looking over the table at him with suspicion.

"Am not," Sirius replied, but his smirk was still visible on his face.

"I think you are!" Remus joined in, looking at them with amusement. Peter, too, looked curious.

Sirius suddenly bent his head forward and leant in to whisper, "Are we still OK for tomorrow?"

James looked to his side discreetly, and nodded lightly.

Remus frowned. "You're head boy." He was looking white and tired as he usually did towards the end of the month. James merely shrugged.

"And next year I won't be here. We have to go out with a bang. No-one will know we're gone."

"Let's do it!" Peter cried. The boys had snuck into Hogsmeade and bought crates of firewhiskey and butterbeer, and had decided to spend the weekend with Remus in the Shrieking Shack, drinking their hearts out. It wasn't the same as the world-class prank Sirius had originally wanted to play, but it was enough to make the boy feel reckless, which was something that he sorely missed.

"I feel awkward, betraying Dumbledore like this. He has placed a lot of trust in me in these last seven years." Remus said.

"And you've never disappointed him once, so you have nothing to worry about." James smiled.

"Won't Lizzie and Lily realise you two are gone?" Peter asked expectantly.

James shrugged again, with a rather dreamy look on his face that settled there every time someone mentioned his new girlfriend. "Lily's on duty patrolling the corridors with Filch this Saturday." he said. "And when I told her I'd be spending the night with you guys she didn't object. It's only one night."

"How about you?" Remus asked, sensing that Sirius was worried about something.

"She's bloody locked herself up in the dungeons with Snivellus all week, working on that stupid Wolfsbane potion."

They had risen up from their table and had walked out of the Great Hall in the direction of their common room.

"That stupid Wolfsbane potion can improve the lives of many people." Remus said quietly.

"I'm sorry, man, I didn't mean it that way." Sirius hastened to apologise, genuinely sorry for the sad look that was on Remus' face.

Remus smiled his tired smile. "I know you didn't. Don't worry about it."

When they reached the stairs, Remus turned to Peter. "We're supposed to be working on our Charms group practice, Wormtail. Let's go."

With only the other two left, James turned to Sirius. "You're not going to brush me aside that easily, Padfoot. I know you're hiding something. You still have that smirk on your face."

Sirius grinned. "Even if I do, you'll never get it out of me." he said triumphantly.

"We'll see." James said, secretly thinking that if anyone could get a secret out of Sirius, it was Lizzie.

James frowned suddenly and nodded behind him. Severus Snape was standing a few metres behind them, listening intently.

"Need anything Snivellus?" he asked coldly.

Sirus glared at him. "Been keeping your hands to yourself now, have you slimy?"

"What happens in the dungeons stays in the dungeons. Lizzie is always satisfied."

"_Don't_ call her _Lizzie_!" Sirius snapped, shoving Snape against the wall and lunging at him."Don't even look at her."

"Black! Snape! Detention! Honestly, what _are_ you boys thinking?"

Sirius loosened his grip on Snape's neck and turned to face a glowering Professor McGonagall.

"It is your N.E.W.T. year; you should be focusing on your studies rather than this nonsense. I will see you both in my office to discuss this after supper."

"Yes, Professor." Both boys muttered.

"Now Potter, if you would kindly follow me, I'd like to have a word about your Transfiguration essay."

James frowned.

"_Now _Potter!"

"I'll see you later, Padfoot." James muttered, scowling as he followed Professor McGonagall.

Sirius and Severus watched them go; Sirius turned with a dark face and added threateningly. "If you even so much as _think_ about touching her, it will be the last thing you'll ever do." And he started to walk off.

"It's funny," Severus said, when Sirius was a couple of metres away, "these strange _nicknames_ you have for yourselves. I wonder if there's some hidden double-meaning."

"What's it to you?" Sirius said turning to face him once more. "They're just nicknames between friends; not that you'd know what having friends is like."

"Simple nicknames or not, it would be a shame for Gryffindors' prized students to get caught doing something illegal. Sneaking out of bed at night. Going out of the school. Hanging around the Whomping Willow..."

Sirius was frozen to his spot.

"Don't think I'm not on to your little game. I'll get to the bottom of this."

"_Ha ha_. You can try. You'd never figure it out anyway." Sirius said bitterly, recovering quickly from his shock. "In fact, I'll actually _help_ you, and you still won't figure it out." He moved closer, as Snape took a retreating step. "Scared are we Snivellus? Don't worry, I won't do anything to you. But I will tell you this," he said, lowering his face to level Snape's worried one, "the key to the Willow is the knot at its base. One small flowery touch, and it turns into a lamb."

* * *

"Managed to speak to Lizzie today?" James whispered to Sirius under the Invisibility Cloak. He had cornered her in the afternoon and convinced her to find out their friend's secret. Curiosity was a general Potter weakness, so she agreed instantly.

"No, I haven't seen her since breakfast." Sirius whispered back in a muted grumble. "I really do wish she'd get out of that dungeon once in a while. Ever since those death eaters killed Margery Righteon she's immersed herself in that potion, as though she thinks it can change the world right now."

"Margery Righteon was a friend of mum's and she was a part of the Order of the Phoenix." James said quietly.

Sirius was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry, Prongs. I really didn't know."

They had reached the Whomping Willow, and Peter had already changed to his rat form and disappeared to the core of the raging tree.

As he watched James transform under the cloak, a practice they had started ever since Lizzie had followed them out there, Sirius looked around him, wondering if Snape would really be daft enough to follow them in the cold. Somehow, Sirius was sure he would, but the thought didn't bother him in the least.

"Woof." Sirius barked towards James, urging him down the passage leading to the Shrieking Shack. Their boxes of alcohol lay stacked underneath some loose floorboards, safe from the rampage of the werewolf Moony.

It was close to midnight when Remus, exhausted, curled down on the floor and seemed to rest. It was only then that the other three changed back to their human forms, and Peter reached for a couple of butterbeers.

"You know, I'm disappointed," Sirius said, as he uncorked his bottle and started to down it. "I would have thought Snivellus would be here by now."

"Snape?" James asked sharply, "How would he know how to get here?"

Sirius grinned. "I told him how to. I can't wait to see the look on his face."

"Are you insane?" James roared, getting roughly to his feet and pointing to the sleeping form of Remus. "Do you want him to find out? What if Remus wakes up and attacks him?"

Sirius shrugged. "It's just some harmless fun, Prongs. Nothing will happen."

"I'm not going to let it." James cried, running out of the Shack. When he saw the dark outline of Snape in the distance he hexed him, crying "Expelliarmus."

The rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

"Sirius, please speak to James." Lizzie urged for the hundredth time. "You're miserable without him, and he's the same without you."

"I messed up big-time this time, Liz." Sirius moaned, unsure how much to say.

"I know you did, and you deserve a good scolding for it." Lizzie reprimanded. "But it all turned out well in the end, and what matters is that no-one got hurt. Please _please_ go speak to him. Apologise and make up."

In the other end of the common room, Lily was having an equally hard time convincing James.

"You know, if you don't get up and speak to him right now I'm going to break up with you." she told him finally, exasperated. "You're best friends; just talk it over and smooth things. You need your friends, now more than ever.

Lily noticed that Sirius had risen from his seat, and Lizzie was giving her a thumbs-up sign. "I'm going to the library," she said, bending down to kiss James lightly, "I'll see you later ok?" James nodded miserably.

Lily ran to Lizzie's side and both of them hid partially behind the sofa, not wanting to intrude on the reconciliation.

Sirius was standing awkwardly in front of James. Finally, he sat down next to his friend and crossed his hands roughly.

"I'm a mess. And I screwed up. I know it. I know I did. And there are no excuses. None whatsoever." he said, more to himself than to James.

James was taken aback by Sirius' frankness, and started to smile. "But?"

"What but?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sensing there's a but coming up soon."

Sirius sighed. "I get jealous. I know Lizzie doesn't care for him, but he spends so much time with her, and it irritates me. That's why I told him about the Willow. I wanted him to get in trouble. It was wrong, I know. I genuinely am sorry."

It was James' turn to cross his arms now. "You know what he told me after I saved him? He told me I did it because I didn't want to be expelled. Nice thank you I received. He really _is_ a git. Don't worry about it now."

"So I'm forgiven?" Sirius asked, starting to grin. From her hiding place, Lizzie heaved a sigh of relief.

"That depends," James face was suddenly serious again, "what secret have you been hiding from me?"

"Haha," Sirius laughed, getting to his feet, "I mean, I love you, man, seriously I do, but not that much. Forget it." And a playful fight erupted between the two friends. All was well again.

* * *

"I don't like Snape, not in that way. Not in any way really, since he's been hanging out with the death eaters. He's just an awesome potion-maker. You _do_ know that, don't you?" Lizzie asked softly, her head on Sirius' chest. They were in the Room of Requirement.

Sirius' hand was caressing her shoulder. "I do need a reminder once in a while." he teased, his hand travelling to the small of her back.

"Oh you," she complained, not really minding it at all. She got up and her lips met his, and they kissed for a while, without a care in the world. Her hands were at his collar, and his hands had started to travel under her pullover when she stopped him. Panting, she shook her head lightly. "Not yet," she said, blushing lightly.

Sirius looked slightly disappointed, but braved a smile.

"It's not that I don't want to," Lizzie hastened to explain, "Because I do. I seriously do. But I really do think we have to wait, for different reasons. I'm not ready yet." she said, lowering her eyes.

Sirius' hand was at her chin and he raised her face to look directly into her green eyes. "You can have all the time in the world," he said with the most beautiful smile ever, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to be right here all along."

Lizzie smiled happily, and bent forward to kiss him again. She nestled into his arms and leant her head against his chest again.

Sighing, she told him, "You know what would make me _really_ happy?"

"Whatever you wish, I'll give it to you." he replied, feeling rather happy himself.

Lizzie chuckled. "Well, I do wish to know what it is you've been hiding from James."

Sirius groaned. "I might have known." he complained.

Lizzie stuck out her lower lip. "So you're not going to tell me?"

"Of course I am. I just don't want you to tell James yet; let him suffer for a bit. I'll tell him eventually, but it's more fun not to tell him."

Lizzie laughed. "Whatever you say, captain." she teased him.

"I've bought a motorcycle."

"Come again?" Lizzie raised her head quickly. "You did _what_?"

Sirius grinned. "It's a big Hildemuller, an old black one, but I've bought the parts and I'm converting it. It's great really, flies and everything. I can't wait to take you for a ride on it."

Lizzie was suddenly very enthusiastic. "And we can go around with it? That is so cool. I can't wait to see it."

Sirius beamed, pleased at the enthusiasm he was receiving.

Lizzie suddenly laughed. "I can't wait to see his reaction. James is going to be sooooo jealous."

And they both burst out laughing.


	27. Chapter 27

"Professor Filtwick, could I have a word please." Professor McGonagall's voice called out from the door.

"Why certainly, Minerva," Professor Filtwick said squeaking, almost falling off his chair.

There was a general murmur as the two professors huddled in the corner of the classroom with their whispered discussion. Lizzie noticed that Professor McGonagall was looking rather pale, and that her usually immaculate bun was everywhere. Slightly concerned since McGonagall was her favourite teacher, Lizzie turned in search of Alice and bent forward to whisper to her. The Professor's words stopped her.

"Potter, I'm going to need you to come with me now." Minerva's voice was quivering slightly. "Please." she added as an afterthought. Lizzie frowned as she got up and shrugged at Alice. The other students were eying her curiously, wondering what trouble the beautiful Gryffindor was in. Before she left the room, Lizzie looked back and saw Professor Filtwick staring at her intently; his face betrayed a look of great pity.

"This way please, Potter." Professor McGonagall said as she led along the way. The usual vibrancy was missing from her deeply accented voice. "Oh, there you are!" she addressed a dark figure at the end of the corridor. It was James.

"Any idea why she's kidnapped us?" Lizzie whispered as she linked her arm with his. James shook his head.

"Well, it can't be any worse than news of a flying motorcycle," James teased, noting Lizzie's worried face. He received a mock punch for his comment.

"Keep up, please." Professor McGonagall was saying, avoiding eye contact.

"Ehm, Professor, why exactly did you get us here?" James asked her after a bit. They had passed next to a gargoyle statue up the stairs to a strange office in the topmost tower.

"The Headmaster will see you now." Professor McGonagall replied, pointing to the large door. She made as if to leave, but stopped suddenly in her tracks next to Lizzie. Slowly she picked up the girl's hand and pressed it lightly. "It'll be all right," she whispered. And then, she disappeared.

Lizzie barely had the time to turn to look at James in disbelief, when the swishing of robes alerted them that the Headmaster had arrived. Professor Dumbeldore too looked slightly dishevelled, and his face was flushed. He seemed lost for words.

"Is everything all right Professor?" Lizzie asked him kindly.

Professor Dumbledore's blue eyes met her green ones and he shook his head lightly. "I would have prayed to the heavens that this day would never come. I would have done anything to prevent this. Anything at all." he stopped then and for a second, Lizzie thought he would burst into tears. By her side, she felt James grow suddenly stiff.

"Did anything happen to my mum and dad?" he asked in a small, yet defiant voice.

"I'm afraid there isn't much time left. I'm going to take you to St Mungo's immediately." the Professor said, composing himself. "There was fight with death eaters, the same ones that got Margery Righteon and the Smiths."

Shock seeped through Lizzie like a bucket of iced water. "Are they dead?" she whispered, tears starting to well in her eyes.

Professor Dumbledore outstretched both his hands."You have enough time to say goodbye to them. They deserve to be with the two people they love most in this world right now. You have to be brave now, for them." Lizzie nodded through her tears, and grabbed hold of the Professor's left hand. James remained rooted to his spot.

"Take my hand please, James." Professor Dumbledore said kindly. "The time will come for all us, and it is the ones we love surrounding us who make the whole difference." James nodded slowly and grabbed his hand. Soon, the office started to distort and twirl, and they found themselves facing a large sign inside a gloomy corridor. It read _Fourth Floor- Spell Damage: Intensive Care Unit._

_

* * *

  
_

"I don't care if we have to go to the bloody Headmaster. If you're not giving us answers we're going to find them elsewhere." Sirius was on a full rampage, storming away from the Great Hall in the direction of the Headmaster's Tower. Remus and Peter were running behind him, followed by a panicked Professor McGonagall, who was screaming, "Detention for bad language! Honestly, Black! This is a school, not a pub. And I am telling you to stop at once!"

"I'm not stopping till someone tells me the truth!" Sirius yelled. Remus nodded in agreement, whilst Peter merely shuffled his feet.

McGonagall sighed as they reached the gargoyle statue leading to the headmaster's office. "Professor Dumbledore isn't even here," she started to bargain with them, "I'll alert you as soon as he arrives."

"We're not moving from this spot until he returns." It was Remus who spoke this time, his voice moderately raised. Professor McGonagall looked slightly taken aback.

"Mr Lupin, Mr Black, what do I owe the pleasure?" The Headmaster was leaning against the gargoyle, looking at them sternly over crossed arms.

"Albus, I've been trying to send them back to their common room but to no avail. They have deliberately disobeyed me."

"Is it true?" Professor Dumbledore said softly, turning to the boys.

"We just want to know where you've taken James and Lizzie." Sirius jumped in.

"That's enough," Professor McGonagall interjected, noting the headmaster's sad face, "I'm giving you the last chance to head back to your dormitories. Pettigrew?"

Peter hesitated.

"Peter if you don't head back to the common room this instant you will be in as much trouble as the other two." Peter looked torn for a minute. "I'm counting to three Peter."

"Fine." he murmured, turning to shrug to his friends as though to say, "_Well, there's nothing I can do_," before he shuffled away.

"Lupin, Black, I am asking you to leave at once."

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall, but James and Lizzie are our _family__,_" Remus said, placing great emphasis on the last word, "So, we cannot possibly leave." Sirius nodded in agreement, glaring at the Head of House.

"Come." with a single word the Headmaster managed to silence all three of them. "It's all right, Minerva," he told the kind lady as she started to object, "I will be speaking to Lupin and Black in my office." Professor McGonagall nodded, but didn't move from her spot until Dumbledore disappeared with the two boys; it was only then that, with a sigh of exasperation, she hurried back to the staffroom for a cup of strong tea.

"Sit down, gentlemen," Professor Dumbledore ushered the boys to two chairs facing his desk. He sat down in his own large chair facing them, and placed his hands in front of him, as though trying to compose his thoughts. Neither Remus nor Sirius dared speak. After a while, the headmaster cleared his throat.

"I'm only going to tell you this because it will be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow anyway, and you'd have found out soon enough. I think you need the time to prepare for this; it is a hard blow for all of us."

Sirius jerked in his chair, making an impatient move for Dumbledore to get on with his story.

"There was an attack in Hounslow today, a group of around ten death eaters against five of the most talented wizards on our side. The result was seven casualties, three on our side and and four death eaters."

Remus' eyes flew open. "Mr and Mrs Potter?" he mouthed in shock. Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"Bobby and Sarah are the only two survivors left on our side." he said sadly.

"So they're still alive?" Sirius jumped in his chair.

Dumbledore shook his head, clearly tormented with grief. "They are alive, but barely. And the healers are being very realistic about their condition. I took James and Elizabeth to St Mungo's just a few minutes ago. They should be in time."

"In time for what?" Sirius looked puzzled as he scratched his head. It was Remus who answered glumly, "to say goodbye."

* * *

"You can come in to see her now." Healer Murray called out to the two cousins, who were sitting in a mummy-like position in the corridor. James' face was deathly white, and Lizzie's eyes and nose were red.

"Wait." the Healer stopped them, just before they entered the room. "I should warn you, the spell has caused some severe damage to the skin and she has deep wounds all over her arms and chest and shoulders. It won't be a pretty sight."

"Like I care," James snapped, opening the door and walking inside.

"Please excuse him," Lizzie apologized to the Healer. "This has been a shock for all of us."

"Of course I understand," Healer Murray said, patting her on the back.

"When can I see my uncle?" Lizzie asked, fearful.

"The Healers are still with him. We'll call you when he's ready. But please, go to your aunt now. She doesn't have much time."

Lizzie nodded, eyes welling once again with tears.

The room silent, with only a dimmed bulb as a source of light; the window was partly closed, and a shadow from outside was being cast on the solitary bed in the middle of the room.

Sarah had never looked so weak before. A small part of her face was badly burnt, as was the rest of her body covered by her sheet, but the rest of her skin was a wax-like white, and her chest heaved heavily up and down everytime she inhaled and exhaled.

The breaths were slow in coming.

"Mum?" James called out softly, sounding like a fearful child. "It's me, mum. It's your James."

Lizzie tore her stricken eyes from her aunt for a minute, and noted that she had never seen James look so vulnerable in his life.

"Sarah, can you hear me?" she whispered, turning her eyes back to the only mother she had ever known.

They sat there in silence for ages, but no-one was keeping track of the time. They were sitting next to each other. James was holding his mother's hand in his and was rubbing it gently. Lizzie was just staring at her, afraid that she didn't have time to look at her enough.

At one point it started to rain and, as though it had disturbed her, Sarah let out a low, weak groan. Her breathing was practically mute at that point, and Lizzie had to tilt her face closer to her aunt's chest several times to make sure she was still with them.

"Mommy," James said again, squeezing her hand lightly. With another groan, Sarah tilted her head slightly in the direction of her adored son and, taking another long breath, she started to open her eyes.

"It's me, mum," James said with a minuscule smile, "and there's Lizzie here too. We're here for you, mum."

"James," Sarah murmured, but her voice was less than a whisper. She was looking in her son's direction but her eyes had no focus, as though she was looking at him but couldn't really see.

Unable to see her in that state, Lizzie knelt down next to the bed and cupped her aunt's cheek gently but lovingly.

"Lizzie," Sarah said, shifting her gaze and recognising the girl, "my dear Lizzie." she said again.

"It's ok, aunty," Lizzie said, the tears starting to form again, "you don't have to say anything. It'll be ok, I promise." Lizzie realised the absurdity of the words only after they actually came out.

"Ever since you've been with us, I've loved you," Sarah was murmuring, "I loved you as my own, and to me you are mine, and always have been." Lizzie couldn't answer; the tears had started to descend.

"And you," Sarah said quite a while later, while her breathing starting to fade out completely, "you have made me happy, and proud, and I could have never had a son better than you," she was looking at James now, and a tear fell from the corner of her eye, straight onto his hand which was still grasped lightly in hers.

Sarah closed her eyes, and they sat here for another half-hour. Healer Murray walked in at one point and stood at the back of the room, not wanting to intrude on the intimate moment he was witnessing.

Sarah groaned again, and started to mumble incoherently."Mum, what is it?" James asked, panicked. The moment had arrived and he suddenly found himself unprepared. He started to cry as grown men are ashamed to, and Lizzie, observing his breakdown, wiped her own tears and decided to take control.

"Let go of her hand , James." Her cousin didn't respond. Lizzie turned to Healer Murray for support, but he shook his head as though to say, "Not yet."

James continued to sob, as Sarah suddenly took one last breath and let it out with all the tranquility in the world. She had a small smile on her face when the machine she was attached to let out one long beep and stopped completely. James felt his mother's grip on his hand loosen, and in between the tears from the corner of his eyes, he saw Healer Murray drawing closer.

"Mum," he sobbed, burying his head in her chest, finally realising that the battle had been lost. Lizzie, blinded by her own tears, felt suddenly helpless for the first time in her life. She felt that the two pillars of her life had collapsed right in front of her eyes, and she knew that the other pillar was fighting for his life in a room not far from theirs.

The healer was next to the bed now, staring at them awkwardly.

"James, we have to go now," Lizzie said, placing her arm around her cousin. His head was still buried in the sheets, and he was sobbing.

"James?" she said insistently, tugging at his shirt.

"No!" he mumbled, between one cry and another.

"James, please be reasonable."

James lifted his head but avoided Lizzie's gaze. Instead he looked straight at the beautiful lifeless form of the woman who had loved him for eighteen years, and found himself unable to look elsewhere.

Lizzie grabbed his face gently and made him look at her. He could see that she too was crying, but she had a calm resolution about her that he felt he could never find again.

"Please James," Lizzie reasoned with a pleading voice, placing her hand on her cousin's, still entwined in his mum's, "you have to let go."

James looked down at the three hands on each other, and he slowly started to breathe normally again.

"Please, James," Lizzie said once more, removing her hand gingerly.

James took a long deep breath, and gently loosened the grip on his mother's hand.

"It's alright" Lizzie said, replacing Sarah's cold hand with her warm one in James'.

"How is Uncle Bobby?" Lizzie asked the healer when they had finally returned to the corridor.

"He's still in the operating theatre," Healer Murray replied with a small frown, "there were some complications. I'm going to have to ask you to wait here a while longer. They shouldn't be long."

They waited for two hours. It was hailing outside, a rare occurrence for that time of the year, but it suited the atmosphere in the waiting room. James was in a trance, unable to utter a word or shift his gaze from the door of his mother's room. He had stopped crying, but his face was still red in certain places, and every once in a while he cleared his throat as though something were bothering him. Lizzie was holding his hand, but her mind was very far away.

"Ms Potter?" Healer Murray beckoned anxiously from the far end of the corridor, "Please come. You don't have much time."

Lizzie was amazed at the speed with which James broke out of his reverie. He was next to the door in a split second, with Lizzie at his tail.

"Please be gentle," Healer Murray urged as they entered the room.

Bobby was in bad shape; his face was slashed in several places, and he seemed to be paralysed under his sheets. He was awake when they entered, and when they both knelt down next to his bed, he slowly turned his eyes to meet theirs. He didn't speak at first, but kept closing his eyes and opening them again as though he were drowsy.

When he spoke it was so low they had to both bend forward to hear him. "I'm not sorry, for what happened. I did it for you. For your futures. You'll survive, and you'll have futures, and all this will be over." He closed his eyes suddenly, and started to mutter under his breath. "You have a chance."

"Dad," James said, willing him to wake up, "Dad, look at me." Bobby opened his eyes and looked straight in his son's eyes.

"Protect each other." he took a deep breath. "Promise me."

"We promise," Lizzie said urgently, eager to ease away his concerns.

Bobby turned his gaze to her and smiled. "I never told you I saved you," he mumbled. "When your parents died, I was the one to find you. And I've never regretted it once."

Lizzie smiled at him through a fresh layer of tears. "Thank you!" she said sincerely, with as much positivity as she could muster. "You have no idea what a beautiful life you've given me." she added, bending forward to kiss his forehead.

"Me too dad," James added in a strong voice, stronger for sure than what he felt, "you've been the greatest father in the world."

Bobby smiled, and closed his eyes again. He looked weaker than even Sarah had been, and both James and Lizzie sensed that the time would soon come.

"James," Bobby mumbled with his eyes still closed, "please, tell Sarah that I love her."

James stood up like a bolt and turned his back to the bed; Lizzie suspected he had started to cry again.

"Yes, we will, Bobby. I promise. Soon." Lizzie said, trying to sound cheerful, though she felt a pit cascading in her stomach.

James turned his head slightly towards them and shook his head; he walked towards the far end of the room and stared out of the window at the rain.

They spent the night like that, with Lizzie keeping watch over Bobby with her hand in his, and James sometimes sitting next to her and sometimes walking away. In the early hours of the morning Bobby groaned, and then was silent. It was only a while later that Lizzie realised he had stopped breathing; they hadn't plugged him to any machines in his critical state.

She bent forward again and kissed his forehead, which had grown cold. "You are the greatest man in the world." she said meaningfully, not knowing to do with her hands, and not knowing where to look.

Neither of them seemed to want to move, to alert the healer that the room could be vacated. They sat there in the silence, lost in their sorrow, their thoughts, and their concerns. James leaned back in his chair and shook his head lightly.

"I never thought I'd be an orphan," he said, somewhat bitterly.

And when the morning broke, when they finally realised that they had no further reason to sit there in the obscurity, James got up and went to call the healer. Lizzie took one last look at the man who had raised her, and whispered a silent, "Goodbye." She felt a new, pressing weight forming on her shoulders as she got up to go out.

When she left the room, a new chapter in her life started.

**A/N: There, I've finally written it. This was one of the very first scenes I thought of when I came up with the plot for this fanfic, and it really hurt my heart to do it; I have to say I shed a couple of tears whilst writing it.**

**What do you guys think? Things are going to getting interesting now....look out for some unexpected occurrences which aren't actually mentioned in the HP books but which I always thought of as being there since I started writing this.**

**And sincere thanks to those who review regularly and who leave comments. Criticism and any form of comment is always appreciated, and it keeps me going. Thanks again, and keep the reviews coming :D**


	28. Chapter 28

Professor McGonagall forgot all about her previous rage when she received an urgent owl from St. Mungo's informing her of the Potters' demise. Clad as she was in her dressing gown and night slippers, and with her bun tied back in a net, she trotted straight up to the seventh years' dormitory and started to shake Sirius.

"Black, wake up," she whispered, prodding him with her wand. He had fallen asleep on top of his sheets, still fully clothed, and no doubt had only dozed off a little while before. Sirius didn't need any words to know why he had been woken up so rudely.

"Can I go to her, Professor?" he asked, somewhat pleadingly. "She needs me now, they both do."

First thing after breakfast, Sirius and Remus, with Peter dragging along behind, had stormed up to the topmost tower and demanded the permission to attend the funeral. Professor Dumbledore, looking shaken and subdued, immediately consented to accompany them.

It was a bit more than two weeks before the start of the N.E.W.T. and O.W.L. sessions, but no-one was thinking of exams. The news of James' parents raced through the school like wildfire and rumour had it that none of the Potters would be returning back to school.

"Absolute nonsense," Professor McGonagall assured Remus, as she checked through his dress robes to make sure they were in a decent enough shape for the funeral. "They're coming back to sit for their exams; they _have _to!"

Sirius felt a sense of foreboding as he climbed into the Muggle taxi that would take his friends and Professor Dumbledore to the funeral. The 5-seat taxi had been bewitched to accommodate both the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, as well as the Marauders, Lily and Alice. There was a silence as the car made its way to Hounslow, where the service was taking place, and Alice in particular looked especially pale.

"Here we are," Professor McGonagall said as the car started to come to a halt. Without a word, they all scrambled out in an almost neatly fashion and stood awkwardly at the foot of the six steps leading to the hall. The outline of James could be seen at the door, greeting the guests as they made their way inside.

At least, it looked like James, physically. Sirius noted ruefully that there was no spark in his eyes, no colour in his face and that his actions were mechanical. Lizzie was nowhere to be seen, and he started to get slightly alarmed.

"Come on," Sirius motioned to Remus, making his way up the stairs. James' eyes glimmered for a split second when he caught sight of his friends, and his face relaxed marginally.

Sirius didn't know what to say to him, so he expressed himself in the best way he could; he grabbed hold of his dearest friend's shoulders and pulled him into a rough embrace that said more than a thousand words ever could. The embrace was brief, for the line of mourners behind them was growing, but just before Sirius entered the hall, James turned to him with a small, reassuring smile as though to say, "Don't worry about me. I know I'll be just fine."

Whilst his friends stayed with James and tried to engage him in some small talk, Sirius looked around him in search of his dearest brunette. The hall was full of people, mostly huddled in crowds whispering, and few had taken their seats. Lizzie was one of them; Sirius spotted her outline way up front in the second row, unmoving as though frozen in time. She didn't show any sign of recognition when Sirius walked up to her pew and slid down next to her, and she was so deeply lost in her trance that it seemed as though she didn't register the new presence by her side. Her face was deathly white, but her eyes were red, and Sirius could tell that she was fighting hard to contain her tears.

He picked up her cold hand gently, and brought it to his lips with a soft kiss. It was only then that she turned to look at him, and in her eyes he could read a sense of relief. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, and she returned her look back to the front of the hall, back to the large moving photograph of her uncle and aunt in happier times.

Sirius felt slightly worried as he noted the change in the girl sitting next to him. She was clad in a little black dress, and her long hair was lying loose around her shoulders. Though she was so pale, she had never looked so beautiful to him, but Sirius could sense that any remnants of the child Lizzie were gone forever; the one sitting next to him was now and forever totally a woman and, though he was ashamed for thinking so, the thought both frightened him and excited him at the same time. Now more than ever he felt a desperate need to protect her from any harm that would come her way, but at the same time, he felt distrust in himself and wondered if he was man enough to match up to her.

The ceremony was not very long, but it was very moving. A number of people in the hall were crying, and Professor McGonagall had her face constantly buried in her handkerchief. Lizzie and James both sat calm and composed at the front, neither of them shifting their gaze from the photograph, but both of them managing well to keep back their tears. Sirius kept his hand around his Lizzie's shoulder, and Remus sat next to James for support. Peter, Lily and Alice sat in the pew behind them, Alice looking very pale, and the others looking decidedly sad.

"Thank you for coming." Lizzie told Remus as she hugged him just before he left. "You have no idea how much I need a friend like you right now." She turned to speak to Alice but found that she was not there, and she suddenly felt rather cross. Alice had avoided her ever since she stepped into the hall, and Lizzie couldn't for the world understand why. She looked around the people and finally spotted her towards the back, having a rather agitated, whispered discussion with Frank.

"You _are_ coming back to school, right?" Sirius asked from the top of her head when he pulled her into an embrace of his own. She was trembling in his arms, and he rather liked the feeling of being able to protect her. She raised her lovely eyes to him and nodded lightly.

"Of course. Bobby wants me to top all my O.W.L.s." she said with a smile, the unfallen tears threatening to make an appearance.

"I'm not really sure what we're going to do now, but we'll see you very soon," James reassured his friends before they boarded their taxi again. Professor Dumbledore had just finished offering them his condolences as well as assistance in the settling of unfinished matters.

They stood side by side on the pavement when the taxi had left, neither of them really knowing what to do. Then suddenly James, taking the lead, put his arms around Lizzie's shoulder and said, "I know it's hard Lizzie, but let's go home. We need to talk about certain things, and we have a mountain of things to sort out."

Lizzie nodded, looking rather dejected. In reality she was still thinking of the frightened look Alice had given her when she had come to say goodbye.

"Let's go," James motioned, grabbing her by the wrist. As they walked down the few metres to their home, Lizzie felt secure for the first time in days.

"Don't worry about us, James," she told her cousin with sincere honesty, "when all the mourning is over, we'll be just fine. You'll see."

**A/N: Hope you like this.....watch out for chapter 29 because I _think _it might take you by surprise :)**

**I'm currently going through the opposite of a writer's block, in the sense that I have too much inspiration and too many leads as regards to the future plot of Dear Lizzie. If any kind soul out there wants to have a chat with me to hear my thoughts and provide opinions you'd be more than welcome. It would, however, ruin the ending of this fanfic for you soooo, you have been warned.**

**Keep the reviews coming please. And Merry Christmas to all :D**


	29. Chapter 29

Sirius was sitting down alone in the grounds when James returned to school, staring out at the Quidditch pitch lost in his thoughts. He was startled when he saw his friend approach, and he shook his head slightly as though to check he was really awake.

"Hello, partner," James said rather jovially, taking a seat next to his friend on the stairs. "Has everyone gone quiet around here?"

Sirius smiled. "The young ones have their exams, and everyone else is in the library or in the common rooms. I swear Mildred Johnson was going to start World War Three in our house yesterday, she was so tense. Exams aren't good for anyone's health." he mused, rather philosophically.

James chuckled, and nodded in agreement. He didn't say anything then, and the two boys sat in silence for a while, neither of them speaking. Finally Sirius turned to his friend.

"How are you?" he asked, in a soft voice.

James sighed. "Next question please."

"That bad, huh?" Sirius frowned.

"Don't get me wrong; I'm fine. And I've come to terms with everything now. I understand what's happened, and what this means to me, to my family. I've suddenly become the boss of all things, and I've got Lizzie to look out for, and I just wasn't ready to step into my father's shoes yet."

Sirius nodded in agreement, urging him to continue.

"I miss them like mad," James said sadly, "It's funny because I never really appreciated them when they were here, I never told them that I love them enough, I never really showed them just how much I cared. But now that they're not here, geez, I'd give up anything in the world if I could just have one more moment with them."

Sirius placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and pressed it lightly.

James smiled a small smile, and his face suddenly looked serene. "I have no certainties in my life anymore, so I'm really glad to be here again. This place is like home."

"I know exactly what you mean," Sirius said, rather miserably, "I can't believe we'll be gone in less than a month. It seems like yesterday that we met on the train in our first year and became friends. I can't understand where the time flew by; it was just a minute ago!"

"Come on, Padfoot, don't ruin these last few days. We just have to make the most of it, especially when these silly exams are over."

"When's Lizzie coming back? The O.W.L.S. start soon." Sirius asked suddenly wary.

"She's staying with the Weasleys for a little while. They just had baby twins, you know, and she loves children. It'll help her to keep her mind off things. She'll be back soon, she's promised."

Sirius nodded, slightly relieved.

James got to his feet. "Let's go inside and find Remus," he said, motioning towards the library. "We should at least _try_ to study something."

"Peanuts." Sirius teased, and together they walked in search of their friend.

The day of the first O.W.L.s, Alice woke up at five in the morning to revise her potions notes. Fretting worriedly over her sheets of scribbled annotations as she rubbed her stomach for warmth, she suddenly looked at the vacant bed to her left and frowned. Lizzie hadn't returned, and there were many who assumed she would not be back at least before the next academic year.

Feeling suddenly guilty for not having kept contact with her best friend while she was away, she buried her head in her knees and cried silently for well over an hour.

"No sign of Lizzie?" Lily asked her quietly when she made her way to breakfast. Alice nodded glumly.

"I'm worried!" Lily continued, eying the door in search of James. Alice merely shrugged.

There was a general sense of nervousness before the potions exam started.

"Oh, I do hope I've studied enough." Martha Wallace whispered nervously to Alice as the invigilators examined the desks before the exam commenced. The girl merely looked sadly at the vacant seat at the front of the class next to Philip Parkinson.

"You may commence," the tall invigilator instructed them, "you have three hours to complete the test."

There was the sound of hurried footsteps when the students had started their exam, and one of the invigilators moved to the door to see who was there.

"Yes, come in. The test had already started." The invigilator said, leading the tardy student to the front of the class. It was Lizzie. No-one paid attention to the exam for a couple of minutes; they were all staring at the brunette they hadn't seen in so long. Lizzie, totally oblivious to the stares, rolled back her sleeves and picked up her exam paper. She smiled, and tossed her hair with a distinct sense of superiority. It was then that the other students turned back to their own papers. At the back of the class, Alice smiled. She was back.

"Where is she?" Sirius cried, running into the Common Room. Lily smiled.

"She said she was going for a walk by the lake." Sirius was gone.

"You know, lover boy really isn't that tough after all. His girl comes home and he goes all soft. It's shameful." James complained mockingly, placing his arm around Lily's shoulder and bending forward to give her a kiss.

"You're one to talk," Remus said, falling down into the nearest armchair and closing his eyes. "He's just glad she's back; we all are." he added softly, with a smile.

Sirius ran to the lake, on the lookout for his Lizzie. He spotted her after a while in the same place where they had shared their first kiss. He walked up to her undetected and, treading on tiptoes, he covered her eyes with hands.

"Guess who?" he asked in his low voice.

Lizzie laughed. "Hmm, Remus?" she teased.

"Right," Sirius said, removing his hands and turning to face the girl, "remind me to get rid of him later on. You can't afford any distractions."

"No, I can't," Lizzie said quietly, placing her arms around his neck and drawing closer to him, "because I've missed you very much and we have to make up for lost time."

All the school was busy with exams and studies, and no-one thought of walking down by the lake that day. It was just as well, for Sirius and Lizzie kept themselves quite busy till the sun went down.

Lizzie massaged her temple with her fingers as she shuffled up to her dormitory. It was deadly quiet for once in the common room, for some irritable sixth years had threatened to jinx the ones who attempted to disturb their studies. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily were busy with their Transfiguration N.E.W.T, and Alice was nowhere to be seen.

A couple of heads were raised when Lizzie walked into the room; she had attracted a fair share of attention since her return back to school, with acquaintances eying her curiously, and teachers and friends eying her with concern.

Lizzie puffed out a sigh when she reached the dormitory and shut the door behind her. She closed her eyes and leant against the wall, silently willing her headache to disappear. A noise from the farthest end of the room caught her attention, and she opened her eyes. It was Alice.

Alice was sitting on her bed right next to Lizzie's, and her eyes were decidedly red. She half-turned towards the door when Lizzie entered and she gave her friend the sliver of a smile before giving her back to her again and randomly picking up a book that was lying by her side.

Lizzie frowned. She couldn't understand what was up with Alice; her behaviour had been strange ever since she met her at the funeral, and Lizzie couldn't for the life of her remember doing anything bad to her friend.

"You know, I wish you'd stop treating me like an ass and just spit it out." Lizzie said irritably, throwing her own books roughly on her bed.

Alice looked startled. "I don't know what you're talking about, Lizzie." she whispered, her eyes looking decidedly hurt.

"Then why on earth have you been avoiding me? If I've done anything wrong I want to know." Lizzie continued, still rather mad. She looked at her friend's face and realized that it was looking more tired and worn-out than she had ever seen it before.

"You didn't do anything." Alice whispered again, turning back to face the wall. "It's not your fault."

Staring at Alice's back, Lizzie noticed that her friend's shoulders were quivering slightly. Suddenly alarmed, she raced to face her friend and squatted down in front of her.

"Are you in any trouble, Alice?" Lizzie asked, now gently. "You can tell me if you are. I can help you."

Alice shook her head, but a single tear fell down to her cheek.

"Alice!" Lizzie scolded her gently, "you know I can always tell when you're lying."

Alice started to sob quietly, and she covered her face with her hands.

"Al!" Lizzie coaxed her, shaking her lightly, "Alice, what is it?"

"I don't even know how it happened." Alice was saying through her tears.

"Did you break up with Frank?" Lizzie asked, remembering their sullen faces during the funeral.

Alice's eyes flew up to meet Lizzie's horrified. "No!" she said with passion, "He loves me. He would never leave me."

Lizzie looked taken aback. She produced a handkerchief from Alice's bedside table and handed it to the girl. Alice blew her nose loudly and sighed.

"Please don't think badly of me when I tell you." she said awkwardly, with a look of despair towards her best friend.

Lizzie smiled at her. "Never." she replied with a certain conviction. "Nothing you could tell me would shock me."

"I think this will." Alice said glumly. Catching the expectant look on Lizzie's face she suddenly cleared her throat. "Well the thing is," she said softly, throwing a cautious look around her to verify that the dormitory was truly empty, "I'm pregnant."


	30. Chapter 30

Lizzie felt the room around her turn slowly and, feeling dizzy, she slumped down to the floor. To an outsider it would have looked rather comical, with Lizzie sitting crossed legged in front of Alice's bed, mouth hanging wide open. Alice looked up rather worriedly, and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." she said again, thinking that Lizzie hadn't heard her properly the first time. Lizzie didn't respond.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Alice asked, cursing herself inwardly for finding the novel situation somewhat amusing; it was usually Lizzie who took control, and Alice who responded, and this scenario was a new one in their friendship.

"I don't think I understood you well," Lizzie said in a hoarse whisper, face drained from all colour.

Alice shook her head and went down to the floor to sit down next to her friend. "Oh yes you did." she told her gently. "I'm _pregnant_. You know, a baby. The biggest sin of all. Any mother's nightmare. It's all real Liz."

Lizzie looked at Alice helplessly. "But how...?" she faltered.

"Do you really need me to explain?" Alice raised an eyebrow. Lizzie quickly shook her head.

They didn't speak, and Lizzie was sure that she'd wake up any second and find out that this was all a very weird dream.

"You did promise not to think badly of me." Alice said softly, looking sideways at her friend.

"I could never think badly of you!" Lizzie flared up immediately.

Alice laughed bitterly. "You also thought I could never say anything to shock you, and yet you haven't spoken in over twenty minutes."

Lizzie punched her lightly on the arm. "Well I was never expected something like _this_!" she said in a half-whisper.

Alice shrugged, and drummed her fingers against the floor tiles.

"Are you _OK_ with all this?" Lizzie asked hesitantly.

"OK with what?" Alice asked.

Lizzie gave out an exasperated groan. "With this, the baby, everything!" she said rather roughly.

"What do you want me to do?" Alice half-snapped. "It's not like anything I can do will change things."

The door of the dormitory opened and two other students walked in.

"What are you guys doing on the floor?" one of them asked, looking at them strangely.

"Lizzie lost her earring but we found it now," Alice said with a bright smile, quick to find a plausible excuse.

Looking sideways, Lizzie saw a determined calm in her friend. "There are other ways, you know." she whispered as inconspicuously as possible.

"I'm not giving him up!" Alice snapped as softly as possible. "He's mine and I'm keeping him."

"Does Frank know?" Lizzie asked her, warily.

"Yes, I told him. He's agreed to support me. He loves me; this doesn't change anything."

"No wonder you had such long faces during the funeral," Lizzie mused, eying the other two girls in the room to make sure they were not overhearing their conversation.

Alice's face darkened. "He wants to tell his mother. He was trying to convince me before the funeral."

"I suppose that's reasonable." Lizzie said philosophically.

Alice glared at her. "Have you ever seen Augusta?" she asked.

"Who, Frank's mum?" Lizzie asked, to Alice's nod. "No, why?"

Alice's face fell. "She's a nightmare. She's over-conservative. She'll probably wait for me to have the baby and she'll have both me and Frank killed. I don't want to tell her."

"What about your mum?"

"I don't fancy telling her either. Having a baby before I get married isn't exactly part of the upbringing she had forseen. But Frank insists."

"Come," Lizzie said, rising to her feet and dragging Alice up with her. "It's cold here, it won't do you any good." They walked down to towards the Great Hall, and Lizzie linked her arm with her friends'.

"So, what have you decided to do?" she asked Alice, as they sat down.

"We're going to wait for school to finish, and sometime in July, when we feel the time's right, we'll tell both his mum and mine. I'll be around four months along anyway by then, so I'll probably start to show."

Lizzie looked at her friend, and realised that she had grown up in the space of a few weeks. She suddenly pictured her with a small infant in her arms and Frank's arms around her shoulder and felt a pang of jealousy at the scene.

"I've never slept with Sirius," Lizzie said, looking down at her hands. "I know he wants to, but I wasn't ready yet."

Alice hugged her lightly. "These things take time." she encouraged her. "You'll know when you're ready, and it will be lovely. Though I would advise you to be more careful than I was. You could end up like me," she teased her.

"You're awfully calm about all this." Lizzie told her, with a raised eyebrow.

Alice sighed. "It's where I wanted to end up at, eventually at least. True, maybe it's not in the traditional way, but having a baby, and then maybe getting married is what I want."

"_Are you_ getting married?" Lizzie asked, suddenly jealous once again.

Alice sighed again. "I think he'll ask me, but I think right now, he'll only do it because his mum will expect it. I would have wanted a proposal to come from the heart, not from the occasion."

"You needn't worry," Lizzie said cheerfully, putting her arm around her friend, "because he is _crazy _about you, and getting married to you is what he wanted all along."

"Say Lizzie," Alice said suddenly, "you won't tell anyone, will you?" she asked her somewhat pleadingly. "Not Sirius, not Lily, Remus, no one. Everyone will find out, eventually, but I really only want you and Frank to know about this for now."

"My lips are sealed," Lizzie said solemnly, making a zipping movement with her hands and throwing away the imaginary key with a toss.

"By the way, I'm sorry," Alice said softly, not looking at her friend, "for not being there, for not supporting you. I can only begin to imagine what you've been through. I've been a rotten friend."

"Don't worry about it," Lizzie said cheerfully, "because now I can be the rotten friend, and not hold your hair when you have morning sickness." She poked out her tongue at her, glad to be able to laugh and joke again after what seemed like an eternity.

"Seems like we've both got to think a bit about our lives now, and start again from the beginning." Lizzie mused, thinking at the changes both of them would have to go through in the coming months.

"Yep," Alice nodded, "we'll do it together."

Lizzie smiled. "I'd be glad to," she said, "but for now, we'll just finish these O.W.L.S and enjoy the first part of summer. We'll leave the worrying for later."

And with that, they walked together for lunch, where Lizzie fretted over her friend, and made sure that she ate doubly to compensate for her delicate condition.


	31. Chapter 31

"Good morning Mrs. Whetherby," Lizzie said brightly, stepping inside the house. "I'm here to kidnap your daughter, as always," she added with a laugh. It was only three days into the summer holidays, and Lizzie had made sure to visit Alice every single day.

Alice's middle-aged mother smiled at her kindly. "I'm glad to see you in such high spirits," she fussed over her.

"Is Alice up?" Lizzie asked, still smiling.

Mrs. Whetherby frowned. "No, she's still asleep. She's been so down in the dumps these last few days. I'm glad you're taking her out."

Lizzie looked at Mrs. Whetherby's concerned face and wondered silently to herself what Alice's mother's reaction would be if she were to discover that she was about to become a grandmother. Alice was an only child, a much awaited and much loved child born to a couple rather advanced in age. Mr Whetherby had passed away when Alice was still little, and Mrs Whetherby has raised her beloved daughter with all the care in the world. Somehow however, the image of the conservative Mrs Whetherby with Alice's baby in her arms was not an image that fit completely.

"I'm worried about her," Alice's mother continued, "and she won't tell me what's wrong. I was going to visit my cousin in Dover this week, but I've cancelled the trip. I don't want to leave her alone."

"Alice can come and stay with me and James for a little while, if you'd like," Lizzie offered quickly, "Lily and Remus are coming over this week, and maybe the change in scene will do her good. You can still make it to Dover if you'd like, Mrs. Whetherby."

"That's very kind of you dear," Alice's mother smiled lightly, still looking worried, "but I'd rather stay here and make sure she's all right. Now, run up and take her out of this house. She needs some sunlight."

Lizzie ran up the stairs and burst straight into her best friend's room without knocking.

"Rise and _shine_!" she bellowed cheerfully, sitting at the edge of Alice's bed and shaking her lightly. Alice moaned in her sleep, and her hand fell down to her stomach. A small, inconspicuous bump was the only thing that reminded Lizzie of her friend's impending pregnancy. Other than that, Alice looked worn-out, worried, but still the same old Alice.

"I'm here to take you out," Lizzie said brightly as Alice opened her eyes, "we have much shopping to do."

Alice groaned, and covered her head with her quilt.

"Come on, you lazy bones," Lizzie teased, shaking her more roughly this time, "get out of that bed, right now and embrace the sunshine."

It took Lizzie around an hour to be able to coax Alice out of bed, into the shower, and then into a loose flowery dress that completely hid her stomach.

"We'll be off then, Mrs. Whetherby," Lizzie called, when they finally headed downstairs.

"Can I have a word with you, Lizzie, please?" Alice's mother said softly. Alice was quietly eating the piece of toast her mother had offered her, immersed in her thoughts.

"Lizzie dear, if the offer is still valid, I've changed my mind." Mrs. Whetherby said in a half-whisper. "I think it would do Alice some good to be around friends. Maybe the change in scene will make her open up, and she might tell you what's wrong with her. I've tried, but it's no use." A couple of tears started welling in her eyes.

"There, there, don't worry," Lizzie patted her shoulder, trying desperately to ignore the pang of guilt that had settled in her stomach, "she'll be all right in no-time, and we'll get her back to you as good as new by the time you get back from Dover." Lizzie hated to lie, but anything was better than seeing the poor woman in front of her in tears.

And so it was! Mrs. Whetherby dropped Alice off at the Potter house the following day, complete with trays of pie and apple crumble to keep them going and, after the umpteenth reassurance from Lizzie, went to visit her cousin as planned. In the meantime Remus moved in too and, whilst the boys realised that something was up with Alice, they silently agreed not to question it and steered as clear from the girls as they could. Sirius, who was a semi-permanent addition to the household, was kindly instructed to give Lizzie some space, since Alice needed her more than he did. Lizzie from her part did everything in her power to try and cheer Alice up, from lavish experiments in the kitchen that would have turned poor Sarah's hair grey, to shopping sprees and trips to the park at all hours of the day. Having Alice, Remus and Sirius around made Lizzie forget that she had an empty home to go back to now, and she appreciated the company to no end; Alice, too, seemed to be in high spirits, though occasionally, Lizzie caught her feeling her stomach with a wistful look on her face.

"Let's go for a walk down town," Lizzie told Alice on a Thursday unlike any other. Alice had just finished writing an owl to her mother to tell her she was well and to encourage her to stay on in Dover for as long as she liked. And so they headed off, arms linked with one another, talking about anything that popped into their heads. They went to Diagon Alley, and when they had finished they turned to the Muggle part of London to take the longer route back home.

"I hate Muggle traffic," Alice whispered, "I never know where to look for those stupid cars."

Lizzie laughed. They were heading towards a zebra crossing to cross to their side of the street. Lizzie heard a laugh from the other side and turned her head. It was a woman of average height, with long brown hair tied back into a loose bun; her shoulders where slightly stooped and, though she could not see her face, Lizzie was sure she would recognise that woman anywhere.

"Sarah?!" she called, sprinting forward off the pavement, just as the traffic lights turned red.

"Lizzie!" Alice screamed, running desperately in front of the incoming car to flag it down. There were the shrieks of tyres, and Lizzie felt a thump as the car collided into her and she fell down to the road. Her eyes were still glued on the woman, who turned with the screams and looked at her in shock. It wasn't Sarah, after all, though she could have easily passed as her sister. Lizzie felt a weight fall on her, but her head started to spin and she couldn't really tell what it was.

Then, all went black.

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for your reviews and support. Next chapter is ready so review, review, REVIEW :-)**


	32. Chapter 32

… … … … …

Lizzie felt a faint beeping sound somewhere in the distance, and she tried to open her eyes. Surprised at how difficult it was, she struggled with herself for what seemed like an eternity before she finally managed to hoist open her eyes by half an inch. She didn't have the energy to open them any further, but through the tiny gap she could faintly distinguish three outlines in front of her.

"I think she's waking up," a low voice said quietly. It was Remus. "I swear I just saw her move."

"I don't see her moving," James' worried voice answered back in a louder whisper.

The third person didn't say a word, but Lizzie felt a hand holding hers gently and rubbing it lightly. Closing her eyes again, Lizzie was sure it was Sirius.

She couldn't exactly remember what happened next, or how long they stayed in that position but later, when she felt an excruciating throbbing pain in her left knee, she mustered all the energy she could gather and opened her eyes completely. The sunlight from the window blinded her eyes, and then the light settled and she could spot the three boys' faces.

"Are you all right?" James' head peered over hers. She tried to bend her head to nod but Sirius suddenly pressed her hand.

"It's all right, love. Don't tire yourself to speak. Remus went to call the doctor." She hadn't realised that Moony had left the room.

"Where am I?" Lizzie mumbled finally, noting that the room was definitely not one of St. Mungo's wards.

"You're in a Muggle hospital," Sirius answered, still rubbing her hand reassuringly. "You had an accident and the Muggle ambulance got you here."

"Thank heavens for Arabella Figg," James said, more to Sirius than to Lizzie, "if she hadn't seen the whole thing they would have never been able to contact us."

The door opened then, and Remus walked in followed by a middle-aged man who was clearly the doctor.

"Well, Ms Potter, you've had quite a fall. How do you feel?"

Lizzie didn't answer him, but shrugged lightly.

"Look here please," he instructed, flashing a thin light into her eyes to check her response, and then bending towards the beeping machine to analyse her results.

"Well, I have good news and bad news; which one do you want to hear first?"

"The good news!" James said quickly, just as Sirius cried, "The bad news."

The doctor smiled kindly. "What will it be, missy?" he said, addressing Lizzie.

"The bad news, please," she said in a small voice. Remus had moved to the opposite side of the bed, and he placed his hand on her shoulder for support.

"Well, the bad news is that you've torn the ligament in your left foot, and dislocated the bone in your left knee. It basically means that you'll be in a lot of pain and the recovery will take a while."

"That's all right," James interjected, secretly resolving to have a word with Poppy Pompfrey for one of her famous pain ointments. "What's the good news then?"

"The good news is that you will heal completely with no apparent consequences. No need for crutches and most importantly no limp. We'll get you back as good as new."

Lizzie smiled at him. "That's wonderful. Thank you so much Doctor."

With a smile, the specialist made his leave.

"See Lizzie, you'll be back to your usual self in no-time." Remus told her happily. Lizzie nodded, still feeling rather weak.

"I think this calls for a celebration," James said jubilantly, "Coffee from the canteen then, on me." he said, rising to his feet.

Remus scowled, and bent to whisper to Lizzie. "The coffee here is _really_ bad, but since he's offering…" Lizzie laughed.

"I'm going to stay here," Sirius told his friends when they had reached the door. They nodded understandingly and closed the door behind them.

No sooner had they left that Sirius sat down on the edge of Lizzie's bed and engulfed her in an enormous hug. "I was so worried," he said passionately. "You were so white, I thought you'd never wake up."

Lizzie ignored the pain in her shoulders as she raised her arms, and she hugged him back with all the force she had. "Thank you for always being there for me," she said softly, bending to kiss his forehead.

Sirius frowned. "I wasn't there for you when all this took place. I hate to think what would have happened if Alice hadn't been there!"

"Alice!" Lizzie cried, and the events of the accident suddenly came back to her. She remembered a weight falling on her before she blacked out, and realised that it must have been her friend. "How's Alice?" she asked, grabbing Sirius helplessly by the front of his shirt and shaking him.

Sirius frowned. "Alice is fine." he said, looking unsure how to continue. "She just hit her head with the fall, and they wanted to check that she didn't have a concussion. But Frank came over to tell us they cleared her, yet they're still keeping her here under observation. I don't know why, but Remus saw him next to her room and he was sobbing like mad and wouldn't stop."

Lizzie threw the sheets off the bed and made as if to move. The pain in her leg stopped her.

"Are you crazy?" Sirius tried to push her back, "You're not supposed to move, much less walk."

"I need to get to Alice." Lizzie said frantically.

"When the doctor says you can move, and then I'll take you, I promise." Sirius replied. He suddenly felt something wet on his hands, and looked up to see Lizzie crying.

"Please, Sirius," Lizzie whispered, tears falling liberally down her face, "it's important."

Sirius stared at his loved one's distraught face and didn't know what to do. He raised his hand to her cheek and cupped her face. "Lizzie…" he started.

"Please," Lizzie repeated, grasping the hand that was around her cheek.

"Wait here," he told her, kissing her on that cheek, and he left the room.

Lizzie was still sobbing when he walked back, wheeling a wheelchair with him.

"We have to hurry before the old lady from the next room realises that it's gone," he said, placing one arm around her shoulder and the other under her knees to lift her up. Lizzie winced with the pain, but it didn't matter to her right then.

Sirius wheeled her to the elevator, and tapped his foot impatiently whilst it went up the required three floors, rather unsure what to say. Finally he spoke.

"What's going on, Lizzie? Is something wrong?"

Lizzie shook her head and turned to look at him, her eyes brimming with honesty. "It's not my secret to tell, Si, I can't."

He wheeled her up to Alice's room and opened the door. Alice, looking whiter than ever, with a tear stricken face, looked up. Frank was sitting beside her, and his face too was full of tears.

"Come Frank, let's go for a walk," Sirius said kindly, motioning towards the door. Frank kissed Alice very gently and went to join him.

When they had left, Lizzie wheeled herself next to Alice's bed, fresh tears starting to fall. She had deciphered the looks on Alice's and Frank's broken faces well, and so Alice's next words only confirmed her nightmare suspicions.

Bending forward to grab her friend's hand, Alice gave her a smile which succeeded in making her look more lost, and broken than before.

"Lizzie, I've lost my baby." she said, and she started to sob.

**A/N: Sorry to all of you who thought Neville was on the way, but it just doesn't add up timewise. This fanfic has turned rather depressing don't you think? I'll try to be more cheerful from now on. As always, thanks a million for the support :)**

**Dan  
**


	33. Chapter 33

"Earth to Lizzie." The girl was startled.

"Frank?" she asked softly, breaking out of her trance.

Frank Longottom's round face burst into a brief smile, but he looked more serene than he had in weeks.

"Alice is busy welcoming her mother home, but she's sent me to make sure you're all right. She says she's sorry she can't come herself."

Lizzie smiled. "If she tortures me with that disgusting medicine one more time, I'll scream." she teased, sharing a laugh with Frank.

It was the beginning of September, and since they were released from hospital Alice has transferred all her feelings of grief onto Lizzie, intent on making the girl recover as quickly as possible. No professional nurse could possibly have been more stern, doting and devoted to their patient as Alice was to Lizzie and the latter, though sometimes exasperated with the increased attention, was immensely relieved to see her friend's cheeks turn rosy once again.

Lizzie shifted uncomfortably in her seat in the garden, and turned her bandaged leg to try and ease the irritation. She then turned to the man sitting next to her, and put her arm gently on his shoulder.

"Are you all right, Frank?" she asked him gingerly. "I'm always looking out for Alice, but I've never checked if you're better now."

Frank's eyes widened and he looked at her with genuine appreciation. "I really am better now. Seeing Alice's strength makes me strong too." He juggled with his thoughts for a minute before voicing his next words. "It's funny, how much I grew to love him in such a short time." Lizzie looked at him confused. "The baby I mean. The doctor told us he was a boy. I was so shocked at the beginning when Alice told me she was pregnant; you can imagine that we hadn't planned this and that we thought we were being careful enough. But then, when she told me she wanted to keep him, he suddenly became real to me, you know." Frank's eyes started to brim with tears. "I imagined myself taking him to watch Quidditch games, and taking him to Hyde Park to fly his kite. I was looking forward to being a dad."

Lizzie's grip tightened on his shoulder, but he just shook his head and smiled at her.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't be silly. Alice is better now, and the doctor said there's absolutely no reason why she shouldn't be able to have another baby later on. But next time, I want to do it the right way, and have it sealed with a ring before it happens."

Lizzie laughed. "Oh Frank, you really are a dear." she said, pulling him into a hug.

"Right." A low voice said from the other end of the garden. It was Sirius, followed by James and Remus.

Lizzie smothered a laugh as she let go of Frank. Meanwhile, Sirius moved on menacingly, followed by his sidekicks.

"Mr Longbottom, I'm going to have to ask you to vacate this garden immediately." Sirius said, only half-teasingly.

"Make a run for it while you still can," James advised snickering.

"We're off to buy groceries, Frank, maybe you'd like to join us?" Remus said kindly.

"Yes, I think I will," Frank said cheerfully, beaming mostly in Sirius' direction.

"You're pushing it," Sirius growled, as Frank bent forward to kiss Lizzie's cheek and say goodbye.

"You know, you really are the jealous type." Lizzie teased, linking her arm with Sirius' when the others had left.

"When it's you we're talking about, yes, immensely." he replied seriously, moving closer to her to kiss her.

"I have a foolproof plan to get you to hospital tomorrow." Sirius said triumphantly, bending forward to kiss her cheek.

"And what would that be?"

"I have made some minor modifications to my beloved motorcycle, and you and your leg should travel to the hospital with all the comfort in the world."

"You're taking me to remove my bandages on a flying motorcycle?" she asked in mock despair.

Sirius grinned. "It means you're almost healed so it's a special occasion. And special occasions call for special transportation."

Lizzie raised her hands to her head. "Men," she grumbled, but then he kissed her again and she stopped complaining.

* * *

"Lizziekins," Sirius said when they left the hospital.

Lizzie frowned. "You never call me Lizziekins; something must be up."

Sirius shrugged. "James calls Lily Lilykins all the time, I figured I'd just try it once."

Lizzie stood in front of him with her hand on her hip, the first time in months that she was standing without crutches.

"It doesn't have the same effect," he conceded smiling, "you're just Lizzie to me."

They were walking down the street where the accident had taken place months before, and as she approached the traffic lights were the incident had happened, Lizzie suddenly remembered the woman she had mistaken for her aunt Sarah. She stopped in her tracks and Sirius, looking confused, stopped too.

"It was here that it happened," Lizzie told him, pointing to the other side of the road, "the lights turned red but I didn't see them."

"You were probably thinking of me or something," Sirius teased, willing her serious face to break into one of her lovely smiles, "so you're excused, just as long as it doesn't happen again."

Lizzie shook her head. " I saw a woman just over there," she continued, motioning with her finger, "and I could have sworn it was Sarah. I started to run, because I really wanted to see her one last time. I can't remember much of what happened next. I was so foolish."

Sirius shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Oh…" he said, breaking the silence. His face looked concerned as he bent closer to her to say quietly, "I guess you miss them a lot, huh?"

Lizzie nodded, but a small smile was gracing her face. "Oh, all the time. Every time I step into the kitchen I imagine I'm going to find Sarah frying bacon and Bobby reading the Quidditch section of the Daily Prophet. I'm still expecting them to come back. They were the only family I ever had, and I would give anything to see them, one last time."

Sirius was silent for the rest of their walk, and as Lizzie changed topic to a lighter subject, and pranced in front of him with a smile, clearly relishing her newly acquired mobility, Sirius' face looked worried and uncomfortable.

"It's very nearly dark and you haven't said a word in over an hour, my love," Lizzie said finally, linking her hand with his.

Sirius looked up at her and smiled, but it never reached his eyes, and Lizzie was unconvinced.

"You know you can tell me _anything_, don't you," she said, assuring him of her support without being overbearing.

Sirius nodded, and he came to a stop on the pavement.

"You're right," he said, " about family. When you lose someone dear to you, you'd give anything to have them back."

Lizzie nodded encouragingly, wiping a few stray locks from his forehead.

"Now, my family is still alive, they're still well, and I haven't seen or heard from them in years. If they had to die, it would be too late."

Lizzie was unsure what to say, and it showed on her face.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to switch to their side, and even if I go to visit, it won't be some great family reunion like they'd expect. But I feel that if I don't go, and face them one last time, try to reason with them, and at least say goodbye properly, there will come a time when I'll regret it."

"You do it then, Si," Lizzie said, supporting his decision immediately. "If you feel that you must, then I'll be with you every step of the way." she added, pulling him into a hug.

"Do you really mean that?" he said, face brightening.

"But of course," she beamed, never breaking their embrace.

Sirius grabbed her lightly by the shoulders and brought her to face his directly, his face very serious.

"Lizzie, would you come with me when I go?" he asked her, fearing a rejection.

Lizzie's eyes widened and she was taken aback. She had a sudden flash of her encounter with Regulus and his admonition. _"We're on to you, and if you stand in his way, or change his mind somehow, you will pay."_ The thought of visiting the Black family seemed suddenly very scary, but she shook off all thoughts and looked straight into the eyes of her loved one.

"Yes, Sirius Black," she said, feeling as though she were answering a more important proposal which she dearly hoped to receive in the future, "I will!"


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I know, I know; I promised you I'd update regularly, and I haven't. I feel awful. But fear not, my dissertation is finally finished, my university life is officially over, and Dear Lizzie is BACK! Hope you all enjoy this chapter; if you've forgotten what was happening the last time, take a look at the last couple of chapters to refresh your memories. And don't forget: review, review, review:D thanks to everyone for your support!**

"Shall we go in?" Sirius asked with a smile, hand outstretched towards Lizzie. She swallowed loudly, and nodded briefly. They were standing in front of the normal looking door at the entrance of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, and Lizzie felt a certain tension mount as Sirius raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Technically, I could open the door myself," Sirius said, grinning sheepishly, as the doorbell announced their arrival with a mighty fanfare, "my father had made it so that only members of the family can open this door, and he had used our blood for the spell when we were little. There's no way he could have changed that without taking more of my blood, even if he wanted to." The thought seemed to console him to no end.

The door creaked as they made their way in to the darkened corridor. Looking inside, Lizzie felt as though she had entered an ancient museum. The room was lined with paintings and sculptures all along the way, and though there were different sources of light, there was more of a glow that gave a rather sombre tone to the house.

An old house elf with drooping ears and several folds of skin in his face approached them quickly, squinting in the darkness since he could not see them well.

"Master Sirius, you here?" he squeaked, when he finally recognised his former master. "Mistress does not know, does not expect, will not be pleased." He turned his head and continued to mutter. "Traitor, breaks Mistress' heart; always hanging with Muggles, no respect to the family. Mistress will be disappointed."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Where is my family, Kreacher?" he addressed the elf with a stern glance, never loosening his grip on Lizzie's hand.

"Parlour," Kreacher replied, as though unable to control himself and, bowing his head with disdain, he left the corridor as fast as he could, no doubt to warn his beloved Mistress about the intrusion.

"Let's go," Sirius motioned to Lizzie. "Are you ready? They won't be nice, I can assure you."

Lizzie nodded, "I'm ready if you are," she said, squeezing his hand and gracing him with a small smile.

The parlour was a rather old-fashioned room, adorned with paintings of all types like the previous room had been, and with a definite sinister tone to it. There were two occupied armchairs, and Lizzie found herself unwittingly looking into the surprised faces of Sirius' parents.

Orion Black, his face as handsome as Sirius' though distinctly older, rose abruptly to his feet. "What is the meaning of this? What are _you_ doing here?" His wife merely looked at Lizzie without saying a word.

"We come in peace," Sirius said feebly, raising one hand in an attempt to control him. "I need to speak to you."

"Then speak," Wallburga, his mother, said with defiance. "Say what you have to say, and go. You're not welcome here."

Lizzie gasped, shocked, but Sirius merely grinned. "I had no doubts about that mother. I see I've been blasted off the family tapestry; it breaks my heart, really it does." He motioned to the tapestry behind his mother, sounding anything but heartbroken.

"Who is this?" Wallburga looked at Lizzie with a menacing glance. "Your Mudblood lover? Sirius, you shame us!"

"I'm not a Mudblood!" Lizzie burst out, infuriated, before Sirius could say a word.

"Half-blood, then" Wallburga replied lazily, examining her nails. "What does it matter? Your blood is tainted nevertheless, you're disgusting and filthy."

Lizzie opened her mouth to give her a piece of her mind, but Sirius preceded her, incensed. "Elizabeth Potter is neither a Muggle-born, nor a half-blood! She's my girlfriend and I love her."

"Potter, you say?" Orion interjected, looking with sudden interest at Lizzie. "Then she really is a pure-blood, Wallburga. I'm almost impressed."

"The Potters are blood traitors, Orion." Wallburga said with disdain. "Just say what you have to say, and go." She addressed her eldest son.

"You know what," Sirius replied, suddenly angry, "I came here, because I felt that I had to see you again, at least one last time, because you're the only family I have. But coming back here I've realised, you're not my family. You've never been my family, and you never will be. I have a new family now," he caught Lizzie's hand and squeezed it, "so this was all a waste. I'm leaving."

He grabbed Lizzie by the elbow and started to drag her towards the door.

"Wait!" Orion's voice stopped them.

"I don't have time to waste." Sirius turned to say, still walking towards the door. He turned the knob and found that it was locked.

"_Alohomara_," Sirius said, pointing towards it with his wand, but nothing happened. Lizzie looked slightly alarmed.

"Let us go." Sirius told his dad, who was giving them a rather sinister smile.

"But naturally," Orion replied, "but what sort of a father would I be, if I let you leave alone at this late hour? No, it will not do. You will both dine with us and stay the night."

"Orion!" Wallburga started, clearly furious.

"Hush, Wallburga," Orion glared at her, silencing her with his glance. "I've made up my mind."

Sirius looked nervous as his father looked at him menacingly. "I'll instruct the kitchens to set up dinner for you," Orion said darkly.

"We've already eaten," Sirius interjected, lying through his teeth. "We're not at all hungry."

"Very well then, an aperitif before you call it a night?" Orion continued, "Surely at your age you're well acquainted to the wonders of alcohol by now."

Sirius shook his head, "We're not taking anything."

Orion faked disappointment, "Really now, not at all expected from the proud son I raised. Very well, have it your way then. Wallburga, kindly make arrangements for the guest room on the second floor to be prepared for our visitor," he said, looking at Lizzie with an evil glint in his eye."

"No!"

It was Sirius who spoke.

"No?" his father replied, "Would you rather she sleeps down here on an armchair? Huh? Or downstairs with the house elves?"

"She'll sleep with me," Sirius said, putting one arm around her waist and pulling her closer towards him. "That's how we sleep every night anyway."

Wallburga looked furious. "You little whore," she pointed her finger at Lizzie, "I raised him for all those years and looked at what you turned him into."

"Wallburga, silence." Orion said, looking furiously at his wife in turn. "Elizabeth is our _guest_. We will treat her as such." His wife fumed silently.

"I take it you remember where your bedroom is then," Orion turned to Sirius. "I wish you a good night. Wallburga and I will also go to bed." And with a last glance around the room, he grabbed his wife's arm and they disappeared from sight.

"Come on," Sirius said in a whisper, never letting go of Lizzie's hand. "Hurry, they must be up to something." He dragged her up two flights of stairs, up to a small dark corridor with two identical doors. She read Regulus' name on the first one, and the last door was Sirius' room.

When they were inside, Sirius got out his wand and pointed towards the door knob. "_Claustralamo_." He whispered, and the door sealed itself. "You do it too please," he asked Lizzie. "They might have found some way to make my spells ineffective here." And so they proceeded for the next half-hour, casting all forms to spells to seal the room and make it inaccessible, sound proof and impenetrable.

"I guess this is safe enough," Lizzie said finally, sitting down on the edge of Sirius' four poster bed and sighing. Sirius joined her.

"I'm really sorry about this, Lizzie," he said, looking genuinely worried. "I had no idea he'd go this far."

"Do you have any idea what he's planning?" Lizzie asked, half-curiously. "I wonder why he wanted us to sleep here at all costs. Your mother certainly didn't seem too happy about it."

"He's most likely trying to poison you, or bewitch you. He'd be a right little hero if a Potter suddenly turned to the Dark side. Don't you dare eat or drink anything while you're here. And don't touch anything either. In fact, just don't do anything at all. Just stick beside me, and I'll get you out of here as soon as we can."

Sirius lifted his head in surprise as he heard Lizzie giggle. "What's so funny, if I may ask?"

"You are!" she replied, giggling some more. "You get so nervous when you're worried, it's so cute."

"Cute," Sirius said in disgust, still too worried to find the situation remotely funny. "I'm just trying to protect you."

"Yes, it's very cute," Lizzie repeated, turning to kneel on the bed. "Very cute indeed," she added, placing her lips next to Sirius' earlobe with a small kiss.

"What are you doing?" Sirius muttered, lowering his defences slightly as she covered his face with small kisses, and then bent her head forward so that their lips could meet.

"I'm trying to show you just how cute you are," she whispered, never breaking the rhythm of her kisses. Her hands were around his neck now, and she was pressing so tightly towards him that, as he snaked his arms around her waist, he thought his heart would escape from his ribcage.

"What are you doing now?" he complained rather gruffly when she finally stopped kissing him and started to take off her jacket.

He bent forward to draw her firmly back in his arms, but she stopped him, continued to remove her jacket and bent forward to unlace her shoes. When she had finished, she placed her hands on both his cheeks and looked straight into his eyes.

"Sirius," she whispered with a small blush, "I want you to make love to me."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Dear all, I'm really so so sorry for abandoning you for such a long time, but to say that I was having a writer's block can only be considered to be a BIG understatement. I'm back now, hopefully to stay, and you will be reading more from Lizzie and co very very soon. I hope you like the coming chapter, I have tried to be as tasteful as possible and I hope I succeeded. Don't forget the Rating of the story before you read this. And review review review so that I can hear what you think and improve.**

"What did you say?" Sirius felt a shiver creep up his spine.

"You heard me. Make love to me." Lizzie replied quietly, her shining eyes never leaving his gaze.

Sirius' heart was beating so fast that he thought it would pound out of his chest. He had thought about this very moment many times since he started dating Lizzie, had envisaged what it would be like to hear those words and head their plea, had steadied himself many times to keep his desire in check when he knew that she was not ready. But somehow, he had never imagined it to happen like this, in the house that contained so many dark memories, in the close proximity of the family he could no longer care about.

"No," he shook his head slightly, but Lizzie was faster than him.

She kissed him gently, but the encounter of their lips was more passionate than usual, and there was an urgency about it that was hard to ignore. Lizzie's hands were plastered firmly around Sirius' neck and, as though with a mind of their own, his hands tugged her shirt out of her skirt and found their way to her naked skin. His cold hands sent goose bumps up her back, and Lizzie kissed him more fiercely, drawing him as close to her as she could.

They somehow found themselves spread over the bed, their lips never separating, and their hearts beating together as one. Then, Sirius lifted his head slightly, and moved his lips to Lizzie's throat, kissing her lightly, sucking here and there, not really sure of what he was doing, but only knowing that he wanted to do more.

Lizzie's face was bright red, and she felt a certain amount of embarrassment, but the sensation was also pleasant, and she had no intention for it to stop. She worked her way up to the top button of his shirt and started to fasten it lose. As Sirius' lips moved and explored around her ears, her throat, her face and started to search even further below, she cautiously tore away at button after button until his chest was completely exposed to her, and she could run her palms against the taut skin and caress the dark nipples with her fingertips.

His hands had moved down to her thighs, and his playful teasing with his fingers was driving her insane. Pushing him off her lightly, she half sat up and started to unbutton her own shirt. Sirius' eyes never left her, and the more skin she exposed the more his blush deepened, and the more the throbbing of his pelvis and the thumping of his heart increased. Seeing the effect she was having on him made her bold, and she bent over to remove her stockings and her skirt in one deft motion. She lay before him in only her underwear and, gently capturing both his hands, she positioned one each on her bosom and her underpants, granting him permission to explore as he pleased.

He needed no other invitation, and he explored with his fingers in places that he had only dreamed about before. She felt pleasure at what he was doing, and instinctive groans escaped from her lips as she fell back to the mattress and arched her back. Sirius' exploration continued slowly, and his lips found her collar bone and trailed to her chest, with his tongue leading the way.

He stopped then, and deftly took off his own trousers and rid himself of his opened shirt. Lizzie smiled lightly at the sight of the effect she had caused on her loved one, and moved her hands to her back to unfasten her upper undergarment.

"Stop," Sirius' hands imprisoned hers.

She looked at him confused, but with a small smile nevertheless.

"If you do that, I won't be able to stop," he said, looking down to avoid her eyes, his hands still preventing her from ridding herself of her underwear.

"But I don't want you to stop" she said sweetly to him, struggling to free herself of his arms.

"Yes, but I do." he replied softly.

She didn't say a word, but at looked at him with big eyes.

"Lizzie, please put on your clothes." he said, freeing her arms and not looking directly at her.

He looked at her as she pulled her skirt on and draped her shirt around her slowly; he could see the confusion in her look, the disappointment, and the hurt too.

"Christ, Lizzie, you think I don't want this?" he said, heart aching at the sight of her pained face.

"I've been waiting for this day for so long, I can't even believe it's really happening. I've wanted you so much, for so long…. you have no idea how much I've wanted you, how much I _want_ you." he pulled her to him in a rough embrace, and the contact of their skin was cool, yet intense.

"But not here, Lizzie. This is an evil place; I've got practically no good memories here, it's the one place I'd never want to come back to again. I'm not about to taint my first time with you by doing anything here. It wouldn't be right. I want it to be perfect."

Across his shoulder, Lizzie closed her eyes. He couldn't see her in their embraced position, but he could feel her heartbeat steadying, and he secretly wondered if he could ever erase her hurt expression from his face.

She buried her head into his neck and whispered softly into his ear, "I love you Sirius, do you know that?"

Sirius nodded, and pressed his lips against her temple. "I love you too Lizzie, so so much."

He dared himself to look at her face and, to his surprise, he found that the expression of pain had been replaced by such a tender look which could only be interpreted as a look of love.

She fastened her buttons and sat back against the bed. "We will be continuing this discussion at a more opportune moment then," she told him with a mischievous smile. "Don't even think that you've heard the last of this."

Sirius rose to his feet, and pulled her up beside him with a low chuckle, "I certainly hope not," he said, and he bent forward and kissed her.

* * *

The next morning Wallburga and Orion spent the better part of their morning prancing around their dining room, infuriated that their son and the Potter girl had escaped from their house without their noticing.

Back at his apartment, Sirius looked down at the naked girl sleeping silently on his chest and smiled, feeling more content than he ever had in his life.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: So, did you like the last chapter? I hope so, and the coming one too. I promise to update pretty soon. Reviews appreciated. I really want to know what you all think.**

His eyelashes were thicker than she had ever realized, and they cast a shadow on his cheeks that made him look so peaceful as he slept.

Lizzie looked over Sirius' sleeping face and smiled to herself. She had basically moved into his apartment since that night when they made their escape from Grimmauld Place and fumbled their way into each other's arms, and the weeks that followed had passed by like a flash.

Sirius' arm felt cool around her back; whenever she slept beside him, he imprisoned her in his embrace, making it impossible for her to leave their bed without waking him up, but today was different. As much as she wanted to stay there and sleep through the morning, it was the first day of September, and as such, she was expected to board the Hogwarts Express in less than two hours. Crawling out of Sirius' hold was a feat, but Lizzie somehow managed to shift his weight onto the pillow and crawl out without waking him up. She silently bent to the floor and picked up the first piece of discarded clothing she could find and put it on as quietly as she could manage it. Clad as she was in Sirius' old shirt, she tiptoed to the kitchen and started to boil some water as she searched around the living area for her discarded schoolbooks.

"Professor Slughorn would get a fit if he knew how much I've neglected my potions this summer," she thought to herself as she picked up her cauldron. She stepped on something, and looked down to see that she was standing on a rather crumpled piece of parchment. Her O.W.L.s result paper had arrived a couple of weeks earlier and, as expected, she has scored an Outstanding on every single subject.

"I'm dating a nerd," Sirius had complained, but he had secretly been bursting with pride.

In all the ups and downs that summer had brought with it, waiting for the results had seemed a very trivial matter, and Lizzie had quite forgotten about it until she found a grey owl waiting impatiently on her windowsill in the Potter home. She had expected the results to make her happier than they actually did, but all she felt was an even bigger pang of nostalgia for her aunt and uncle and a fresh bout of tears.

"You should show them your results," James had told her casually one day. "Mom and dad I mean, they'd want to see your results no matter what."

It had taken her two weeks of postponing but finally, accompanied by James, she had found the strength to walk to the graveyard at Godric's Hollow. She had never been there since the day of the funeral, and the quiet there made sad. She felt rather foolish standing there twirling her result parchment in her hands and talking to a tombstone, but James had insisted that it would make her feel better.

"Here you go," she said to no-one in particular, "straights O's, just as you requested." She obviously got no reply in return, but a single sparrow on a nearby tree started chirping cheerfully as she uttered those words, and she liked to believe that it was Sarah and Bobby's way of showing her that they were still with her.

All the memories came back as she bent over and picked up the results parchment in her hands, her hands quivering slightly. The first of September usually meant enthusiasm at the coming year ahead, but this time, she felt more lost than ever before.

It was the first time she would be travelling to Hogwarts without James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily and, as much as she hated to admit it, she knew her year would be far less interesting without them around. Alice would be there of course, but Alice had plans of her own, and Lizzie was afraid that she would lose her too before the year reached a close. Lizzie had long decided to pursue her dream and become a professional potioneer, and with her perfect O.W.L. result there was no doubt in anyone's mind that she would succeed in her quest, but the fact that Severus wouldn't be there anymore to challenge her and help her as only he knew how made her rather sad.

She felt that the world was shifting around her so fast that she couldn't even realize it, and her apprehension was growing constantly. She looked at her sixth year at Hogwarts as the biggest test of all, one in which she would have to grow on her own and see if the relationships she had formed would stand the test of time.

"Good morning my love," Sirius' low voice startled her out of her thoughts, as his cool hands wrapped around her from behind and drew her into an embrace. "The kettle seems to have been boiling for a while," he teased her, indicating behind him into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Lizzie replied softly, reaching out to her wand to collect her books with one flick. "I was finishing off my packing and I just got lost in my thoughts."

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked her with one eyebrow raised, concerned at her sad face. The last weeks they had spent together had been perfect for him, to say the least, and he couldn't for the world imagine why she would have such a look on her face.

"Yes, I'm fine of course," Lizzie said, still picking up random items from the living room and stuffing them into her suitcase, never really looking into his eyes.

"Hey, wait!" he stopped her, drawing her back into his arms. He looked straight into her beautiful green eyes and saw tears forming. "Darling, why are you crying?" he asked her gently.

"I'm not crying," she replied, breaking out of his embrace and walking towards the bedroom. She shed herself of his shirt and started to pull on her own clothes. Sirius stood at the door looking at her, marveling to himself once again at how beautiful she was.

"You're stubborn, that's for sure," he retorted, rather cross that she wasn't opening up to him.

Lizzie sat down on the bed, started to put on her stockings and sighed.

"You see, its happening already." she said, looking rather sad.

"What is?" he replied, looking confused.

"Us, our relationship. It's changing already, and I haven't even left."

Sirius was visibly relieved. "Is _that_ what you're worried about?" He got no reply.

He sat down next to her on the bed and caught her hands in his gently. "Lizzie, I love you, and you love me. That will never change."

"Sirius," she replied softly, "we're bound to change. Things can't possibly remain they are forever. You'll start working now, and God knows who you might meet. And I'll be at school and I'll never see you; I might not feel the same way about you come Christmas."

Sirius chuckled, secretly pleased that she valued their relationship so much to worry about it as she was. He hugged her tightly and ran his hand slowly up and down her back in a comforting move. "Nothing's going to change." he repeated confidently; she wasn't so convinced.

* * *

"Welcome back to Hogwarts," Professor Dumbledore said during the Inaugural Speech. "I trust you all had a restful summer and are now recharged to face the new year. Welcome to our first years; know that Hogwarts is a place of refuge and much happiness for those who let it become their home; give it your all, and your experience here will be just as rewarding."

He then hesitated slightly, before continuing. "You may know that outside the school walls, all is not well. The harmony between good and bad is being upset slowly, and evil is finding its way to places that it could not reach before. Now more than ever, we need young wizards and witches who fight for what is right, and who uphold the values and morals of love and equality, not hatred and jealousy. We abhor, more than ever, the Dark Arts and encourage you to do the same. I ask you now, to believe always in what is right, and to stand firm at any test of courage and stand up for what you truly believe in. These are not easy times, and you must be ready to step forth, no matter how young you are; what is going on outside affects us all, and all of us will have to take our place in it at some point or another."

There was a general murmur in the hall when Dumbledore's speech had ended, and some of the first years in particular looked frightened. Lizzie looked at Alice glumly without saying a word. If Dumbledore had felt the need to mention all that was going on outside publicly inside of the school, then it was safe to assume that even darker times were coming. All was not well.


	37. Chapter 37

Lizzie moved the stray strand of hair away from her forehead and let out a sigh of relief.

"I think it's done," she said softly, and Professor Slughorn scurried to her side. It was late in the afternoon on a cold Sunday in November, and Lizzie had been locked up in the library since the late hours of Thursday. It was a record, even for her, but she felt she had been making too great a process to be able to stop there, and Professor Dumbledore has granted her special permission to miss all her classes on Friday.

"I really think it is," Professor Slughorn said, eyes bursting with pride as he looked down at the dark potion with its steaming blue smoke. "I'll contact the Academy immediately," he told her, "they'll want to come down and check that it's all right, try it out on someone. But I have no doubt that it's perfectly brewed. Your research, and Severus' of course, is impeccable, and I must say I couldn't have done it as good myself. You should be proud of yourself Elizabeth; you're going to be famous."

Lizzie frowned. "I'd rather not be," she said, stirring the potion one last time before letting it settle. "It does smell ghastly, doesn't it?" she told her Professor, just realising that the odour emanating from the cauldron was far from pleasant to say the least.

"I wonder if a little sugar would help?" Professor Slughorn replied, pleased to be having a proper potions conversation with someone he considered to be his equal. "It's a shame, isn't it though?" he said with a sudden realisation, "We'll never get to try out the potion ourselves and see that it works." Sensing Lizzie's confused look he smiled. "Not much likely to meet any tame werewolves wandering about are we?" he grinned.

"No," Lizzie thought with a smirk, "not likely at all."

* * *

Dear Padfoot,

What are you doing right this very second? I'm writing this letter in my bed. It's just before dawn, and I've been trying to sleep for ages, but I haven't succeeded yet. It's so cold; I really wish you'd been here sleeping next to me and keeping me warm. I miss you Si, so so much. Though I'm sure you're too busy with your new job and all your exciting Auror business to miss me back. I didn't get any letter from you last week so I was wondering if you were all right. You'd tell me if you weren't right?

God, I've turned to a nagging girlfriend! Forget everything I said in this first paragraph. I just really miss you so much, and can't wait to see you. Hogwarts isn't the same this year, so dark, gloomy...tense. Something's going to happen, we're all just waiting to see when, and I hate it.

It's so quiet here right now. I actually miss your snores. And yes, you do snore. You've never heard yourself sleep so wouldn't know. But I love your snores, just like I love your hair, your eyes, your silly little scar on your chin. Just like I love you. So much. And I miss you.

xx

Your Lizzie.

* * *

Monsieur Remus,

I have finished brewing my own personal brand of butterbeer, the one you've been waiting anxiously for, and I am now trying to see the best way to pass it over to you before your 'party'. Next weekend is Hogsmeade weekend, and I can meet you wherever you want, if you'd like to pick it up. I can guarantee that it will not kill you, so you can rest assured, and you can get as drunk as you like. Tastes bad I'm afraid, but it should be useful nevertheless. Try adding some sugar, just in case.

I've just sent a lovesick letter to Sirius, who has not answered back to any of my letters in quite a while. He even forgot to remember my birthday! Not that I remembered it much, because I was locked up in the dungeon for days at a stretch, but still, it made me worry that something's up. Is something up? You'd tell me if it was, wouldn't you? I'm so worried about you all; I love Hogwarts, but not having you here is making this a really difficult year for me.

Miss you!

Take lots of care please.

Lizzie

PS I didn't tell Sirius about my Hogsmeade wekeend because I'm terribly afraid that he'll say he'll come and then cancel at the last minute like last time, and I really can't handle rejection right now. I know he has his silly mission for the Auror deparment, and James is going too, and that leads me to think that you might be going too, so if you can't come to pick it up, I'll tell Professor Dumbledore about it and we'll try to send it over to you.

PPS You are not supposed to be drinking any beer since this beer does not officially belong to me or the school until it gets approved for whatever, so you are officially not drinking any beer? Deal?

PPPS I suck at metaphors...I should just stick to writing plain English, n'est pas?

PPPPS I love French! Do you speak French? I've never asked! x

* * *

Dear James,

Since I'm writing to everyone, I may as well write to you too, and moan some more about how I love you all and miss you all and about how Hogwarts is miserable without you. But that would just boost your ego, so I won't!

Love you big brother! And miss you very much.

Love to Lilykins.

Hug,

Lizzie


	38. Chapter 38

Lizzie studied her reflection in the mirror as she pulled up her fur lined coat closer to her shoulder. The reflection staring back at her was only a shadow of the one she had seen up to a few months earlier, still beautiful of course, though Lizzie was reluctant to admit it, but the face staring back was the face of a woman now, one someone who had known suffering and pain, and who was constantly living life on the edge of what was to come.

Lizzie sighed.

"Are you coming to Hogsmeade?" she said, turning to Alice who was lying face down on her bed reading a book.

"Maybe later," Alice replied with an easy smile, her head still lost in her thoughts. "Frank isn't coming after all, so I'm going lie here in my bed and laze all through the afternoon. You should really do the same Lizzie, it's starting to snow. Hogsmeade will be empty anyway. Why on earth would you want to go down to the village in this weather? You're not meeting anyone after all, are you?"

Lizzie shook her head miserably. She had failed to receive any reply form Sirius or Remus, and she was getting considerably depressed about the matter.

She stood up and grabbed her bag. "No I have to go. I just need to pick up some supplies for my potions, and I'd like to buy a gift for James, an early Christmas present. Then I'll just warm myself up with a butterbeer and head back."

"Don't forget that Madame Rosmerta's holding a party for the Ministry tonight, and you won't be able to get in the Three Broomsticks." Alice reminded her friend.

"Oh yes," Lizzie replied, " thanks for that! I'll see you later."

The short walk down to the village was less crowded than usual, no doubt due to the steadily falling snow and the ever growing cold. Lizzie spent an hour buying her missing equipment and looking around unsuccessfully for something to give to James. She kept a small flask of hastily stolen Wolfsbane potion tied around her neck, and she kept her eyes open, just in case Remus appeared out of nowhere, but as time passed, her hopes were all in vain.

Rather dejected, she trudged to the Hog's Head, and sat down behind the bar, hoping to catch the bartender's eye.

Aberforth Dumbledore, an old friend of Bobby and Sarah, walked towards her with a smile.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," he said with a grin, showing a Muggle envelope into her hand. "There's been a delivery for you."

Lizzie looked at him, puzzled, as he turned away to serve other customers. She turned the envelope curiously and, never having opened a muggle envelope before, she tugged at the paper tentatively, half-expecting some strange magic to take place. Nothing happened, but a small card with a neat, bold handwriting fell out.

"Room twelve, second floor," Lizzie read quietly, noting that the handwriting was not one of her friends' familiar ones. Aberforth caught her eye and pointed towards the dark staircase.

Though she didn't feel totally at ease, Lizzie headed up the two flights of stairs until she reached the twelfth door. She hesitated for a second, then knocked twice in two firm, even knocks. There was no reply, so she gingerly tried the door and found it open. Inside there was pitch blackness, and Lizzie fumbled in the pocket to find her wand. Before she managed, she felt someone grab her by the hand and before she could react, she was apparated away from Hogsmeade in a flash.


	39. Chapter 39

Lizzie felt the elevating, sweeping sensation associated with apparition flow inside her, until she landed with a thump on the floor, and on the person who had kidnapped her. The hallway where they had landed was dark, and as she fumbled in her robes for her wand, Lizzie poked her assailant several times, struggling to free herself from his grip.

"Ouch," a low voice cried out as she jammed her elbow straight into the assailant's chin. An unmistakable low voice!

"Sirius?" Lizzie called out tentatively, not really understanding what was going on.

"That really hurt!" Sirius replied with a small laugh, as they lay there on the floor in the dark.

"This is ridiculous," Lizzie said, finally scrambling to her feet and locating her wand. "Lumos," she chanted, and she could finally see.

Sirius grinned down at her from the floor. She hadn't seen him in almost two months, and he had let his hair grow longer, and had conveniently forgotten to shave for a couple of days. He knew fully well that she had a weakness for men in beards, and wasn't at all surprised when she pounced down on him and kissed him fiercely. Then, she pulled back suddenly.

"What are we doing at your place? I need to get back to school. They'll be closing the gates soon."

"Correction, they've already closed the gates," Sirius said, peering down at his wrist watch. "I figured we could spend the night here, and then I'd return you to school in the morning."

Lizzie was horrified. "I can't do that! They'll notice I'm gone, they'll go out looking for me. I _have to_ go back now." she exclaimed.

Sirius got up to his feet and pulled her up with him. "If I tell you I've got this all figured out, would you relax? I promise you, I have thought of everything, and no-one will even notice you're gone."

"But..." Lizzie started, but she was interrupted with a kiss.

"I just want to see you," Sirius said softly, peering deep into her eyes, "I want to be with you, that's all."

Lizzie felt her resolve melting. "I still don't understand how you're going to hide my disappearance," she tried one last time, but Sirius hushed her and led her to the kitchen. She gasped.

Sirius' wonderfully decorated kitchen and dining room was adorned with thousands of little candles which left the most romantic glow. The table was set for two, and the steaming plates let out a delicious odour which made Lizzie suddenly feel at home.

"I'd say I cooked myself," Sirius said with a grin as he ushered her to her chair and held it out for her, "but I'd be lying, so I won't."

Seeing him there, after so many days apart, brought a newfound surge of love in her heart, and she looked at him tenderly, feeling relieved at last after such a long time.

"So, we have chicken, and soup, and some little bread things that Molly insisted I buy for you. What do you want to have first?" Sirius said lifting the different plates, oblivious to the fact that Lizzie's gaze had never left his face.

"Si..." she said softly.

"Mhm?" he looked up at her with a smile and only then caught the look on her face. He lifted up one eyebrow and said, "What are you thinking?"

She shrugged. "I'm not really hungry." And then she smiled.

* * *

Sirius looked at the sleeping girl on his chest and sighed. They never made it to his bedroom, and they were lying down on the carpet next to the fireplace, covered by nothing more than a thin blanket. He bent his head down to Lizzie's temple and kissed her gently. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Oh Lizzie, I've missed you so," Sirius said, bending down to kiss her lips.

She smiled. "I've missed you too. I was so worried about you." Then she frowned slightly and whacked him lightly on the bicep. "You should write to me once in a while, you know."

Sirius grinned. "Well, I'm here now, and that's what counts."

"Mhm," Lizzie sighed contentedly as she snuggled closer into Sirius' arms and felt his arm move up and down her back in a comforting motion. She felt the wheels in his head turning as he fought with two conflicting thoughts, and she brought her hand to his cheek to make him look at her.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him.

"I'm thinking that it's time for me to get you back to school. And I'm thinking how I'd like to stay here like this with you forever."

Lizzie laughed. "Not a bad thought. Let me know what you decide for."

Sirius groaned, pushed the blanket off him and got to his feet. He towered above her with his hands on his hips, attempted to give her his sternest look and said, "You should really put some clothes on."

Lizzie smirked right back up at him. "Yeah, you should too," she said, looking up at him pointedly, bringing a blush to his cheeks.

"Come on, it's really time to go," he said, more firmly, and she too got to her feet.

"Thank you," she said, draping her arms around his waist and pulling him into a gentle embrace. "I love you so much."

* * *

"No wonder they always used to get in such trouble," Lizzie thought to herself and she walked in to the Room of Requirement. They had apparated to the Hog's Head and smuggled themselves into Hogwarts under James' invisibility cloak through a secret passage she never even knew existed.

"Now, I need you to go to your dormitory, and wake up 'Lizzie' and come back here. Make sure that one of you's under the Invisibility Clock or the Fat Lady will have a fit."

"Who's Lizzie?" she asked curiously, but he just shrugged.

Feeling rather suspicious, Lizzie walked to her common room, ignoring the Fat Lady's complaints, and straight to her dormitory. Sure enough, someone looking exactly like her was asleep in her bed. Lizzie shook her sosia lightly, until she woke up.

"Ehm, good morning," she said in an awkward whisper, "Sirius sent me,"

Her copy nodded, smiled, and cloaked herself with the Invisibility Cloak. The ease with which that was done was familiar, but Lizzie still couldn't guess who the other her really was.

"I'll report you to the Headmaster if you keep waking me up at this god unearthly hour," the Fat Lady complained once again but Lizzie ignored her.

"Ok, this is really creepy," Lizzie told Sirius when they finally reached the Room of Requirement.

Sirius looked at his watch and addressed the copy. "Just in time, the potion's going to lose effect now. You look well-rested," he frowned.

Lizzie's copy smiled at Lizzie and said, with a far deeper voice than Lizzie's original one, "Your bed's very comfortable."

"You slept in her bed?" Sirius exclaimed, mildly annoyed. Lizzie the original, laughed, and opened her mouth to speak, but her copy started to twist suddenly and change shape, the Polyjuice Potion no doubt losing its effect.

"Thought it was you," Lizzie said with a smile as her shape changed into that of her favourite werewolf. Remus grinned.

"You slept in her bed?" Sirius asked once again, still not totally happy with the situation.

Remus shrugged. "What was I supposed to do? Stay up all night while you played lovemaking? I was tired, I didn't do anything wrong, I swear," he said to Lizzie.

Lizzie laughed again and hugged him. "You really are a friend, Rem. I appreciate it."

"Well you've been a friend to me in more ways than one," he told her, flashing her an enormous smile, "so I figured I owe you one. Very ingenious code language by the way," he grinned at her, referring to the last owl she had sent him.

"Oh yes," she remembered, pulling the small vial from around her neck. "This is it." They all looked at the dark potion in silent reverence, knowing that its effect could be enormous. Remus held out his hand for it and Lizzie hesitated, doubting her own potioneering skills for the very first time.

"What if it's evil?" she whispered, but Sirius scoffed.

"You made it. How could it be? Just hand him the damn potion."

She rubbed the small bottle lightly as though to wish it well and handed it to her friend. Remus heaved a sigh, as though of relief, when he finally grasped it in his hands.

"Thank you, Lizzie," he said, squeezing her palm tightly, "I think you may have just saved my life."


	40. Chapter 40

_Dear Sirius,_

_Thanks for your last owl about Remus; I'm really glad to hear that he's well and that everything's worked fine. I'll keep working to try and make things better from here and I'll let you both know as soon as I make any progress._

_And thank you also for your visit last time. It was unexpected, to say the least, but I enjoyed it thoroughly and I really wish we could have spent more time together then._

_But Si, I'm still worried. I asked you questions and didn't hear from you for so long, and I never got any answers. I know what you're doing is difficult and you can't give me the exact details of where your job is taking you, but you can't exactly keep me completely in the dark and expect me to stay here as cool as a cucumber and not fret. When I told you that I love you, I gave you my heart with those three words, and when you're not with me what's left of my heart hurts and worries and goes mad. I wish there was some way I could know for sure that you're always well and safe, and that James, Remus, Peter, Lily are all safe, but I can't do anything all the way over here and the thought kills me._

_Please Si, whatever it is you're afraid to tell me, it won't make me worry any less, because I'm already as worried as can be. And it won't make me love you any less, because there is no humanly possible way for me to love you any more or any less than I love you now. You make me whole and without you, I feel incomplete. So please, trust me, as I trust you, and talk to me._

_I'm counting on it._

_With love,_

_Your Lizzie_

Lizzie bit thoughtfully on her quill as she read through her letter before scrolling it up. The weeks of November had quickly turned to December, and apart from a short letter shortly after his visit, the silence from Sirius' part had been unbearable to withstand. Her gut feeling told her that something was wrong, something was not right and she had no control over it; she felt lost and lonely and confused, but more than anything she felt betrayed and hurt and more worried than ever.

Sirius's reply a couple of weeks later offered her a small twinge of reassurance, though its brevity did not help to shake away her uneasiness.

_I will be waiting for you at King's Cross Station on the 23__rd__ of December at midday. Then, I promise to give you all the answers you want and deserve. I know I've been a rotten boyfriend of late, but that doesn't change the way I feel about you, not one tiny bit._

_I adore you!_

_Sirius_

**A/N I know, I know...a REALLY short chapter. But I promise the next one will be exciting and long and full of all the things you love about this fanfic :) I solemnly swear it! **


End file.
